Bad things have good outcomes
by mrs.sodapopcurtis
Summary: Summer moves to Tulsa with her sister and brother and meets the gang. Romance grows between Summer and Pony but they need to overcome the obsticles in their way, how will they do it? Read & Find out. I FINALLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 22 IS UP!
1. Meeting Summer, the funeral

Hey, Kate here. This is my first fan fic, so I will need a lot of suggestions on where to take this. I already basically know where it's gonna go but it's always good to have different opinions. So plz read and tell me what you think. So here goes.  
  
My name is Summer Theriault. I live with y sister and brother in Tulsa, Oklahoma, ever since my parents died in a car crash. Here I met some friends and became part of their "gang", some of them became more than friends to me, but lettme start from the top. "Come on, Summer, stop crying." my sister said in a cold voice. "crying ain't gonna bring mom and dad back!" It was the day of my parent's funeral, how could I stop crying? It was only a week ago mom and dad had gone on a business trip to Florida. On their way to the airport there was a horrible accident and both of them were killed. I would never get over this, not when I didn't even get a change to say goodbye. I stared at my clueless brother. He had no idea what was going on. He is only 5 years old and doesn't understand that mommy and daddy aren't coming back from their trip. It's only me, him and Rain now. Rain is my older sister. She's 18 and in collage. I'm 14 years old. I'm a sophomore in high school. I am smaller than the rest of the sophomores in my school because I was moved up one year in grade school. I skipped 7th grade. God, I never want to go back to school, I thought suddenly. How would I face all those faces staring at me with such pity when I couldn't take it now? "Summer!?" Rain said angrily. "Snap out of it!" I always daydream and get lost in my own thoughts. My boyfriends Kevin says it's because I'm so deep, I think so too but Rain lives reality. Not me though, it's like I live in my own world. Where everything is so perfect until someone snappes me back to reality. The harsh, cold world of reality. "Is everybody gone yet?" I asked Rain clueless like I've been asleep for the last 3 hours. "Yea" she said. "Let's go home now. Come on, Jake, we're going home." She reached for Jake's hand but he pulled away quickly. "NO!" he screamed. I guess he was caught up then. Uh-oh here comes the pain in the neck Jake. Jake when he's miserable. Nothing like my sweet, grinning-all-the-time brother. "Jake." Rain said impatiently. "I don't have time for this, Let's Go!" she snapped. "Rain, don't yell, you're only scarin' him" I said slowly. "You go wait in the car, I'll get him to come." She nodded. I always had an easy going way with Jake. With my sweet talk, I could get him to do anything. It came in really handy when I wanted to sneak out in the middle of the night or something. I usually bribed him with candy or gum. "Come on, Jakie" I said as cheerfully as I could. "Let's go home now and we'll both take a nice long nap, k?" "NO!" He yelled again. I had no choice but to play the candy card. Hen Jake was crabby he could really be a pain.  
"Oh, but I think some taffy might be hiding under you're pillow. Don't you at least want to go see what kind it is?" I asked slowly.  
"N." he started to say but when I turned around and offered a piggy back ride, he couldn't resist. He nodded and hopped on my back. "Let's go home, Jakie" I said.  
"Hmmm" he yawned. The ride home was long and very quite. I just rested my head on the back of my seat, my eyes closed and my seat belt tightened properly. I turned back every once in a while to see if Jake was still wearing his seat belt. He had fallen asleep on the back seat. It hadn't been long enough since the accident to feel comfortable in a car yet. I was nervous and nauseous the whole time. But I knew Rain was a good driver. We finally made it home safely. I carried Jake into out huge house, which was quite without all the jokes my dad used to make and my mom's joyful voice. It was too silent. Rain was carrying in the food people had given us. I helped put them into the refrigerator. When we were done, we plopped down on the couch and I turned on the tv. We musta sat there for over an hour or so. But I wasn't really playing attention to the tv. Neither was Rain. I was thinking about what we would do know. I knew she was too. Mom and dad were both gone. We had no one except each other. Both our grandparents had died and we had no aunts or uncles. We only had a great-aunt but she was too old to take care of us anyway. She had a daughter but we had never really gotten to know her. What were we going to do? We were fine money wise. I guess you could call us rich. We didn't live that way; we just have a lot of savings. But what would we do? Sure it was summer now but school starts again in fall. Rain was old enough to take care of us and she had already agreed to but what about collage? Man, were we screwed!  
  
Anyways, that's all for now. So should I keep on writing? I really need some ideas whether I should keep on writing or not, or where I should take this. Plz R&R!!!! 


	2. The plans to move

Rain suddenly got up from where she was sitting. "I have to go somewhere" she said quickly, ask she walked to the bathroom. "You have to stay here and baby-sit Jake, ok?" "Where are you going?" I asked. I had a lot of questions and wanted to talk. "Just." she stopped for a second. "I have something to do at the UON (meaning University of New York) "Oh" I said. "Ok". I turned around and stared at her while she was brushing her teeth. What does she have to do at the University? I didn't think the orientation or the day when she picks her classes or whatever wasn't until late August. It is only early July. I had nothing to do for the night. Jake wouldn't be up for at least another hour, and I had nowhere to go. Kevin was at a camping trip with his dad and my best friend, Tara, was staying with her mom in Colorado until the rest of the month. Her parents are separated so she has so switch off living with between her mom and dad. "Bye, Summer" Rain said "Be back in an hour or so" and she walked out the door. I continued to watch tv. Just as I had suspected Jake didn't wake up for another hour. During that time I just watched tv, but I didn't really. I just stared at the screen and thought about stuff. It was around 5:30 when I heard Jake call for me from his room. I went over. "Hey.look who's up!" I said in a playful but tired voice. "Me!" Jake yelled. "So, how was the nap?" I asked hoping he had forgotten about the candy. "Good" he said.  
"Are you hungry?" I sat on the edge of the bed.  
"YES!" Jake yelled.  
"ok, let's go get something for you to eat."  
"YAY!" he yelled as he climbed on my back for yet another piggy back ride. He was getting too big for those, or maybe I just wasn't strong enough since I hadn't eaten much in the last 5 days. I was skinny anyway, I lost more weight in the last week. We walked towards the kitchen. I noticed Rain's car keys on the counter. 'She must be home' I thought to myself although I couldn't see her anywhere. I set Jake on one of the stools near the bar. He was wiping his eyes and yawning, trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. I frowned a little when I thought about Jake growing up without mom and dad. Jake maybe even forgetting what mom and dad look like. He's only 5; he sure isn't going to remember mom and dad 10 years from now! I was miserable. Why aren't people more careful when they're driving? Can't they ever think about the effect, the passengers' death will have on their loved ones? That's what the priest had said. I rolled my eyes when he said it at first, thinking, hell, yea! Of course it's going to have an effect on them! But it's too late now! I guess there is no way to stop bad drivers from killing people everyday. But, it just hurts the family of the victims. I was mad! No, I was furious! Why couldn't they have taken a difference cab instead of the one they picked? I came back to reality when Jake yelled, "Helloooooo? Earth to Summer!!!!" he started saying that after dad. Whenever I would daydream around him, my dad would yell "Helloooooo? Earth the Summer!!!!" After a while Jake picked up on it and now whenever I drift away into my thoughts, he brings me back to reality by yelling in my face. I smiled. "Hey" I was back. "Ok, so peanut butter and jelly?" I asked knowing the answer already, peanut butter and jelly was Jake's favorite. "Yup" he said cheerfully. How could he know about the awful situation and still smile the way he did right now? How could he still be so cheerful? I guess a long nap can fix anything for a five year old. I took some jam out of the refrigerator and some bread and peanut butter out of the cabinet. I was spreading the jelly on the bread when Rain walked in. "Guess what?" she asked. This was the first time I heard her sound a little bit happy ever since the accident. "What?" I asked tiredly. "We're moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma!" What was that? Move-Tulsa-Oklahoma? NO WAY! What was she talking about? "What?" I asked, dropping my knife. "We're moving to Tulsa!" she repeated. I heard move and Tulsa again. Where the hell is Tulsa? "Move WHERE?" "Ya know, Oklahoma! I just got transferred to the University of Oklahoma. I'm going to go to collage there! And, well, since you guys are under my guardianship, you will be moving with me! And there we can start a whole new life and all that." she was sounding way to over ecstatic on this! Is she actually thinking about moving us there? In the middle of nowhere? In the country? I grew up in the city; I can't give it up now! I can't leave all my friends and my boyfriend! "TULSA!?" I guess I sounded kinda loud and mad cuz Jake hopped off the stool and wrapped his arms around Rain. "What the hell are you think your doing? Don't you think my life's screwed up enough without you having this crazy idea about moving us to TULSA!?" I guess I was yelling again cuz Jake only buried his face into Rain's leg more. "Jake, why don't you go upstairs to your room and play with your toys for a while, huh? Summer and I have to talk. "Ok, so spill, what is this shit about moving to Tulsa?" I asked after Jake was gone. "Don't talk trashy while the kids in the house, you hear?" "You DIDN'T answer my question! How do you expect us to move? You wanna sell the house and buy one in Tulsa and just pack everything up and move?" "Yes, exactly!" I couldn't believe her! How could she just expect me (us) to leave my (our) whole life behind and start a new one? Did she finally lose it? I would think so; I mean how can you go through your parents' funeral without crying once? Not even when they lowered the bodies into the ground? (Don't remember, don't remember!) Even Jake had cried even though he had no idea what was going on! "How could you expect me to do that?" "Just leave everything behind and start a new life? How is this so easy to you?" "I just..." she stopped for a second, stared at the ground and when she looked up, I noticed she was crying. Rain, never cried. She made herself tough and mean. I mean she was a sweet girl, I'm just saying she could keep cool during bad times. She hadn't even cried when her football quarterback boyfriend of 3 years broke up with her. She just totally kept cool and swore at him a while, then slapped him hard across the face and walked away. I was there. It was only last fall. Her last year of high school. She recovered quickly though, she didn't even think twice about going back to him. She just found a new and better boyfriend- fastest pitcher of the softball team. I awake from my thoughts once more. ".I just want to forget all the good times we had with mom and dad and the thought of never seeing them again." She stopped again, tears making their way down her cheeks. "Don't you get it? I have to get away! Or else I can't take it! I can't! For once.I can't take it!" We were quite for a long time. After a while, I started crying too. "God you're such a baby!" Rain said laughing, trying to hold anymore of the tears back. "Talk for yourself!" I snapped. "I ain't no baby!" I yelled, but stopped crying, Rain was back to her usual, mean, cold, hard self. I wasn't going to cry when she was all tough. I could just be as tough as her. "I just think that if I get away from here then I can forget, ya know?" I sighed. My god! She was guilting me into moving, in other words doing what she wants. "I dunno" I said "this is not something that you can just expect me to decide in like a minute!" I said, raising my voice a little. "I know!" she snapped. "But would you rather be stuck in a home somewhere, separated from us?" Oh, my god! She was telling me that I either have to do whatever she wants me to do or she will stick me in a home somewhere! My, god, she's so bossy! "Oh, so you would put me in a house or something?" I snapped. How could she be so mean? I was her sister, for god's sake! "I didn't mean that, I just have to get away! I dunno why! I just have to! And I'm taking you and Jake with me!" Oh, so now I had no choice but to go! "No!" I yelled! "I can't decide this right now! God! I can't believe you would actually move us to Tulsa!! Why not California or Florida? Why Tulsa?" Before I could hear why we both heard a knock on the door. "We will talk more about this, but you better get packin, young lady!" Geez when did she get so parenty! She's not my mom, my mom died a week ago and no one can replace her! I ran up to my room, I didn't even care to find out who it was at the door. I hopped on my bed, and thought for a long time. What would it be like lying down in a different room? I don't think I could do it. I grew up in this house; I couldn't just leave all the memories behind. Finally I decided to sleep on it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The next morning I woke up around 11. I lied in bed for a while. Then I decided to get up and see what Jake and Rain were doing. I walked to the bathroom, took a cool shower and dressed quickly. I slid down the handrail of the stairs like I do every morning, after a little jump off the end, I landed on my feet. I could smell someone cooking bacon omelet in the kitchen, like mom used to everyday. Ugh! Rain's making me breakfast to butter me up, I thought, but I was wrong. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed Jake sitting on the table eating his omelet and I was shocked to see Tara pouring orange juice to Rain and Kevin in front of the stove, making omelets. I ran up and hugged him tightly and gave him a little kiss. It was only a little one because Rain and Jake were their but it was enough! I couldn't figure out why they were both here though. I was just so happy! Next I hugged Tara. "Hey, hun!" she yelled. "Hey!" I said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
and suddenly I knew. I went cold. I didn't even give Tara to answer my questions. I just started questioning Rain. "You called them didn't you?" I said angrily. "You told them we were moving! Well, I'm not! I would rather be stuck in a home than to move!" I suddenly stormed out of the kitchen and went to my room. I dunno why I was so mad, I didn't even really know if Rain really was the reason Kevin and Tara were here. I was happy they were here, but I was suddenly caught up at the idea of never seeing them again. This being out last time together. This was probably not true. We would visit, if (if!) we moved. Plane tickets were no problem; we were all from wealthy families. But just the idea of never spending time together again, everyday, ever minute of our lives, like we do. The thought of leaving my boyfriend, never kissing him again. The sudden thought of him moving on and kissing another girl. Uh- oh, here comes the waterworks. I couldn't help myself. Losing my best friend, boyfriend, and parents all in 1 week was too much! I couldn't take it! I just lay there crying for a while. Then I heard a knock on my door. I looked up, it was Tara. I started crying harder. She came over and hugged me. God, I'll miss her! Wait, back up! 'I'll miss her'? Why am I talking like we are leaving? God, I'm so mixed up! "So what's the shit about you moving away?" Tara asked. "I dunno, Rain wants to move away, to forget mom and dad, I guess" so it wasn't Rain that called them and asked them to come, but I was still pissed off at her. "Oh, hun, I'm so sorry about that. Losing you're parents must be hard" "You have no idea" I told her. She possibly couldn't, but then again, her parents did get divorced. I just miss them so much! My mom and I were so close and now she's dead. "I'll be fine though!" Tara assured me, like she knew for sure it'd be alright. "How do you know?" I snapped. "You didn't lose a parent! I lost both!" "I know. but we're here for you" she said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry" I knew then, I wanted to move away. I wanted to! I couldn't take people's pity! I wanted to move away to a place where no one would know my history, my parents' death. A place to start over.a place like Tulsa. I suddenly got up and left Tara on my bead. I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Let's do it!" I said "Do what?" Rain asked "Let's move to Tulsa!" I said, shocked by my own voice. I was actually smiling and even sounding happy a little bit. Rain didn't ask any questions. I knew she understood why I wanted to move. I wanted to start a new life too. To forget. "Ok" she said. Then she did something that really surprised me, she got up and hugged me. Rain never hugged me! I was her little sister. The sister she thought to be annoying and a tag-along. I hugged back. She pulled away and muttered something about going to call the real estate agent to help us sell the house and buy a new one in Tulsa. I was left alone in the kitchen with Kevin and Jake. "Jake." I said. Tara came in right then, I guess she understood cuz she took Jake to go up to his room to play. We were silent for a while, just standing there staring at each other. "So...Tulsa." he broke the silence. "Yup" I said, "Look Kev, I'm so sorry. I just have to get away!" He shushed me by putting his finger on my lips. "It's ok," he said "I know." God, I had the best boyfriend in the world. Had? Wow, I was already talking like he's part of my past already. "Thank you" is all I said, before we kissed for a long time, knowing we wouldn't be able to do it again. For a while anyway. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen table. We sat down and enjoyed the breakfast he had made. Maybe the last time we would really be together again. 


	3. Saying Good Bye

Later that afternoon:  
  
Me, Tara and Kevin were sitting around in the living room watching tv, Jake was taking another nap, twice today, and Rain was in the kitchen making some phone calls. "Ha, ha! Man that's funny!" Kevin said loudly, breaking the awkward silent that was present for the last half hour. "Yea." I sighed. "Man, I'm gonna miss you guys a lot!" I said slowly. "We'll miss you too" Tara said. I knew she would. After all we have grown up together. What about me and Kevin though, were we going to break up now? Or give the long distance thing a shot? I didn't know what we'd do, but I know we had to talk soon. Well, we didn't get a change to talk that night. Or the day after for that matter. I was kinda upset. Did he want to break up with me? I shrugged my thoughts away. Kevin and Tara had already left and I was playing a board game with Jake. Rain was in the kitchen once more, making more calls. It was around 8:30 when I noticed the time. "Oh, my god, look at the time, we should really get you to bed, Jakie" I said. "No!" he screamed. "Just one more game, please?" How could I resist those baby blue puppy eyes? But it was too late. "No, Jake, it's too late, you need to get to bed." I said. I was tried myself. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. I stayed up most of the night, thinking about moving. And we were finally going to do it. I was kinda glad. "No!" he screamed again, but he was yawning, so I knew it was really time for him to go to sleep. I lift him up and carried him up the stairs; man I wish we had an elevator or something. I helped him get his jammies on and tucked him in. "Good night, Jakie" I said in a quite voice. "Sleep tight." "Don't.let the be-d bugs bi.te" and he was sound asleep in a second. I shouted a good night down the stairs to Rain but I guess she was still on the phone cuz she didn't say anything back. I tiredly walked to my room, and fell a sleep instantly as I plopped down on my bed.  
  
I woke up early the next day, even though I was really tired the night before and barely got any sleep at all. Today we would start packing. I walked to the bathroom, and washed my face with cold water. It was cold, but awakening. I slid down the stair's handrails and landed on the carpet at the end of the stairs. I heard some noises coming from the kitchen so I figured Rain was up already. When I walked in, she said a quite "good morning" and went pack to packing the kitchen stuff. I helped for a while, but I had my own stuff to pack so I started back up the stairs. "Wow, I didn't know the house would get sold this easily!" Rain said, stopping me in the middle of the stairs. "Yea." I said sleepily. "So did you find a new house in Tulsa?" I asked. I hoped she did, I mean, if our house got sold already, that means we would be moving soon and we needed a new house to live in at Tulsa. "Yea, it's not as big as this one and it's not that new, but since I don't have a job and all, even though with all the saving, we have to be careful, money wise." Oh, my god! This was coming from my spend-a-lot sister. She would spend more than her 3 months of allowance when she went on a shopping spree. "I guess we better go shopping once more in the city before we leave, you know, for the new upcoming school year." Ha, she was back. I suddenly thought about starting school in Tulsa. What were the kids like there? I wouldn't have any friends! I would be the new kid! My worries went away, I was very out going, and I bet I would meet tons of new people the second school started. Yea.I had no worries about school. The only worries I had left now was about Kevin and I. I really had to talk to him. We would be leaving soon and it was definitely necessary that we talked! "Ok" I said sleepily. I liked shopping, but shopping with Rain was a pain. She would be in a store for at least 2 hours and could come out empty handed. That's why we never really went shopping together. I would go with my friends, and sometimes mom and she would go with her friends. I was still excited though, I needed new clothes for school. I walked up to my room. Hmm.where should I start packing, I thought. I went back downstairs and took some boxes out of the garage. First I decided to pack all my valuables, then books and stuff and then clothes. The next couple of days, we spent packing. Since Jake had no clue how to pack, and when we tried to teach him, he would just throw everything in a box and state that he's done, we decided to pack for him. I did his clothes and Rain did everything else. I helped pack up the living room and kitchen stuff. So, finally we were almost done with everything, except the big stuff, like the couch, tv and beds and stuff. The only other stuff that hadn't been packed was mom and dad's stuff. I tried to do some of it, but froze and couldn't move when I walked in the room, until Rain walked in the room, to find me sitting on the floor, just staring at my parents' picture by their bed. She did something I never thought she would never do. She sat down next to me and stared at the picture with me until Jake came in the room, stared at us with a frustrated look on his face. "What's wrong, Jake?" Rain asked. "I don't like packing!" he yelled and stormed out of the room, left me and Rain laughing hysterically. When we calmed down, I got up, picked up a box and started throwing things into it. Rain did the same. We decided to separate the clothes by the ones we like the best, (mom's not dad's) and the one's that could go to charity. We gave all of dad's clothes away, except his tux that he wore on their wedding day, which holds too many memories, happy ones, we couldn't find mom's gown though. After working on it for couple of days, we were basically done with packing. The things that were left were the big stuff, which we rented a truck to take to Tulsa, and things that will go to charity. We would be moving the next day. Today Tara and Kevin are coming over, so we can spend time together for the last time, although they said they would visit, school will be starting soon, maybe during winter break. I went to my room to get ready, I wanted to look good for Kevin, and I wanted to convince him that I am worth giving a chance at long-distant for.  
  
I got dressed in my sexy black leather skirt and a lacy tank top. I put on some eye shadow and lip gloss. I didn't look whorey or anything. Just sexy. They arrived around 6. Kevin gave me a passionate kiss at the door. Tara didn't mind. Most of the night we just sat around and talked. They both said, they would write, and I said I would write back. Kevin offered to cook something but I told him that we had packed everything up. So he offered to take us to Mc. Donald's but we didn't much feel like being in public, so he decided to go and pick something up. He is such a gentleman! When he left, me and Tara talked about girl stuff and at some point we both cried, for a little bit. I wasn't surprise when I cried. She was my best friend ever since kindergarten, and now I was leaving and we wouldn't see each other for a long time. "I'll miss you so much!" I managed to say through tears. "I'll miss you too!" she said, almost going hysterical. We were really crying, hard. Oh, my god, I'm having second thoughts, do I really want to move?? How can I leave Tara? Kevin? Everybody else? "You'll be fine, its better if you move, go start a new life. I'm just sorry I won't be there for you, right after your parents." she stopped. "You were there for me when my parents got divorced. I would have never gotten over it, if you weren't there for me!" "Shut up about it already!" I said, "Let's just enjoy our time together" she nodded. "You'll always be there for me, we'll write, you'll visit. We'll always be best friends!" she nodded again. I hugged her. Just then Kevin walked in with the food. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"Uh.I think I forgot the shakes" he said, and walked out the door. He would get his time with me.soon. We sat and hugged some more then she put a little box in my hand. It was wrapped nicely in polka dotted, pink wrapping paper. "Oh, no!" "No presents!" I said, but I had gotten her something too. "Hang on" I said. I ran upstairs to get what I had gotten her. I had picked it up when Rain took me and Jake shopping. It was fake pearl earrings on real gold. I ran back downstairs. "Whatya got there?" Tara asked, smiling, knowing that I had gotten her something too. "Oh, nothing, just something I got for you" I smiled. We exchanged our gifts. I couldn't believe what she had gotten me! It was the same earrings that I had gotten her. How well did we know each other? "Real well" Tara said. I was glad though, I really liked the earrings but they were kinda expensive so I couldn't get 2 pairs since I had to pay for it with my own allowance. Rain bought all the clothes so I figured I should at least buy the earrings with my allowance. We exchanged 'thank you's. By that time, Kevin was back. We sat down and ate our burger and fries. It was around 10:30 when we were done with the food. Tara got up. "I better go, you know Sara, and she doesn't like it when I come home late. Man, I couldn't even get it through to her that my best friend is leaving tomorrow, that b.." we laughed. Sara is Tara's step mom and she hates her, she hated her dad too for a while that he even married her. With that Tara hugged me one last time, (well not last time, they came over the next day and said good-bye before we left.) and left. Kevin and I talked for a long time, and made out part of the time. We talked about what I wanted to talk about too. We agreed on being friends. I was really upset when he suggested this and even started yelling a little, then he reminded me of Jake, it was late and he musta been a sleep, so I calmed down. But I was still upset. Then we talked about it and it made sense. I mean, we wouldn't be together and so we'd drift apart, which was probably true. And he's a 15 year old guy, so he might feel insecure and drift away from me to different girls, by me not being there to take his mind away from other girls with my charm and beauty, he said. I was kinda taken back, that he would actually think about other girls, but I was impressed by his honesty. He really was a good boyfriend and now he is a good friend. Besides after I thought about it, what if I like other boys? Instead of ending it then, it was better to end it now and still stay friends. I was happy and tired at the end of our long conversation. It was around 12:30 when he left. I directly went to bed, and fell a sleep, tomorrow was going to be a big day. I woke up early in the morning, partly because Rain woke me up to start getting ready, and partly because when she tried to wake up Jake, he made a really big fuss and woke me up. Rain decided to let him sleep a little bit more. 'Sides all he had to do was to put his clothes on. We had to load things in the truck. I got up and took a warm shower. My last time taking a shower in this bathroom. I got dressed in jeans, a tank top, (cuz it was so hot) and sandals. Today, for once in my whole life, I didn't slide down the handrail of the stair's. I knew I wouldn't get to do it again, but I just didn't feel like doing it. I went into the kitchen where Rain was carrying the 'kitchen stuff' labeled boxes into the truck. I saw Larry, Rain's boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) carrying the couch with a couple of his friends. A bunch of Rain's friends were there too, helping us get our stuff in the truck. Rain looked sad, I thought maybe she might cry, but she didn't. I managed a shy "hi" to her friends and went back to the kitchen to get some boxes. I wondered how they (meaning Rain and Larry) ended their relationship. Did they brake up? Or are they willing to have a long-distance relationship? I couldn't ask Rain, she would just tell me that it's none of my business and yell at me for sticking my nose in everything. I shrugged it off and went back to carrying boxes. After I carried a bunch, Rain asked me to wake up Jake. I went upstairs to wake him up. I helped him get dressed and get his stuff downstairs. Larry and his buddies were carrying my stuff out to the truck. God, we had so much stuff. How would we fit everything into the new house? Rain said it as smaller than this one. Finally all the boxes and the furniture were placed in the truck. Kevin and Tara walked over a little while before we left. This was awful. I couldn't say good-bye. I didn't want to. Tara hugged me, I was wearing the pearl earrings she gave me, and she was wearing the ones I gave her. I hugged her back, tightly. I couldn't speak. There a knot in my throat and if I said anything it would open up and I wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling down. Same with Tara, I could see the tears in her eyes, but she was trying hard not to let them fall down. "I love you, you take care. Best friends forever, k?" I managed to say and put my hand out so she would shake it. We had a special, best-friends handshake. I couldn't help the tears from falling down my cheeks anymore, I just let go, and she did too. Kevin just stood there frowning while we said good-bye. She shook my hand. "Love you too, take care", "Best friends forever" and she hugged me again. I pulled away, if I didn't I would start bawling like a baby. I smiled at her, she turned away to wipe away her tears and to pull herself together. I turned to Kevin. He was standing there looking as miserable as I felt. I hugged him. "Take care" he said and hugged me back.. "You too", "Friends?" I asked "Always" he said back. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. By this time Rain was done saying good-bye and thanks to her friends, and Larry. And Jake was already in the car, all buckled up. I noticed that Rain kissed Larry on the lips and said "See you soon, k?" "Sure, babe" he said and let go of her. 'See you soon'? What does that mean? Rain got in the car, still trying to hold her tears back. I hugged Kevin and Tara one more time, said thank-you/good-bye to Rain's friends and Larry and got in the car. I couldn't stop the tears as I waved at Tara& Kevin. And we drove away, on to out new home, in Tulsa. 


	4. A Special Thanks

Note: This is not a chapter!!!  
  
Thank you for those who review or one person in this case.  
  
naria4: thank you, I like it too, so, any suggestions on whom from the gang Summer should have a crush on or go out with? I was thinking maybe Pony? PLZ REVIEW! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!!! 


	5. The long ride

The long ride.  
The drive to Oklahoma was really long. I read most of the time. "You'll  
get sick, if you read in a moving car" Rain warned me, but I kept on  
reading anyway. Sure enough, I started to feel nauseous. I put the book  
down. So now I had nothing to do for the rest of the ride. Jake slept  
most of the time. And Rain and I talked about stuff; I asked all the  
questions I had on my mind.  
"So what are we going to do now? Are you going to get a job or what?" I  
asked  
"Um, I dunno. I guess so. Let's just worry about settling in for now, k?"  
she said smiling. I nodded, but kept the questions coming.  
"Do you have any idea what the new house looks like? What kinda of  
neighborhood it's in and stuff?"  
"Hmmm, no not really, the real estate agent that sold it to us didn't say  
much about it. She didn't really know either. She just made some  
connections with people in Tulsa and they found us a new home."  
"Great." I said bored, I wonder what kind of neighborhood it's in. I hope  
it's a nice one. Although our old house wasn't in a perfect neighborhood  
either. It was close to the city, the action. My eyes drifted away to the  
window. I watched all the houses we passed and after a while it was all  
blank. My thoughts drift away once more and I slowly fell asleep.  
When I woke up, we had stopped. I think it was a gas station or a  
restaurant or something. Neither Rain nor Jake was in the car. I looked  
around sleepily for a while. I noticed Rain and Jake approach the car.  
They both hopped in.  
"Ready for something to eat?" Rain asked me.  
I wasn't sure my stomach was still uneasy; I didn't know whether it was  
because of the reading or all this excitement. I turned to Jake; he was  
happily sitting in the back seat, playing with his toy truck. I turned  
back to Rain,  
"Sure" I said, "but I have to go to the bathroom first."  
We walked over to the gas station that was right near the restaurant. I  
went into the ladies room. It smelled heavily of a lady's perfume. I was  
already nauseous and the smell only made it worse. There was a huge line  
to the bathrooms but I couldn't hold it in. The second someone got out, I  
pushed through the crowd, excusing myself. I ran into the stall and shut  
the door. I threw up for about a minute or two. Then stopped to catch my  
breath. I was breathing heavily and slowly. I felt sick again and threw  
up once more. When I was done, I could hear someone calling my name. I  
could faintly hear it from all the conversations that were going on between  
other people. I recognized the voice. It was Rain's. She knocked on the  
door of the stall I was in.  
"Open the door, Summer!" she yelled.  
I opened the door. She looked at me in a disgusted way. "Oh, my god! Are  
you ok?"  
"I'm fine, just a little nauseous."  
"Come on, lets get you all cleaned up and new clothes to change into." She  
slowly lifted me up from the floor and flushed the toilet behind me. I  
felt sick again as I moved. I stopped, turned back and ran back to the  
toilet, and I threw up again. Rain waited by my side the whole time and  
held my long black, silky hair back. When I was done, she helped me walk  
over to the sink and helped me wash my face. The cold water felt cool on  
my burning face. I felt hot. I dried my face with a bunch of paper towels  
and we walked back to the car. "Where's Jake?" I managed to ask.  
"In the car waiting" Rain said back. When we got to the car, Rain let go  
of me and I almost fell, I felt really weak. She opened the car door and  
let Jake out. We walked over to the restaurant. I didn't feel much like  
eating anything, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold anything down  
anyway.  
I just ordered a glass of water. I took one sip of it before I rested my  
head on the cool surface of the table. I felt a soft hand on my forehead.  
"Wow, you're burning up. How'd you get so sick?"  
"I dunno" I said back and put my head back on the table.  
"Jake, eat faster, we have to leave soon." Rain said. I kept on feeling  
worse and worse. I didn't know what it was that made me sick. Jake and  
Rain got done with their food and we left.  
"How much longer is the drive?" I asked Rain, as we got back on the road.  
"Hmmm, another 4 hours or so." I groaned. "Why?"  
"Too long." I replied.  
Ok, that's all for this chapter. I know it wasn't very long, but I have a  
party to go to so I had to write this real quick. So anyway, I got some  
reviews!  
Jen: lol, I didn't want you to read it because I thought it was bad, but  
thanx. Keep on reading and reviewing.  
Lillia E: Thanx for the suggestions. Yea, I don't like Rain a lot either,  
I'm making her kinda similar to my sister and my sister's always mean and  
cold to me. I'm not putting Summer in my position or anything, I'm not  
really reflecting my life on her, but the people around her are pretty  
similar to the people in my life. I do (will) include some of my own  
experiences in the story though. About the curtis' and the similarities,  
yea, I pretty much wanted them to have similarities, so Summer and Pony  
could have something to talk about, something to bring them closer and  
stuff. About the spelling and stuff, I'm not a great speller and I wasn't  
really born in the U.S., I grew up here but English is really my second  
language. (French is first.) So, my grammar isn't that good either. I will  
try to make it more readable though. About Jake, I know it was misleading.  
I wanted him to sorta turn out like my brother, whose 3, but later I  
wanted to make him start kindergarten soon, so I thought 5 would be ok, I  
do have an idea of him throwing a tantrum when they move though, I don't  
think he'll like the neighborhood much. Also about the poor neighborhood,  
I thought about it a lot. Well, here's my explanation for it, Rain wants  
to go to collage! And she wants to send Summer to collage too, so she has  
to keep most of the savings and since she goes to school she won't have  
much free time for a job. She will have one, but not a good one, also I  
meant to say that they're not rich rich, but they were able to make the  
ends meet and a little extra money for some luxury. But now with no one  
supporting them and Rain still in collage, they had to put up with living  
in a lousy neighborhood. But I dunno this might not make sense much so I  
might change it to them moving into a socy neighborhood but Summer will  
hang out with Pony in school and that's how they'll become friends. I  
dunno, I guess I mislead people by saying that they were really rich, but  
they're not. They just got along real well, but now, with Rain having such  
a lousy job, they won't be able to have all these luxury but they will  
still make the ends meet. (Also remember Rain's collage tuition isn't  
really paid up yet.) Also I was maybe thinking about blaming this on the  
real estate person, for selling them a house in a lousy neighborhood. I'll  
have to think about this, but I will do my best to clear all this up in the  
next chapter. And finally about Kevin, yea, I was thinking about having  
him visit during winter break, and by then Pony and Summer could have  
something going on, not official but getting there and maybe Kevin will  
screw things up. I don't really know. This story was first written, but  
then I found that hard to type and some mix-ups so I decided to just go  
with the flow. Just write whatever that came into my mind, so I am.  
Anyways, I tried to fix stuff in this chap. and make things more clear.  
Thanx so much for reviewing and letting me know about my flaws. It's  
important to learn from your mistakes so I will try to be clearer about  
stuff in the next chap. Keep on reviewing.  
sodapop'll-be-mine: Yea, I was thinking about having them move next to the  
curtis' but I am kinda having second thoughts, cuz in chap. 1 or 2 (I don't  
remember) I made the mistake of saying that Summer and her family were  
rich. They really aren't that rich. They just get along fine, like paying  
bills and stuff. At least they did when their parents were still alive. I  
was thinking about having Summer get a job, because Rain is in school and  
she doesn't have a very good job, and they do have to save for her  
(Summer's) collage. But notice that Summer is only 14, I'm not really sure  
anybody would give her a job, (especially at the Dx, but thanx for the  
suggestion) although it might be a small town. I dunno yet, but I will  
think about it more. Keep on reviewing.  
Breej: Thanx for the suggestions. I will think about her getting a crush  
on tow-bit instead of Pony. I was just thinking Pony because they are  
basically the same age and they have a lot in common- skipping a grade,  
parents and stuff like that. But I will think about it, maybe she could  
have a crush on two-bit but later in the story Pony will maybe start liking  
her more than a friend. Unfortunately Dally and Johnny are dead in my  
story, so sorry! I hated to see Dally die too, but it happened in the real  
book and I was having ideas about Pony telling Summer about the whole mess  
with the socs and stuff but I really can't do that unless Johnny and Dallas  
are dead, I am so sorry! I'm a Dallas lover but it's just they way I  
planned things to go I guess. About the paragraph thing, I do have spaces  
in my original writing that I type up in my computer but I don't know how  
it turns out like that when I post it up, know what I mean? Maybe I should  
try double spaces? If you know a way to do it, plz tell me! I am new to  
using this and I really can't figure it out! It looks all fine in my word  
document but when I post it, it has no new paragraphs! I'm so confused!!!!  
Anyway, thanx for the suggestions, I really appreciate it and I will change  
it about Pony and Summer. I'm not a Pony lover or anything, I just thought  
cuz of their age and similarities and stuff, and they would make a good  
couple. But I could have them be friends at first and have summer have a  
crush on someone else, how does that sound? Also about Summer getting a  
job, I don't know if I will have her get a job yet. One of the reasons,  
because she is only 14 so I don't know if anybody would give her a job in  
real life. Another reason, it's summer in the story now, but school will  
start soon and most of the important events will happen during the school  
year, so I was really planning on skimming through the rest of the summer  
really quick, but if you guys really want it I could mention somewhere that  
maybe, (after she met the gang) soda got her a job at the dx? Anyways I'll  
think about it, keep the suggestions coming!  
Ponyboysgirl1: I was going for summer having a crush on Pony too but some  
people suggested it would be better if it was another person from the gang.  
I really don't know what to do now! I was going for pony because he is  
the youngest in the gang; therefore his age is closer to Summer's age, and  
the rest of the gang is kinda too old for her. Also, they have a lot in  
common, like both of their parents have died and the reason I had Summer's  
parents die the way they did is partly so the curtis' and Summer would have  
some things in common. But that's just what I think, I do need more  
suggestions!! I think I might just do a little survey thing to see what  
people want. Keep on reviewing.  
  
PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW! And I will update soon. Thank you again for those  
who reviewed, plz keep the suggestions coming, they really help me decide  
on what to do next. Who do you guys think Summer and Rain should go out  
with (choices of people from the gang) and/or have a crush on? 


	6. The New Neighborhood

Chapter 5  
Hey, Kate here, this is the chapter where Summer meets the gang. I decided  
to have them move into the poor neighborhood, because of the reasons I  
explained/ gave in this chapter. I still need suggestions about who from  
the gang, should Summer date. And who Rain should like/go out with. I was  
thinking maybe Darry with Summer, since they have a lot in common, and  
they're alike. And I'm going for Pony for Summer, but I could change it  
according to the amount of reviews I get, against it. Anyway, without  
further ado, here's chapter 5.  
The new Neighborhood  
~ Summer P.O.V. ~  
The next 4 hours of the ride was long and boring. I slept half of the time  
and my stomach was better, I wanted to read, but Rain wouldn't let me. She  
said we were making perfect time, and didn't have time to stop, so I could  
puke again. So all I did was to stare out the window and watch the other  
cars as they passed by. Jake was starting to get bored too. He had slept  
too much and now he was crabby. Every 5 minutes he would ask,  
"Are we there yet?" and every time, Rain's answer would be the same answer,  
"No". At some point I couldn't take it anymore, so I told him to shut up.  
He was quite for a while until he started to bawl. I felt bad.  
"I'm sorry, Jakie" he wouldn't stop crying. "I promise I'll make it up to  
you, how would you like some gummy worms when we get to Tulsa." I couldn't  
give 'em to him now, because they were in my suitcase in the back.  
He sniffled, "Ok". I smiled, but Rain gave me a cold look, she never like  
me shutting him up or bribing him with candy.  
I had a terrible headache. I had taken 2 aspirins when we had stopped but  
it didn't help much. I wanted to take a third one but Rain yelled at me  
and told me if I wanted to kill myself then I should go ahead. After she  
said that, I reached into my backpack and was taking the aspirin bottle  
out, but she knocked it out of my hand and told me that she was just being  
sarcastic. Ha, ha. besides 3 aspirins couldn't kill me, if I took like 6  
or 7 then maybe, but not 3. I took one anyway, ignoring Rain's command not  
to, when we stopped again for gas. Rain was paying for the gas, and I just  
swallowed one real quickly. Jake was too busy playing with his toy truck  
so he hadn't seen either. It helped but not much.  
An hour or so later, I was happy to see the sign that said "Welcome to  
Tulsa" Rain was telling me something about the house, but I didn't listen,  
I would see it for myself soon, anyway. We drove past some nice houses. I  
saw a house that had a "for sale" sign then "sold" over it. I looked over  
the house carefully. It was a pretty nice house. It was blue with a pink  
door. I was kinda disappointed when we drove past it. I really thought  
that was it. We drove until we were far east from the nice neighborhoods.  
The houses here were, sorta old and small. We drove into a street, the big  
red sign on a fairly big, not too old house, caught my eye. It had a "for  
sale" sign, just like the one on the other house and "sold" over it. That  
must be it, I thought. Not too bad, giving the circumstances that Rain  
will be in school and probably won't have a good job. The house must be  
all paid for though, with the money we got from our other house, when we  
sold it. This house wasn't worth as much as our old one, but it was pretty  
big, just kinda old.  
As we got closer to the house, I noticed the house right next to it. It  
was smaller than ours and maybe older. There were 4 boys in front of the  
house, 3 of them were crowded around the one in the middle and one of them  
was yelling, "Happy Birthday Pony!" Pony? I thought that must be the boy  
in the middle's name. What an interesting choice for a boy's name. The  
guy that was singing happy birthday to Pony looked around 18 or 19. He had  
long rusty colored side burns. The boy standing next to him looked around  
17 or maybe 18. He was handsome, and had a killer smile. The boy next to  
him looked around the same age as the handsome boy. He was sorta taller  
than the other ones and had a frown on his face. Maybe he wasn't happy  
with all the attention the birthday boy was getting. They watched us as we  
drove up to the house next to theirs. Rain parked the car, and turned to  
me.  
"So, this is our new house!" She yelled.  
Jake looked around, I don't think he liked the neighborhood or the people  
around much. He was probably acting out. The doctor had said that he was  
in shock and denial about our parents' death, and when he came to, it would  
be hell for us. Ok, so he didn't actually say that but I knew it would. I  
mean, losing his parents and moving to a whole new place, all in less than  
2 weeks? It was going to take a long time to get used to.  
"It's.." I couldn't find the right words to describe our new house. ".old"  
I said slowly.  
"I know, but it will have to do; besides it's not that old." Rain said  
looking over the house and doubting her own words for a second. I sighed,  
"Let's look around then." I said.  
We both got out of the car. But Jake would even move an inch from where he  
was sitting. Rain opened the door to the back seat, she held out her hand  
to Jake, to help him out. He didn't take it, didn't move. Rain turned the  
smile on her face to a frown. I just stood there, peeking at the boys next  
door.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rain asked, concerned. Jake didn't answer.  
"Come, on, lets look around our new house." She said, grabbing his hand,  
when he didn't take it.  
"No, lettme go!" he screamed. I blushed as the boys looked over to see  
what the yelling was about. I walked over to Jake's side.  
"Don't you want to go see your new room?" I asked, sweetly.  
"No!" he yelled. "I wanna stay here!" Rain glanced at me narrow eyed.  
What? This wasn't my fault. I apologized after I told him to shut up and  
offered candy and he has cheerfully accepted it.  
"Ok, then stay here." Rain snapped. She let go of his hand and walked  
towards the house. I frowned.  
"Come, on Jake, let's go see our house and I'll try to find that gummy  
worms I promised you." I said as sweetly as I could. He was about to cave  
in when Rain yelled at me to let him do whatever he wants and get my ass  
over where she was. I ignored her and went on to helping Jake out of the  
car, when I looked over to see Rain with an extremely mad look on her face.  
I immediately, basically pulled Jake out of the car and half dragged him  
over to the house. I was really blushing, they guys were staring at us,  
trying to figure out, who we are and what we were doing. We walked in to  
the house leaving the boys staring at us.  
The first thing I noticed was the fireplace. It was made out of stone and  
had sorta like a reddish, grayish color to it. It was real pretty. We  
walked around for a while. There was the living room, connected to the  
kitchen. The kitchen had a little bar, just like our old house used to.  
Jake's face lit up when he saw the bar. He loved to sit up there. Too bad  
we had given away our old stools. We just had to get new ones. There were  
3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. There was a big room, with its own little  
bathroom. That would probably be Rain's room. The second biggest room  
would be mine, the one by the bathroom, and the smallest bedroom would be  
Jake's. It was across from mine. I walked into the room, which would be  
Jake's fallowed by Rain. There was a window that out looked to the  
backyard. The yard was pretty big. Not enough to make a pool in the  
middle of, but big enough for us. There were two parallel trees that were  
just perfect to put up a hammock. There was also a big branch that I could  
tie a tire swing on for Jake. That would make him really happy. Jake  
walked into the room.  
"How do you like your new room?" I asked.  
He frowned. "Hmft!" he said and went back into the living room. Rain  
walked back after him, I gave her a pleading look not to be too hard on  
him. It was hard for him to lose his parents. She gave me back a look  
that said 'it's hard for me too and I really can't take this from him.'  
Luckily she didn't yell at him or anything. She just didn't say anything.  
We walked out to the car, leaving Jake in the house. Rain popped the trunk  
open. I picked up a box, and almost dropped it while trying to pick it up.  
"Be careful" Rain said coldly, like it's more important that I don't break  
the stuff in the box then not to break my back. "I don't want you to hurt  
yourself." I was kinda shocked, she actually cared if I hurt myself or not.  
"We have a lot to carry, and I can't carry all this by myself." Of course,  
I knew she didn't really care about me, just about herself.  
"I know" I said coldly.  
After we had carried some of the boxes inside, the boys that lived next  
door, started towards me and Rain. We were trying to carry the couch  
inside and I had dropped it just as we had lifted it up, out of the truck,  
so Rain was yelling me for almost making her drop her side too.  
"Come, on! Lift if back up!"  
"I'm trying!" I said in a whiney voice. I really was trying! But I just  
wasn't strong enough to lift it up. I looked up, 3 guys were walking up  
our drive way. 2 of them I had seen when we first came. Pony or whatever  
and the real handsome one. The 3rd one I hadn't seen before. He was tall  
and had over sized muscles. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed  
every one of his 'em. All three boys' hairs were heavily greased either to  
the side or back, and a cowlick in the back. I couldn't stop staring at  
them.  
"What are you waiting for? I'm about to drop the freakin' thing!" Rain  
snapped.  
"Huh?" I asked confused.  
"Lift it up!!" she said impatiently. When I still wouldn't do anything, she  
let go of her side. "Oh, forget it!"  
She put her hands on her hips and stared at the couch for a while. "Piece  
of shit!" and she kicked the couch, hard. The boys stopped when they  
reached us. I stopped trying to lift up the couch, and fell to the ground.  
Rain looked up from the couch and saw the boys. She immediately blushed.  
She never blushed around boys! She was the most out-going person I have  
ever known. She probably blushed because she had sworn in front of boys  
she had never met before.  
"Hi, we're your neighbors. Can we help you carry something?" The tall boy  
with the muscles asked.  
"Um, no, we're doing pretty well by ourselves." Rain said, looking at the  
couch.  
"Are you sure, you seemed to have some trouble with that." the boy that  
looked like a goddess said.  
"Yea...but than." Rain started to say but I cut her off.  
"What are you talking about? We can't lift this up by ourselves! Unless  
you want me to break my back or something!" I snapped.  
Rain stared at me wide eyed. "I guess we could use some help." She said  
finally. "Would you mind?" she asked the boys.  
"No, no problem!" the youngest boy, that looked around my age, maybe a  
little older, said.  
They helped us carry the stuff inside, including the bed, the couch, the tv  
and some of the boxes. Every once in a while, I would stop and talk to the  
youngest boy, whom I found out his name was Ponyboy. "What an interesting  
name" I said when he told me his name.  
"Thanks, if you think that's interesting, you should hear my brother's  
name." he said.  
"What is it?"  
"Sodapop"  
"Which one, the muscular or the handsome one?" I asked, and then I could  
have hit myself. I blushed immediately. "Sorry" I said slowly.  
"Oh, it's alright. Everybody thinks Soda's handsome. And we call Darry,  
my oldest brother Superman, because of his muscles." He laughed, blushing a  
little bit himself, I laughed too.  
The boys carried everything in from the truck as me and Rain started  
unpacking.  
"Thank you" Rain said when they were done. "We wouldn't have been able to  
get done today without you. So you said you live next door?"  
"Yes." Darry answered. "Where are you guys from?"  
"New York" I said. Pony smiled, but I didn't know what was so funny about  
it. I just shrugged.  
"Really?" Darry asked, "One of our friends lived in New York for a while."  
"Hmmm, I'd like to meet him, see which part of New York he lived in." Rain  
said. Suddenly the boys' faces went cold. Rain stopped for a second.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing.just.Dallas is dead. He died last year." Pony said. I guess  
their friend's name musta been Dallas.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rain said.  
"It's nothing." Sodapop said. He grinned, it was such a crazy grin that me  
and Rain had to grin too.  
Darry asked us if we had anything to eat. We didn't. We had to throw  
away everything we had in our old fridge, and we hadn't bought anything  
extra to eat, we hadn't really thought about it much either. We ended up  
going over to the Curtis' to eat. (Curtis is their last name.) We cleaned  
up a little bit around the living room. When we were ready to go, I went  
to get Jake from his room. 


	7. Note

Note: I finally decided who Summer will go out with.  
  
Despite all the suggestions that Summer should go out with someone else, I  
decided on Pony. I apologize to the people that wanted Summer to go out  
with Two-bit or Steve or Soda or whoever else. I just think that they are  
too old for her. Pony's more like her age, so.yea.sorry again. Anyways,  
here are some people I forgot to thank about reviewing in the last chap.  
  
naria4: thanx for saying the story's good, I really don't think so, but it  
will get better. Once Summer starts hanging out with the gang, and school  
starts and stuff.I don't want to give it away, but you get the idea, it'll  
become more interesting. Sorry about choosing Pony. I'm thinking about  
Summer having a little crush on Soda, but then going out with Pony. I  
don't know yet, we'll see. Anyways, thanx again keep on reviewing.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I think Pony and Summer will make a good couple too.  
Actually I was thinking maybe Pony would be 15 but whatever, close enough.  
It's not really influencing me when you guys give me ideas and opinions. I  
really like to finish this story and it's always better to have opinions  
and ideas from you guys so I can make this story better. Anyways, thanx  
again, and keep on reviewing.  
  
Ok, that's all, and I'm pretty sure it's final about Pony and Summer. But I  
still need suggestions about who Rain should go out with. I was leaning on  
Darry, but I dunno, keep the suggestions coming. 


	8. Dinner at the Curtis'

A/N: ok, this chapter is where the, actually I don't want to give it away. But anyway things will happen so here we go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jake?" I called out, as I approached his room. No answer. "Jake?" I called again. There was still no answer. I slowly walked into his room. He was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys.  
  
"Hey" I called out. He didn't answer. Somehow I could tell he was mad, but I didn't know why. I remembered the gummy worm. I went into my room and kneeled on the ground next to my suitcase. I opened it and took out the bag of gummy worms. I walked into Jake's room with the bag in my hand; little did I know that was a mistake.  
  
His face lit up when he turned to look at me and noticed the bag of gummies in my hand. I could have smacked myself in the head. Why the hell did I bring the whole bag along? Now he won't shut up until I give him the whole thing!  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing at the bag.  
  
I tried to look surprised. "Oh, this?" I asked. "It's just a bag of gummies. He had a hungry look on his face. "Did you want one? I asked sheepishly. His look seemed to answer my question. "I will give you one if you come out to the living room and meet our neighbors."  
  
He had a sort of a frown on his face. He wanted the gummies, but didn't really want to meet the Curtis'. I shook the bag slowly in my hand, showing him what he would be missing out on.  
  
He shrugged, "Ok!" He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. I took his hand and led him to the living room.  
  
Rain and Darry were having some conversation that Pony, Soda, and I couldn't have really understood. It was about The University of Tulsa or something. Hmmm, I wondered if Darry was in collage. He looked all enough to be. I shrugged my thoughts away.  
  
"Everybody, this is Jake Theriault." I announced. Darry, Soda and Pony looked towards us.  
  
"Why hello" Soda said, grinning a crazy grin. "I am Sodapop Curtis. And these are my brothers Darrel and Ponyboy." Jake smiled when he heard Pony's name. He always liked horses, especially ponies. Soda put his hand out so Jake could shake it. He was acting all shy so I pushed him forward a little bit towards Soda.  
  
"Go ahead." I said, smiling. Jake took Soda's hand. Soda faked a faint.  
  
"Why you have such strong hands for a 4 year old." He got up from the floor. Jake laughed a little but, but shyly.  
  
"I'm 5!" he yelled. "I've been five for a whole month!"  
  
Soda looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're right, my mistake, for a five year old." He corrected himself. Jake giggled a little bit. He was lighting up. Jake wasn't shy most of the time, just around strangers. But now that he had met Soda, Pony and Darry he was acting like his usual self. Just a little crabby but we figured that was normal.  
  
Now that we were done with the introductions, we headed over to the Curtis', which was right next door. Their house is almost as big as ours. I thought to myself. It just looked older. It was a bluish house with a red door. Just like ours, except we have a pink door.  
  
When we walked in, Darry politely asked us to take our shoes off. So we did. I noticed that both the tv and the radio were on. It was kinda hard to notice. The radio was on so loud, I thought I would pass out from the noise. I still had a slight headache. I looked around. They had a yellowish brown couch placed in front of the tv. There was a picture on the wall, of a man and a woman. They looked around 40 or so. Maybe they are Pony, Soda and Darry's parents, I thought. Come to think of it, we really hadn't asked if us coming over for dinner or not was ok with their parents or not. I decided not to say anything. I'm sure Summer had asked.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Darry said, but we couldn't really, I mean we had just met them, how could we just make ourselves at home, when this was our first time at their house? Despite Darry's words, we just stood near the door for a while until Soda stared at us with a weird look.  
  
"Geez, what's the deal? Sit down!" he said pointing at the couch.  
  
I sat on the couch next to Ponyboy who was sitting next to Soda. Jake sat on my lap, and Rain was sat down in the arm chair next to the door. We just sat there for a while and watched tv, while Darry fixed dinner. After around half an hour of silence, someone finally said something.  
  
"So., nice house." Rain said, trying to be polite.  
  
"Thanks." was all Pony and Soda said. There was the awkward silence again. Man, I wish someone would say something.  
  
"What grade are you in?" Soda asked me.  
  
"I'll be a sophomore this year." I answered shyly.  
  
"Really? I thought you were only 14!" Pony asked surprised.  
  
"Yup. I skipped 7th grade."  
  
"Really?" he asked again. "I skipped 4th."  
  
"Cool" I replied. He nodded. We were quite once again. Darry stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, dinner's all ready." He announced.  
  
We all walked over to the table. I sat next to Pony. I think Soda did it purposely, cuz when I was about to grab the chair next to the one that he was sitting on, he got up and let Pony have the spot. I just shrugged and sat down. Soda looked at me and winked. I smiled, to be polite, it was kinda weird, like he was trying to fix up me and Pony. I wasn't even thinking about boys for now. I had decided just to focus on settling in and the up coming school year at Tulsa High. Besides, I still wasn't over me and Kevin breaking up, it would be a long time before I wanted to go out with anyone again.  
  
Dinner was quite, until I had to open my trap and break the silence.  
  
"So your parents don't care that we're here?" I asked. You had to see the look Rain gave me right then. It was look that basically said 'You idiot! How stupid can you be? You should have never gone there.' I looked around. Both Soda and Pony had a hurt look on their faces. Darry's face was as cold as a statue.  
  
"What's the big deal?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Um, our parents died in an auto wreck almost 2 years ago."  
  
I was horrified! Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut? I could have really slapped myself when I realized that we had something in common. I just had to say more, why the fuck didn't I just shut up!?  
  
"Weird! Our parents died in an auto wreck too!"  
  
Total silence. I felt myself redden. Nobody was ready to joke around or even talk about it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! God! I'm just a blabber mouth! I looked over at Jake. He was frowning. Rain put an arm around him.  
  
"Sorry" I said silently.  
  
No body said anything back. I just went on eating. Well, pushed my chicken back and forth in my plate with my fork is more like it. The rest of dinner was silent. Dead silent.  
  
I finished my chicken and me and Rain washed the dishes as a thank you to the boys for the treat. I hoped Rain wouldn't say anything about what happened during dinner. When the boys were in the kitchen, playing, and laughing with Jake, Rain opened her mouth.  
  
"You're such a blabber mouth! Can't you ever keep your trap shut!?"  
  
"Sorry" I mumbled, close to tears. I was already embarrassed; she didn't have to yell at me about it too!  
  
"I mean, don't you think I asked? I did!" I shrugged. "And why do you think I didn't ask in front of everyone? I sensed something, so I asked personally to Darry! Just." she stopped for a second, hesitating what she was about to say next. I hope she hadn't said it.  
  
"Just keep your fuckin' trap shut!" I couldn't take it anymore! Rain's yelling was doing no good. Its not like I meant to ask what I asked, I was just curious and it was so quite, I was just trying to make conversation.  
  
"You shut the fuck up!" I yelled, loud enough for the boys to stop doing whatever it was they were doing and stare at me and Rain.  
  
"Shut up" she said quietly, but in a harsh voice.  
  
"I will, in fact I will never talk again." With that I walked towards the door, mumbled an apology to the boys and left. Just walking down the street, crying. I didn't care if my mascara was running. I was mad! Why did she have to yell at me about every little thing? I kept on walking until a hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
  
"Wait!" I recognized the voice. It was Pony's.  
  
I turned around. He chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I snapped.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"And what about them?" I demanded.  
  
"They're black!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so that's it. Sorry it's kinda shorter than usual but I'm really tired and I still have a lot of homework. I hope you guys liked it; I'm trying to bring Summer and Pony closer. They will get closer once school starts but not enough for Pony to ask her out yet. I know Rain was over mad about a little thing, but I just want to clear it up that it was only because she's under a lot of stress and stuff and since I'm kinda making her like my sister, my sister snappes at me about every little thing, so. I will update as soon as I can but probably not until like thursday or something, wait is thursday thanks giving? I'm confused, anyway I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! And oh, yea.  
  
Dally's Chick: thanx for the review. It's a good idea to have both Pony and Curly go after Summer, I will think about a way to include it in the story. I dunno yet, but maybe I'll have Summer have a little crush on Soda and have curly and Pony go after her. I'm not sure, I'll think of something, thanx for the idea. I'll probably go for it. I think I'm going to have Rain date Darry. They just seem like a good couple. Thanx again, keep on reviewing. 


	9. Twobit and Steve

Chapter 9  
  
Ok, I know I haven't done this before, but I notice everybody's doing this, so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, I only own Summer, Rain and Jake, and some of the other characters I make up.  
  
"Two bit and Steve"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are?" I asked puzzled, and then I remembered that I was wearing mascara.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are wearing make up and." he stopped. "Are you crying?"  
  
I looked down. I didn't like people to see me cry. I usually didn't cry in public. If I felt like crying really bad, I would find a bathroom or hide in my room and cry. But then again, I had just met Pony. He didn't know that I didn't cry in front of people.  
  
"Yes." I shivered. It was a cold night for June and I was only wearing a tank top.  
  
"Here" he said offering his jacket.  
  
"Thanks." I said shyly. He nodded.  
  
We just stood there and stared at each other. Well actually, he stared at me while I stared at my shoes. I was wearing black sandals with plastic daisies on the top.  
  
"I'll walk you home" he suggested.  
  
Well we were basically there, it was like 2 steps away. I stopped thinking about it and just decided enjoy his company. He walked me up to our porch.  
  
"Thanks" I said. He nodded. I unlocked the door with my key and stepped inside. I turned back, "you wanna come in?" I asked. I hadn't realized how messy the house was until I stepped into the living room, motioning for Pony to follow. "Sorry it's so messy around here. We just moved and all, and you know."  
  
"Its fine" he said and sat down on the couch.  
  
I took 2 root beers out of the refrigerator and walked back to the living room. I handed Pony one of them. He took it and thanked me quietly. I sat mine down on the floor near the couch and went over to the tv. I plugged it in and turned it on. I went back to the couch, opened my root beer and relaxed. It had been about a minute, when Rain walked in fallowed by Jake. She started yelling at me immediately not noticing that we had company.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing when you stormed out like that?" I was quite.  
  
"I just didn't want to stand there while you yelled at me in front of them!" I said after a while.  
  
"." she wanted to say something but then noticed Pony standing next to me. "Pony, would you mind going home? Darry was worried about where you went anyway. Sorry but I really need to talk to Summer."  
  
I looked at Pony. I gave him an apologetic look, that meant 'sorry my sister's such and idiot' and 'save me!' at the same time. I think he understood but I still tried to tell him someway that he had to go because Rain was being such a bitch!  
  
"Look Ponyboy, I think you better go. I'll see you later ok?" I said, trying to hold my tears back.  
  
He looked at me in a sorry way. I kinda understood that he and Darry have had some differences too. I realized how many similarities we had. He nodded quickly and left.  
  
I didn't want Ponyboy to leave. I knew Rain would holler at me all night now that we were alone. Why can't she just let it go? It was over and I had said that I was sorry for opening up the subject.  
  
She stared at me dangerously. Then she suddenly stormed out of the room without saying anything. This was weird! I really thought I would get it tonight. But, no. She didn't say anything. Not now, not for the rest of the night or in the morning for that matter. I was surprised. But I guess this meant that the subject was closed and we wouldn't talk about it anymore. I wiped my tears away and shrugged. I sat back down on the couch and continued to watch tv.  
  
The next day when I opened my eyes, I noticed that the sun hasn't even rose yet. I got up and went to take a shower. When I was done, I went back to my room and dressed in tight jean shorts and a black tank top. I stepped out of my room. I noticed Rain sitting at the table, reading the paper. She looked up form the paper when I walked in. I didn't say anything. I just walked to the door and stepped out of the house.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin?" I heard Rain ask, but I just ignored her.  
  
I stepped out to the porch. There was an old swing hanging from the roof. I sat down, hoping it would break down, although I didn't weigh much anyway. I sat down for a while, just thinking about stuff. I decided that it was kinda nice sitting here. It was quite and peaceful. This would my new thinking spot, I thought to myself. I noticed Rain had opened the blinds and was just staring at me, smiling at my own thoughts. My smile disappeared when I saw her. I just stared back. After like a second, Rain shook her head and walked back to the table and went on with reading the paper. I continued to think. First I thought about Rain for a while. She was harsh and cold to me. I didn't understand why. Maybe because she loved me so much that she wanted to protect me and was worried about how I'll turn out or maybe she didn't care about me and just took her anger out on me. I tried to think about something else. My relationship with Rain was too complicated. Then I thought about Ponyboy. I remembered his brother Sodapop. His handsome, movie star-look-alike brother. I also remembered how he gave up his spot at the dinner table so Pony could sit next to me. I thought for a while until I noticed that I had been thinking about Soda a lot. Last night, in bed while I lay down, I thought about him. And after dinner when we were doing the dishes. Maybe I was developing a little crush on him! It doesn't matter anyway, I thought. He's way too old for me. Rain would freak out if I ever went out with a 17 year old. The last person I thought about was Pony before I got called back to reality by a familiar voice. I thought about how Pony was worried about leaving me with Rain last night. I thought about how he ran after me, last night. A lot happened last night, Pony's kinda cute, does he like me? My thoughts got all mixed up. Just, then I heard someone call for me.  
  
"Up early, Summer?" it sounded like Soda.  
  
I turned around. Sure enough it was Sodapop; he was standing next to someone I hadn't met yet. Hmmm, I think I saw him before though.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop. Huh, oh yea. Just enjoying the view." It was a really pleasant view. There was a lot near by with some old couch in the middle of it, a football field and a drunken guy passed out on his lawn.  
  
"Some view!" he said, looking around.  
  
I laughed. "I wasn't really viewing anyway, just thinking."  
  
"Nice thinking place, though, gotta admit that!" I laughed again.  
  
"Hey, anybody gonna introduce us?" the boy standing next to Soda asked. He was almost as tall as Soda and he had brownish hair and brown hair. He was handsome, but again too old for me. He looked around Soda's age.  
  
"Oh, yea. Summer, this is Steve. Steve this is Summer, they just moved in next door yesterday." Soda introduced us.  
  
"Steve Randle. Nice to meet you." Steve said. I nodded, and smiled.  
  
Rain opened the door and called out for me.  
  
"Come on 4-Seasons, breakfast is ready." She had rarely called me by my nickname after mom and dad died. I guess she wasn't mad anymore. It was forgotten.  
  
I blushed. "Sorry, breakfast." I said at Soda and Steve. "I'll see you boys later."  
  
They both nodded and walked off to where they were going. I was about to walk in the house when I hear someone yell,  
  
"Hey, Soda? Is it true? Is it true??" I looked back. I saw the other boy I hadn't met before. He was with Pony and Steve and Soda yesterday when we first came here.  
  
"Is what true, two bit?" I heard Soda yell back.  
  
"Is it true there are two new broads in town?" I immediately blushed. I knew he was talking about us.  
  
Soda stopped and turned to me. He smiled. "Yeah!" he said. I just blushed more. I was turning redder as Soda stared at me.  
  
Rain stuck her head out the door again.  
  
"What's taking so long?" she asked. Then stepped out more noticing two people she hasn't met yet.  
  
"Um, nothing. I'll be right there." I said. But couldn't get Rain to go back in the house. If she found out, about this two-bit guy talking about us that way, she would never let me hang out with Soda or Pony, thinking they think that way too.  
  
"Who are they?" Two-bit asked.  
  
"They're right there. Come meet them." Soda said back.  
  
Two-bit walked over towards Soda and Steve. He looked around.  
  
"Where?" he asked hungrily.  
  
Soda pointed at us. "Hey, Summer!" he called.  
  
I tried to look like I had just noticed them, like I haven't been staring at them for the last couple of minutes. "Yea?" I asked.  
  
"Will you come meet Two-bit?" "He's kinda excited to meet you guys." I blushed.  
  
Rain stared at Soda. "Whose the guy Soda's standing with?" she asked me.  
  
"Um, that's Steve. And I think that's Two-bit."  
  
"Hmmm." she said. "Would you boys like to come inside for some breakfast?" she asked the boys.  
  
Oh, god no! She possibly couldn't think that they would come for breakfast! They probably had somewhere important to do. Girlfriends to get to.  
  
Soda shrugged. "Why not?" he said. "Come, on Two-bit." He gave Two bit a slap in the back and walked up our porch steps. Steve and Two-bit fallowed.  
  
Why was she being so nice? She was furious just last night! Jesus, her mood can change fast, I thought to myself. They boys walked into our house and me and Rain fallowed. She had made omelet and french toast. It smelled good.  
  
"Hmm," Soda said, smelling the air. "Man, it smells good!" he read my mind.  
  
I smiled. So he was a mind reader. Maybe he could just read mine. I suddenly blushed, realizing that I had a huge crush on Soda! I hadn't thought about someone like this since I had a crush on Kevin. Oh, god, what am I going to do?  
  
"So, who are you guys?" Rain asked. I realized that she had invited people that she didn't know into out house. But I figured, she thought they were Soda's friends, which was true, so it was ok.  
  
"Steve Randle." Steve introduced himself.  
  
Rain waited for Two-bit to introduce himself. But he was hooked on Mickey Mouse that was on tv. Soda noticed.  
  
".and this is two-bit!" he said.  
  
Two-bit turned around. "Oh, hi" he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Steve and you too Two-bit." Rain said. "Why don't we sit down?"  
  
Rain looked at me, I was frowning. She gave me one of her 'be nice!' looks so I forced myself to smile. It wasn't a very good smile but it seemed to please Rain. She turned around and walked to the kitchen table. The boys fallowed. I walked towards the bedrooms to get Jake. He hadn't met Two- bit and Steve yet. From what I saw, I knew Jake and Two-bit weren't too different. They would get along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well, that's all for now. It's longer than the last chapter but I've written longer. Anyways the next chapter will be longer, I promise!!!! I got more reviews.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I brought Pony and Summer closer in this chapter, not much but I think I mentioned that Summer thinks Pony's kinda cute. But I decided on Summer having a little crush on Soda first, and then going out with Pony. I think maybe in the next 3 chapters, Pony will work up the courage and get close enough to Summer to ask her out. Keep on reviewing.  
  
naria4: thanx people say it's good but I dunno. anyway, I'll update soon I promise. Just keep on reviewing.  
  
Jen: thanx, lol sleepover! Keep on reading.  
  
I want more reviews before I write the next chap.! So please, please review! 


	10. Movies

Ok, I will be going to Iowa for thanksgiving and we'll be leaving in like 3 hrs. So I decided to write a good long chapter before I go. Here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the outsiders; I only own the characters that I make up.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"The interview"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~  
  
Later that afternoon ~~~  
  
Breakfast was fun. We got to know Steve and Two-bit more. Turns out Steve is Soda's best buddy, and he has been ever since grade school. This reminded me of Tara and me. My eyes kinda blurred, remembering all the fun we had together. But I didn't cry I couldn't. Not in front of Steve and Two-bit or even Soda. I tried to remember the good times we had, not the up-coming ones we wouldn't have. After breakfast, Two-bit, Steve and Soda left for work and me and Rain washed the dishes. She was being awfully nice. I was kinda surprised.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" she asked me.  
  
I almost dropped the plate I was drying. Luckily Rain didn't notice. "Um, nothing I guess, I'll just unpack."  
  
"That's a good idea. Maybe when you're done with your stuff, you can help me with some of the living room stuff."  
  
I nodded. When I got drying the last of the plates, I went to my room. I looked around for a while. Trying to figure out where I should start first. I decided to start with my clothes. I had a little closet and a dresser. That was all we could fit in my room. It wasn't small but not as big as my old room. I had a view of Pony's window and a little bit of the backyard. I hung up all the clothes that needed hanging up in the closet and folded all the rest of my clothes and placed them in the dresser. It was around 12:30 when I got done with my clothes. I was about to start with the books and stuff when Rain called for lunch.  
  
I went to the kitchen. Rain and Jake were sitting at the bar and having sandwiches.  
  
"Sit down, I made you a sandwich." Rain said, without even looking at me.  
  
I wasn't really hungry but I took the sandwich anyway. I mumbled a thank you to Rain started towards my room. Rain turned and stared at me, I just simply left the room. I set the sandwich on my nightstand and went back to work. I put all my books on the shelves on my bookcase. Wow, the sun is so bright today, I thought, as I stared out my window. I had a good view of sunsets in the afternoon. I never really had time to watch tem anymore. I used to watch them all the time. Me and Kevin would lie on my trampoline in our back yard and watch them. But now, the moving and stuff, I never had time anymore. I wondered if Pony watched them, whoa! Where'd that come from? Maybe because I was staring at him! I blushed. Like I said I have a pretty good view of Pony's room, from my room. I was sitting near my window, lost in my own thoughts, when I realized I was staring at him!!!! The funny thing was he was staring right back. Like I had got into his thoughts! I swear me and Pony have so much common. We're both day dreamers, that's for sure.  
  
I just kept on staring at him for a while, slightly blushing. He was doing the same. He was even blushing a little bit and his ears were getting red. I suddenly did something really stupid, I waved. He waved right back, like he was waiting for me to wave fist, so he could wave right back. I blushed more. I noticed that Darry came into Pony's room, and looked like he was yelling at him for something. He suddenly noticed me just sitting there, staring at them. He waved at me. I waved back. He suddenly smiled. He said something to Pony and Pony yelled something back, blushing. I shrugged, and wondered what Darry was talking about. I went back to unpacking. I got to the memorable stuff. Kevin had given me a little jewelry box, as a giving away present. I gave him a drawing of him that I had drew when I first noticed him. It was during art class and we were doing portraits. I was partnered up with another kid named Alex but when we got to drawing, I just totally forgot about Alex and drew a portrait of Kev. I opened the jewelry box; there was a bracelet in it. How come I didn't notice that before? Probably cuz I was mad at Kevin about us breaking up and I was too busy yelling at him, so I didn't notice the bracelet in the box. It looked like a handmade box with seashells on it. It was real pretty. The bracelet had jade stoned in it. It was my birth stone. I smiled and put it on.  
  
For the next 2 hours, I spent unpacking. My room was finally tidy. I'm a neat freak and everything has to be in place and all clean or else I have to get it to be that way before doing anything else. I picked up the empty boxes and carried them out to the garage.  
  
"Done unpacking?" Rain asked me. She was in the living room, struggling with some boxes.  
  
I laughed. "Yea, need some help around here?" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Jake ran into the living room "I'll get it!" he yelled as if he was expecting someone.  
  
I went to garage and dropped the boxes. As I was walking to the living room, I remembered something.  
  
"Hey, Rain, I need some." I stopped when I saw Pony in the middle of our living room.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy" I said kinda surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me and Two- bit."  
  
"Um, I'd like to but I have to help unpack." I said miserably. I wanted to get out of the house, so bad!  
  
"Oh, its ok, go ahead, I'll finish unpacking." Rain interrupted. I was shocked once again. Now she actually was letting go places!  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"So, you'll come?" Pony asked.  
  
"Um, sure, I just have to change."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you at my house in like half an hour then."  
  
"Ok" I said and Pony left.  
  
I walked to my room to get dressed. I suddenly noticed, horrified that I looked terrible. I was covered in dust and my shirt was all wrinkled. Oh, well, at least he know we were unpacking. Wow, why am I so worried about what Pony thinks? Oh my god! Did Pony just ask me out on a date? "Noooo" I said quietly almost doubting my own words. "It couldn't be." It really couldn't be Two bit was going to be there. If it was a date it would only be me and Pony. I sure hope so; I hope I didn't just get myself a date with Pony. I had a crush on his brother for god's sake! I stopped worrying about it. I'm sure Pony just sees me as a friend/neighbor.  
  
In half an hour, I took a quick shower, got dressed in a blue jean skirt and a blue tube top and headed over to Pony's. I knocked when I got to their house. "Come in" I heard someone say so I went in. Two-bit and Steve were sitting on the couch, watching Mickey Mouse on tv, and Darry was in the kitchen working on something on the kitchen table. I didn't see Pony though. He's probably not ready yet, I thought.  
  
"Hey Summer" Steve and Two-bit greeted me.  
  
"Where's Soda?" I asked. Then I realized what I had asked. I'm so stupid! Why can't I keep my mind off of him?  
  
"Work" Steve replied.  
  
I nodded again. It was getting quite then Pony walked in. He had jeans and a plain black shirt on. He smiled when he saw me. I blushed and smiled back.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hi" I said back.  
  
"Ready to go?" Two-bit broke the connection me and Pony were having. Seemed like we didn't have to say anything, we just stared at each other and understood.  
  
"Yup, let's go" Pony said.  
  
We walked out the door saying good-bye to Darry. Steve fallowed us so I figured he was coming too. When we got there Two-bit and Steve bought their tickets and walked inside to chat with some blondes they put their eyes on. Pony paid for both our tickets.  
  
"You didn't have to pay for mine" I said. I felt like we were on a date.  
  
"It's fine." Was all he said before he was interrupted by Two-bit.  
  
"Where would you guys like to sit?" Two-bit asked.  
  
"You tell me" I said, never being here before.  
  
"Hmm, well how about me and Stevie go and hunt some blondes and you guys can watch the movie, over there?" Two-bit suggested.  
  
I giggled, Pony shrugged. "Alright" he said. The walked over to the seats and sat down. I sat down beside him.  
  
We were quite for a while. Just watching the movie. It was one of those, drama movies. I didn't like drama movies. They made me cry. There was a particular part in this movie, where this little boy loses both his parents and gets put into a foster home. It was sad. Tears were running down my cheeks. Pony looked over at me. He laughed a little bit.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he said in a sweet voice.  
  
"It's just sad!" I said.  
  
He laughed some more. I got up.  
  
"You wanna go get some popcorn?" I asked.  
  
"Sure" he shrugged and we headed to the concession stand.  
  
There was a huge line so we had to wait. We talked about New York. Well I talked about my friends and stuff while he listening. We got some popcorn, (I paid) and went back to the movie. We sat back down sipping our drinks and eating popcorn.  
  
I didn't eat much popcorn. When I reached over to get some, I noticed that I had grabbed his hand. I immediately blushed and pulled my hand back. I looked at Pony, despite the darkness I could see him blushing too. I set my hand on my chair. Neither of us said anything until Pony grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's not long, but like I said I won't be able to update till Friday so I thought I would write a quick little chapter. Anyways, what did you guys think? I couldn't wait longer so I decided to have Summer and Pony get close in this chapter. I thought it was sweet, the way he grabbed her hand. Anyways, I got more reviews.  
  
Jen: ok fine I will include new friends and stuff in the next chaps. But like I said in the beginning, I don't really want to reflect this in my life, just around the people around me, so I'll include you guys. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Naria4: thanx, I'll update soon.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: Ok so I had Pony kinda ask her out in this chap. I dunno what happened to all my plans. I just wanted something to happen between them. But I think I'll have Summer ignore Pony for a while until he does everything in his power to get her to go out with him. Keep on reviewing, and I'll update soon.  
  
I want more reviews before I write the next chap!!!! Thank you for those who already review, your reviews keep me writing. I promise next chap will be long and good!! 


	11. The PB and J with lettuce

Hey everybody. I'm back and I'm so glad! Thanksgiving was hell. Literally. I'm going to tell you guys what happened, just cuz it's so funny (not in my case, but my sister thought it was hilarious). Ok, first of all we were like 3 hrs late cuz it was such a long ride, then while me and my cousins were helping with the stuffing (which was a bad idea) we got into a food fight. Well my cousin, John invited his hot friend over for dinner and they were having a little food fight and I was chatting with my other cousin, Melina. So the fight got more serious after a while and they weren't just flicking stuff at each other, they were really throwing food and my grandma was getting mad and she never gets mad, not easily and when she does, it's bad. So, John's friend Mike, picked up a whole hand full of stuffing and threw at him, at that time I was walking over to the fridge to get something, John ducked and I turned around, and the stuffing hit me on the face. It was disgusting because my grandma had put a bunch of sea food crap in it and it smelled really bad and I had spent like an hour doing my make up alone, 2 hrs on my hair. I got really mad and screamed as loud as I could and yelled "god you immature assholes!" my grandma was mad because they were throwing food already and when she heard me say that she thought that I was part of it too. So I had to stand there for like 15 minutes while my grandma yelled at me (I guess I won't be getting much money for Christmas from her this year) when I hadn't even done anything. After like 20 minutes my grandma finally let me go to the bathroom and wash my face. It was horrible cuz my eye shadow and mascara were all around my eyes and I smelled really bad. Spraying perfume didn't help much either. I had to sit through dinner while my cousin and his buddy made fun of me. (I did smack John while nobody was looking though and it felt good!) Oh, and the sad part, my grandpa dropped the turkey while trying to cut it! So they had to cook a ham real cook and made me eat it. (I hate pig! And I'm a vegetarian anyway, so I hated putting that nasty meat in my mouth.) We had to get back on the road right after we ate and its soooo long! I hope I never have to spend another thanks giving with my family. I'm writing this story from my dad's laptop cuz we're still on the road, so if there are a lot of grammar mistakes don't blame it on me; blame it on my dad's reckless driving! So, that's how I spent thanksgiving, I hope you guys had a great one, I sure didn't! Anyways, on with the story..  
  
Oh, almost forgot,  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the outsiders.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"The interview"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~  
  
I pulled my hand away quickly. I don't know why I did. It just didn't seem right. It had only been a week since me and Kevin broke up and I had sworn off boys for a while. Besides I wasn't sure if I really felt that way about Pony yet. I had just met him.  
  
"Sorry" he said shyly. Oh, god! I embarrassed him! I shouldn't have pulled away.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." I stopped. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Pony about Kevin. "It has just been a week since me and Kevin.my ex-boyfriend.broke up. I don't know if I really want another relationship or not." I looked Pony. His cheeks were red. "Sorry" I said again.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. Can we at least be friends?" he was so sweet.  
  
"You bet" I assured him. "Look, Pony you're a nice kid, good looking too." I looked at him and winked. He blushed. "But I don't know if I'm ready yet." I said the last word a little louder. "Yet. I'm not saying I'll never will. I just have to think about some stuff."  
  
He looked at me and nodded.  
  
"I understand." He said, gosh he was such a sweet kid! "I'll always be here anyway."  
  
"You'll be my first when I'm ready again." I said smiling.  
  
He smiled too. Man, I had a lot to think about. Two-bit and Steve came and sat down beside us.  
  
"Whatya tow yappin about?" Two-bit asked.  
  
I giggled a little. "Nothing, Two-bit." Pony said. "Did you guys have any luck?"  
  
"Nah!" Two-bit yawned. By this time the movie was over. "What you guys say we watch the movie over?"  
  
"Um, I think I better get home." I piped up. "I don't want to pile all the unpacking on Rain. She's already really worn out."  
  
"Alright. I think me and Steve will stay." Two-bit looked over at Pony. "You mind walking her home? You know, so the socs won't get a hold of her?" he asked.  
  
Socs? What the hell are socs? Before I could say anything Pony said "come on" and grabbed my arm gently. He started walking towards the entrance. I quickly said bye to Tow-bit and Steve and ran after Pony. I caught up easily. I was in cross country and I'm a pretty good runner.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hey" he looked at me and didn't keep his eyes off for a minute.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. You have beautiful hair."  
  
Damn, this is why I shouldn't have said what I said. Pony was sweet and I was falling for him. I don't know why I had pulled back, I guess I just panicked.  
  
"Thank you" I said. "So what's with this soc thing? Who are they?" I asked confused.  
  
"They are the rich kids, the more-fortunate and they live on the east side of town."  
  
"So what are we?" I asked. I didn't count myself as a soc, I guess because we lived on the west side.  
  
"Greasers!" he said in a cold voice. "We are the less-fortunate and we put grease in our hair. And just because we are poorer than them, they jump us and insult us to out faces."  
  
This was all new to me. There were no socs or greasers in New York. Sure there were the bad and good sides of town, but they weren't labeled as greasers or socs.  
  
"Oh" was all I said. Pony had a face full of hate on when socs were mentioned. I knew something had happened in the past to cause that. Sure they jumped them and beat them up and stuff, that's plenty to hate for, but something bad happened, they had done something to Ponyboy more than to just to beat him up. I didn't push him on telling me. I would ask about it later. He seemed upset already. But what the hell, I kinda knew that Pony couldn't get much upset at me for asking.  
  
"What did they do to you?" I asked.  
  
He looked surprised. How could I have known? I don't even know, I just sensed it or something.  
  
"Um, nothing." He said.  
  
"Come, on Ponyboy. I know they did something, besides, you can tell me. I'm your friend remember?" I asked with my puppy eyes on. No one could resist those. Not even Rain could, it would be easy bait for Ponyboy.  
  
"Right" he said. "It's a long story though, I should tell you."  
  
"Let's sit down then." I said grinning.  
  
We went to a street bench and sat down. I started kinda shivering. It was really cold. Damn! What is it with this state and the cold nights? The mornings were usually real hot, and at night it was just freezing. I guess Pony noticed that I was cold, cuz he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders.  
  
"Thanx" I said with a grin. "So on with the story."  
  
"Right. Couple months ago, me and my buddies, Johnny and Dally."  
  
"Dally from New York?" I interrupted.  
  
"Hey, no interruptions." He said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. Go on."  
  
"Anyways, so me, Johnny and Dal were at the movies one day, the day after I had gotten jumped by the socs." he began and told me the story.  
  
He told me how Dallas was trying to pick up some socs and later that night the socs jumped Johnny and Pony for trying to pick up their girls. They tried to fight back but there were too many of them and they tried to drown Pony, so Johnny killed one of them. I noticed Pony's eyes crowd by memories every time he mentioned Johnny's name. This Johnny, I figured was Pony's best friend. His eyes lit up every time he talked about him. After Johnny killed the soc, they went to Dally for help, and they ran away to an abandoned church. He had to bleach his hair for disguise, and hated it. But I thought it made him look even cuter. Whoa! Where'd that come from? I shrugged that thought away. After a while they decided to go back and then there was a fire in the church or something and so Pony and Johnny ran inside to save some little kids that were in there. Aw, that was so brave of him to run into a burning church to save some little kids. I shrugged my thought away again. I don't know where all this was coming from! I think I was developing a little crush on Ponyboy. After they had saved all the little kids and Pony had gotten out of the church, the roof caved in on Johnny but Dally went back to save him.  
  
"Oh my god! The roof caved in on him!?" I interrupted Pony.  
  
"Yes." he said with pain in his eyes. He continued.  
  
So they ended up in the hospital. Pony was ok. I let out a little sigh of relief when he said this. Pony was looking at me funny. I kinda blushed and told him to continue. .but Johnny had been burned inadequately and had broken his back. Dallas was ok. They were back, but Johnny was in the hospital and had to stay there. Pony told me about some rumble between the socs and them and Johnny dieing and Dallas going crazy and robbing a gas station and getting shot.  
  
"And that's how I lost my buddy and my best friend." He said.  
  
I looked at him in a sympathetic way, no, I think it was more of a concerned look than a sympathetic one. I felt closer to him. Knowing what he had been through just drew me closer to him. I put my arm around him.  
  
"So anyways, what's your life story?" he asked me.  
  
I grew cold. I didn't like talking about my past. My life. How I had lost my parents.but then again he had told me.  
  
"Um, well, my parents died and we moved here. What's to tell?"  
  
"No, I mean why? Why did you move here?"  
  
"My-"I couldn't finish. "I just-"I choked. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't talk about it. "I---"I couldn't get another word out. He gently stroked my long black hair. "My parents.I was really close to them.and just staying in New York. I couldn't have gotten over it.forget, I mean. Rain felt the same. We just wanted out. So we packed our stuff, sold our house, bought a new one here and just moved." I finally said.  
  
He was softly rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I felt real close to him. He leaned in but I pulled away.  
  
"Sorry" he apologized.  
  
"No, don't be." I just stopped talking, leaned in and kissed him on his lips. They were soft and warm. I pulled away.  
  
"But.I thought you weren't ready." He said confused.  
  
"I guess I am now." I said back.  
  
Once again, I leaned in and kissed him. We kissed for about a minute or two. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
I grabbed his hand and looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, my god, it's ten! I really have to get home."  
  
"Let's go" he said and got up.  
  
As we were walking I grabbed his hand, locking my hand into his. We walked home, hand in hand.  
  
When we got to my porch, he leaned in and kissed.  
  
"Good-night" I said and walked into my house. I noticed that all the lights were off. I figured both Rain and Jake were asleep. I went to my room and dropped on my bed. I thought for a long time. I had just met Pony, was I moving too fast? I had a headache so I shook my thoughts away and just focused on getting some sleep. I was asleep before I knew it.  
  
I woke up early in the morning. I hadn't even taken off my shoes the other night. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I went into the kitchen. Rain and Jake were having breakfast.  
  
"What time did you come home last night?" Rain asked me.  
  
"Um, around 10, I think" I said unsure.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
I remembered my night. It was ok until, I remembered kissing Pony. Oh, god! What did that make us now? I had a lot to think about. I groaned and walked back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and thought for a while until Rain came into my room and interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about last night. But then who else was there to tell? Besides, who knows boys better than Rain?  
  
"Ummmm, last night I kissed Pony." I said quickly.  
  
She looked at me surprised. "So soon?"  
  
"What does that mean?" I snapped. Like I had to kiss every boy on the block, sooner or later.  
  
"Nothing, just. me and Darry gave it a couple of weeks before you guys actually..ya know."  
  
Her and Darry? Since when did they talk?  
  
"You and Darry?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"It's nothing like that, kid! We had dinner yesterday. And don't be getting ideas, Soda was there too."  
  
I kept on grinning. The thought of Darry and Rain was kinda funny. Although they would make a good couple. I don't know why, they're just similar in many ways.  
  
I groaned and put my head back down on my bed. "So what do I do about Pony now?"  
  
"Well, you gotta talk to him; see what he thinks about it. How did it happen anyway?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, we were sitting on a bench, sharing our past when I felt realy close to him. I dunno y. I just did so I kissed him, and he kissed me back.a couple of times."  
  
Rain was grinning.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" I snapped.  
  
"You guys just make such a cute couple!"  
  
I threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I laughed, she did too. She picked the pillow up and threw it right back at me. We had a little pillow fight. I was laughing really hard. I have no idea why! I just have these little laugh seizures sometimes. I laugh real hard and can't stop laughing. I stopped when Rain got up from the floor and started towards the door though.  
  
"Where are you headed?" I asked.  
  
"I got a job interview." She said as she picked up some pillows off the floor and smacked me in the head with 'em.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Um, it's a diner. Darry suggested it. He's going to drive me there."  
  
"What for?" I asked a little too angry than I had expected.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dunno, you have your own car, you can drive yourself there!" I snapped, but I had no idea why. I thought they would make a cute couple, why was I so upset that he was going to drive her somewhere?  
  
"Calm down. It's not big deal. He's just giving me a ride, cuz I asked him to."  
  
"Why'd you ask him to?" I couldn't stop. I just wanted to know.  
  
"So you can spend time with Pony and I can't spend time with Darry?"  
  
"No.but why have him drive you when you can?" Rain was starting to get annoyed by my endless questions.  
  
"Cuz I wanted him to! Why do you care anyway? I can make my own decisions, ya know!" she snapped.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I was us wondering."  
  
She just picked up the rest of the pillows and left. I sat there on my bed for a while and thought. Thought about Darry and Rain and my situation with Pony. I disturbed by the knock on the door.  
  
"Can you get that?" I heard Rain call out to me. "Tell Darry I'm not ready yet."  
  
I got up from my bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hi Summer." Darry said.  
  
I don't know why but I was kinda pissed at him driving Rain to her interview.  
  
"Hi" I said in a cold voice. "Sit down where ever; Rain's not quite ready yet."  
  
I went into the kitchen. Jake came out from his room. He went over to Darry and questioned him about his presence until Rain walked in the room. Damn, she looked good. Darry looked up from Jake to Rain. He froze. I heard him compliment Rain on her looks and they left. Rain said bye, but I didn't say anything back. I really didn't know why I was so upset. I was so mixed up. Jake came into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry" he said to me but I didn't hear. I was lost in my own thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm hungry" he repeated.  
  
"Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"  
  
"Yes, please" he said and walked back to the living room.  
  
I took some stuff out for a peanut butter sandwich and started buttering the bread. I was thinking about what to say to Pony. I really like him, but I barely know him! Ugh! What am gonna do???  
  
I brought the sandwich to Jake, who was playing with his toy truck on the floor. Gosh, he loved that toy. He was always playing with that old thing. I remembered, that it was dads and dad had given it to him.  
  
"UGH! PB and J with lettuce! Gross!" I heard Jake yell and spit out the chewed up peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but I wasn't listening.  
  
I stared outside the window as Pony walked up to our porch and knocked on the door..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so that's all for now. This chapter was very long, which was very hard to write in a moving car but o well. I did the best I could. I got more reviews!! YAY!  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I hope you had a good thanksgiving, mine sucked! Sorry I missed ur new chap. I'll read it as soon as I get home, I promise!!! Thanx for the review.  
  
Anigrl20: thanx, lol. I'm not planning on bringing Soda and Summer together, so don't worry, lol. Besides he's too old for her. Keep on reviewing. 


	12. The ring

A/N: Hey Kate here, sorry it took me so long to update. Ok, it wasn't long, it was as long as other people update their stories, but it took me longer than it usually does to update. I had a little cold ever since Friday, so I had to stay in bed-my mom's orders. Even though I hated to do it, my mom was home because of the thanksgiving break and she's home on weekends so she made me stay in bed..I feel better now, so anyways, on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"The Ring"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it before Pony even had a change to knock.  
  
"Hi" Pony said.  
  
"Hi" I said slowly. "Come in"  
  
He walked in, I closed the door. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away, turning my head towards Jake. It's not like Jake hasn't ever seen me kiss Kevin before but Pony was..he just didn't know Pony that much yet. He would get all overprotective and fussy and probably even tell Rain about it. I could care less about Rain knowing, but I didn't want to upset my little brother.  
  
"Right" Pony said slowly.  
  
I turned to Jake. He looked so happy playing with his toy truck, looking at the tv every once in a while. Mickey was on, and Jake loved Mickey. It's like he's addicted to it or something.  
  
"Hey Jake, do you think you can play in your room for a while?" I asked in a sweet voice.  
  
He had a mad/miserable look on his face. I turned to Pony.  
  
"Do you want to talk on the porch?" I asked.  
  
"Sure" he shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to be right outside, on the porch. If you need me, just call." I said to Jake. "Be good" I gave him a little kiss on the forehead and left.  
  
Pony was sitting down on the swing. I walked over and sat next to him. He leaned over to kiss me once more but this time we were interrupted by Two- bit who was being chased by Steve down the road.  
  
"Yahhhh!!! Pony come help me!" he yelled in between gaps of breath.  
  
"What'd you do this time Two-bit?" Pony asked laughing.  
  
"Nothing, just slashed one of his tires is all." Two-bit yelled back.  
  
Pony and I laughed as Steve chased Two-bit to the end of the street.  
  
"So where were we?" I asked Pony.  
  
"Um, I think somewhere here.." He said and leaned in to kiss me once more.  
  
His lips were so warm and sweet but I pulled back.  
  
"Look Pony we have to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?" he asked.  
  
"About, this, you and me. I mean, what does this make us now?"  
  
"Um..."Pony thought for a while. Then he knelt down on the ground on one knee and took my hand.  
  
"Summer Theriault.will you go out with me?"  
  
Oh, my gosh! He's asking me out! What do I do? Before I even had time to think, I blurted something out,  
  
"YES!" wow, I guess that's how I really feel. Pony is such a sweet boy and what the hell; let's just give it a try.  
  
He took out a ring from his back pocket and put it on my left ring finger.  
  
"As long as you are my girlfriend." he stopped, he was blushing as so was I. "This ring will be yours."  
  
I pulled my hand away from his and examined the ring carefully. It was a silver ring with two hearths clinked together with a (I assume) fake diamond in the middle. I really liked it.  
  
"It's gorgeous." I said in an awed voice. It really was! It looked like a ring I used to have. My mom had given it to me, but one summer when we were swimming at the lake, it had fallen out of my hand and I never found it again. It made me happy to have something similar to it. And I knew I would be keeping this ring for a while.  
  
"It was my mom's" Pony said. His eyes were clouded. I could see the pain in them as he talked about his mom.  
  
"Oh, my god! Really? Couple years ago, my mom gave me a ring just like this, but I lost it a while ago." I said.  
  
"Cool" was all he said. I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I knew this ring held a lot of memories for him. Just as the jewelry my mom had given to me.  
  
He just looked so sad! I just wanted to make it better for him. I wanted to stop his pain. But I know I couldn't. It had been 2 years and he was still hurting. I just didn't know what to do to comfort him. Except one thing.I dropped down on the floor next to him. I lifted up his face with two of my finger and kissed him lightly on the lips. There was a hint of happiness in his eyes. I grabbed his beautiful face once more, this time cupping it in both of my hands and kissed him again. The kiss was very passionate and sweet. We were both really into it, just sitting there, on the floor kissing for a couple of minutes until Darry and Rain walked up to our porch. We suddenly froze. My lips were still touching his but we weren't moving. We just sat there hoping they wouldn't see us.  
  
"Thanx so much for driving me, Darry" I heard Rain say. My back was facing them, while Pony could see what ever was going on.  
  
"No problem" I heard Darry say. But that's all I heard. Suddenly there was dead silence.  
  
"What's going on?" I whispered into Pony's ear.  
  
I saw Pony's eyes grew bigger. I couldn't wait anymore. I'm a very impatient person and I can't wait for a long time. I turned around to see Darry and Rain locking lips!!! I don't what came over me, but before I knew it I was yelling loudly at them.  
  
"What the hell Rain?" I said loudly.  
  
They pulled apart quickly. Darry's eyes got crowded with anger and embarrassment at the same time.  
  
"Ponyboy, what are you guys doing?" Darry asked, as calm as he could, which wasn't very calm.  
  
"Um, nothing Darry." Pony said. His ears were turning red. And I was blushing! We had caught each other. I can't believe it though. Rain and Darry?  
  
"Summer Theriault, get into the house this instant!" Rain barked.  
  
"Come, on Ponyboy, time to go home." Darry said, a little calmer than Rain.  
  
Pony gave me a quick kiss on the lips, which didn't seem to help the matter much.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake.." Darry said grabbing Pony's arm and half dragging him down the street.  
  
"Get in" Rain said cold heartedly.  
  
I walked into the house.  
  
"Sit" Rain ordered.  
  
I sat down on the couch. Rain came over and sat on the coffee table in front me.  
  
"First of what in the world were you guys doing, sitting on the floor on the porch, kissing?"  
  
"What were you and Darry doing kissing on the porch in front of the whole neighborhood like that?" I shot back.  
  
"What I do is my business. What you do is also my business, so answer the question." Rain said raising her voice a little.  
  
"Um, well, Pony asked me to be his girlfriend. See?" I said holding up the ring.  
  
"I see. What were you guys doing making out like that?"  
  
"We weren't making out! It was just a little kiss." I snapped.  
  
"Alright, but don't get caught to me again, kissing like that. You'll be in big trouble, understood?" Rain said.  
  
I nodded my head in complete shock. Did I hear that right? Did Rain just let me get away with something without giving me lecture? I think so! Man, I never thought people would change.  
  
"I guess Darry musta brought your good side out." I mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" I heard Rain say from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." I quickly recovered. I think this good side of Rain's is temporary, better stay on the safe side. "Hey what's for dinner?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. What do ya want?"  
  
"I wanna have dinner with my boyfriend. Do.you.maybe wanna invite them to dinner?" I asked eagerly.  
  
Rain grinned. "Kid, I swear..." she stopped. "Ok." I knew she would cave in. After all Darry would be there...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain called the Curtis' to see if they wanted to come over for dinner. But we ended up going over to their house. Because see Two-bit and Steve were over there, and even though Rain invited them over too, Darry insisted on having us over for dinner at their house. Rain made cookies and we walked over to the Curtis' at precisely 7.  
  
During dinner, Darry made the biggest effort to keep me and Pony busy with other stuff than each other. He would constantly put food on our plates to make us concentrate on food. It was a clever idea, but I really felt like puking after being forced to eat 3 pieces of chicken and a whole bunch of mash potatoes. I don't eat much and if I do eat a lot I tend to puke it all out. I used to binge and purge thinking I'm fat when I was basically skin and bones. It wasn't really all my fault though. Rain used to do it so I kinda got into it too.  
  
After dinner me and Pony laid around the living room on the couch or something to settle our stomachs. God, I had so much to eat.  
  
"You? I had 5 pieces of chicken you only had 2!" Pony said.  
  
"3" I corrected him.  
  
"Whatever you still didn't eat as much as me."  
  
"Honey, I don't got a stomach as big as yours!" I said, slurring my words a little.  
  
All that food had made me sleepy. I yawned.  
  
"I think we should leave sounds like someone's getting sleepy." Rain said.  
  
"No, I wanna stay here with Pony" I said, after a while realizing what I had said. I immediately blushed. I can't believe I said that out loud.  
  
I noticed Darry, Soda, Two-bit; Steve, Rain and Pony were all staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked. "He's my boyfriend and I wanna spend time with him!"  
  
I realized that we hadn't told anyone yet. Well I told Rain and Pony probably told Soda. But Two-bit, Steve and Darry didn't know. Well, until now. I kinda expected Darry to know though; I mean why would we try to be so close to each other if we weren't going out?  
  
I looked around the room. Everybody was staring at me and Pony in kind of a funny way. I turned to Pony. His ears were red and he was slightly blushing.  
  
"Sorry" I said in a quite voice. It's true; I really can't keep my mouth shut.  
  
Darry came in to the living room; he dried his hands on a piece of rag and threw it onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ponyboy, how come you didn't tell me?" Darry asked glaring at Pony's arm that was around my shoulder.  
  
Pony removed his arm from my shoulder. I mean come, on! His arm was on my shoulder for about an hour, and we had been whispering stuff into each other's ears' back and forth. It was pretty obvious!  
  
"Sorry, Darry." Ponyboy said.  
  
He looked at me. I blushed. He started to put his arm around my shoulder again, but I stopped his hand and put it around my waist. Darry stared at us for a while, before cracking a grin.  
  
"Well." he said "What do you think about this Rain?"  
  
"I think they make a cute couple" Rain said back. I could have hugged her then. She was being so nice. Hell, she was being a good sister for once.  
  
Darry nodded, and everything went back to normal. Pony kept his arm where it was for the rest of the night and we talked quietly to each other. Soda would look back every once in a while and grin at us. It was such a crazy grin that we had to grin too. It was a perfect night. Both Rain and Darry approved of me and Pony's relationship. They were in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Later they went out to the porch to talk.I reckon they did more than that! Me and Pony glared at each other when they stepped out to the porch. Jake and Two-bit were watching Mickey Mouse and Jake was showing Two-bit his toy truck which he had brought along. Two-bit seemed very amused by pushing the car off the coffee table. They did it over and over again during commercials. Steve and Soda were arm wrestling on the kitchen table. Steve was strong. Soda seemed to be having a hard time. Everything was just so perfect. I wanted to stay right there, forever, in my boyfriend's arms. I put my head on Pony's shoulder and rested my eyes, while he slowly stroked my hair with his fingers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, I know, not a great chapter, but I did the best I could. I only feel a little bit better, not completely good. I hope you guys like it. I finally had Pony ask Summer out. And she accepted. So woohoo. That's all for now, I will update as soon as possible but I can't grantee anything. It really depends on how I feel. I hope I get better so I can update soon. Anyways, I got more reviews.  
  
Dally's chick: That's kinda what I'm thinking about doing. Having Summer and Pony fall in love and stuff. Thanx for the review.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: Thanx for the compliments. Lol, I don't think it's really that good, but thanx. I hope you like this chapter. Especially cuz this is the chapter where Pony asks out Summer. Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll update soon.  
  
Naria4: thanx, I think Pony's sweet too! (  
  
Anigrl20: Lol, soda is my fave. character too! He was so hot in the movie! Lol, thanx and keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
Jen: thanx lol, I will include you in the story!!! I promise!!! Once school starts I will, cuz it's kinda hard to introduce you as a soc when Summer lives in the greaser side of town, but when school starts I'll include you in the story, k? Okay, lol.  
  
That's all for the reviews. Thanx so much for those who review. I want at least 6 reviews before I update though, so please, R&R!!!!! 


	13. Soc Trouble

Hey, Kate here, sorry I wasn't able to update for a while, ok for like 2 days or so, but w/e. I am still sick and I had to stay home from school today but because of the wonderful reviews I got from people for the last chapter, I just had to write a new chapter today. So here goes..  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"The Socs"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~  
  
Pony got up from the couch.  
  
"You wanna walk to the park?" he asked me.  
  
"Sure" I replied immediately. I wanted some alone time with Pony.  
  
I got up from the couch and took Pony's hand. We walked towards the door, trying to sneak out without the gang noticing. But Soda stopped us.  
  
"Where are you guys goin?" he asked.  
  
"Um, just to the park and back." Pony said, nervously.  
  
Soda gave Pony a questioning look. He then turned over to me. I gave him a pleading look, wishing he would let us go. Darry would already give us a hard time; we still had to face him. He grinned at me and winked at Pony.  
  
"Be back soon though, I don't want the socs giving you any trouble."  
  
Pony nodded and we headed out, as we said good bye to the gang. As we stepped on the porch, I noticed the darkness and the sudden quietness. I turned over to the little swing that was hanging just near the window, just like ours. I noticed Darry and Rain were kissing silently. I wondered who kissed who. It was probably Rain that kissed Darry. Even though I didn't know Darry much, I knew that he was kinda shy and Rain wasn't!  
  
Pony slowly walked towards the steps, I fallowed. We were just about to get away with it, when I took a step and the wooden floor silently creaked. It was enough for Darry to hear.  
  
"Ponyboy is that you?" he called into the darkness.  
  
"Let's just keep on going, maybe we can still get away with it." Pony whispered to me.  
  
I nodded. We just kept on walking until we were off the porch, but not out of the Curtis' property yet.  
  
Pony slowly opened the gate slowly. We both walked out. I was about to close the gate door behind me, when someone turned the porch light on. I turned around. Darry was standing on the steps, and Rain was still sitting on the swing. She looked at me and grinned. I grinned back.  
  
"Ponyboy, where do you think you guys are going?" Darry asked.  
  
"Um, well just to the park." Pony answered.  
  
"At this hour? Do you know how dangerous that is?"  
  
I looked at Darry. Danger? What danger? We were only going to the park.  
  
"Darry, let them go, come on." Rain said.  
  
Pony and I both looked at Rain. I knew she wanted to be alone with Darry, so she was trying to talk him into letting us go.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Darry let us go. If any socs bother us, Pony will protect us." I said with a grin.  
  
Darry thought for a while then gave in.  
  
"Fine, but be careful." He said.  
  
"We will" I said as I grabbed Pony's hand and ran down the street.  
  
I stopped when we got to the park and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"You're a good runner" Pony said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm a cross country runner, I outta be."  
  
"Wow, really? I'm on the track team" Pony said in a surprised voice.  
  
"No wonder you're so muscular, with all that practice, who wouldn't be?" I said, teasingly.  
  
"Ha, ha" he said. "Hey, if we ran into any socs, I would kick their ass!"  
  
I looked at him with a grin.  
  
"I'm sure, ya would Pony!" I said.  
  
He nodded. I leaned in to give him a kiss.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard a male voice say from behind me.  
  
I turned around. There were 3 guys leaning on a red mustang.  
  
"Get lost!" Pony said, getting up.  
  
"Pony, what's going on?" I asked when I already knew the answer. So these were the so called social. They didn't look any more worthy than any of the greasers did.  
  
"Who's this? Your girlfriend grease?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is" Pony said defensively.  
  
I just stood there in total silence.  
  
"She don't look your kind, greaser." The soc with the blond hair said.  
  
"Who are you to say whether Pony's worthy of me or not?" I snapped at him. Pony was a kind, protective gentleman. I didn't care whether he had as much money as me or not.  
  
"Honey, I think you're new here, you don't know what your kind is." The blonde haired one said.  
  
"Your right, I am new here, but I know what's my kind or not. You sure ain't, Pony's more like it." I said in a bitter voice.  
  
"Someone outta teach you how to talk to your own kind, sweetie."  
  
"Well, I'm not trash like you, so I can talk however I want to you. You dirty rotten soc!" I snapped. Pony grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I think I went too far; I should have never called him a 'dirty rotten soc'.  
  
"Oh, so you think we're dirty and rotten. You outta learn some respect, baby. And we'll teach you respect."  
  
"You stay away from her!" Pony said. "Your business is with me, leave her out of it." I can't remember the last time I had been in a situation like this. But I was good at defending myself. I didn't take Karate lessons for nothing.  
  
"I've got a problem alright. What's a pretty lady like herself is doing with a greaser like you? It's a problem, alright." The blond guy said. He then turned to me, "You shouldn't be hanging out with trash like this!"  
  
"Don't you call him trash!" I screamed. "He's my boyfriend, and he can kick you're ass anytime!"  
  
I looked at Pony. He had worry in his eyes. Worry that he might not be able to fight 3 tough guys by himself, worry that I might get hurt. But I wasn't scared.  
  
"Bring it on!" he soc snarled.  
  
Pony pushed me back and told me run home and get the guys. But I wasn't about to leave him alone with 3 socs, and let them beat the crap out of him. One of the socs grabbed Pony. He tried to fight the soc off, but damn that soc was big! He had Pony pinned down in a millisecond. The other two ran towards me. They grabbed me by my arms holding me back from helping Pony up. Hey turned me around so I could see the big soc beat the crap out of Pony. It was killing me seeing him like that. I turned my head away but the blond soc grabbed my chin and turned it towards Pony.  
  
"Oh, no Honey! You're going to watch us beat the crap out of your boyfriend. That's what a greasy hood like him deserves anyway." He said to me.  
  
I turned my head away in disgust. The other soc, holding me right arm, slapped me hard across the face.  
  
"This will teach you to hang out with him ever again!" he said.  
  
I felt my face get hot, where he had slapped me. The guy slapped me a couple more times, as I tried to get away. What they did to me was nothing though, Pony was the one that was really getting it. That soc just kept on hitting him, and hitting him. I had to do something. I didn't want Pony to die! Oh, god! What should I do. The only thing I thought about doing was to kick the guys on the groin as hard as I can! I got loose from one of the guys and kicked the other one as hard as I can in the crotch. I turned around and punched the other guys as hard as can on the nose. I learned in health class that if you punch someone on the right spot on their nose, they might black out.  
  
I turned around and saw the other soc, who I had kicked in the nuts, laying on the floor in pain, grabbing his balls. The other soc, who I punched on the nose was on the floor, grabbing his nose, while the grass slowly stained from the blood. I looked over at Pony. He wasn't having much trouble, knowing I was able to take care of myself. He was slugging it out of that big soc! I was so attracted to him right then. He had a look of pure hatred in his eyes, and was just punching the guy here and there, where ever for ever laying a hand on his girl. I felt so protected.  
  
Pony got up from the ground when the big guy finally passed out from the pain. He turned to me. I almost puked. His face was covered with blood and he had cuts all over him. Even though I hate blood, this was my boyfriend's blood. He bled trying to protect me, so I walked over to him, and gave him a little kiss in the lips. I could taste the blood in my mouth, but I didn't care. It's almost like, I love him, I love him so much, that I don't care if I'm tasting his blood or not! I couldn't believe my own thoughts. But it was true. I did love him.  
  
"Come, on let's go before the bastards wake up" Pony said.  
  
I put his arm over my shoulder and we walked towards Pony's house. When we got there the porch light was still on, but there was no sight of Rain or Darry. It was cold, so I guess they were inside. We walked up the porch, a trail of blood fallowing us. I opened the door slowly.  
  
Two-bit and Jake were asleep on the floor with the tv still going. Soda and Steve were playing cards on the table and Rain and Darry were talking silently on the couch. All the heads turned towards us when we walked in.  
  
Rain and Darry jumped up from the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Darry asked, real worry in his voice.  
  
"We whooped some soc ass that's what!" I said, in an awkwardly cheerful voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so I know it wasn't that good, but I stated that Summer is starting to love Pony and there's a romance growing between Rain and Darry, which is basically what I wanted to do in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I got more reviews for the last chapter, YAY!  
  
Lynn1415: lol, thank you.  
  
naria4: I'll try to update soon. ;)  
  
Linda: thanx, keep on reviewing.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: THANK YOU!!!, lol I'll work on getting Karlei, (Soda's girl) into the story. (  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: lol, thank you for the reviews. I really don't mind you reviewing a lot. The more feedback I get, the better I write. Knowing people like my writing, just keeps me going. I love ur suggestion, I'll work on it. Thanx again.  
  
That's all for the reviews. I need feedback on whether the 'love' thing was too soon or not, so plz review!!!! 


	14. Stay by my side

Hey everyone, I decided to update soon because of all the good reviews I got on the last chapter. In this chapter, I will try to make time pass by more quickly and get to September as soon as I can, so school can start for Pony and Summer. I think it should take me another 1 or 2 chapter after this one to get there. Everything will get exciting once school starts, I promise. Anyways, without further ado here's chapter 14...  
  
Oh, and before I forget,  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the outsiders. I only own the character which I make up.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Stay by my side"  
  
Darry and Soda helped Pony over to the couch. Rain pulled me aside and started firing questions.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!!! I shouldn't have let you go! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? What did they do to you? Anything bad? Are you hurt? Oh, god! Look at your face, its bright red! What the hell happened?"  
  
She was talking so fast, I couldn't understand anything. Also partly because the music and the tv was on so loud but also because the whole world was turning around me and I could barely see from the tears that welled up in my eyes. I looked over at Pony. He was just lying there while his brothers and the rest of the gang crowding him, looking over his wounds.  
  
"Um, I...I dunno...no I guess...but Pony...they hurt him badly.." I managed to mumble.  
  
"What? Summer, are you sure? You don't look so good? Did you pass out? Could they have done anything you're not aware of?" Rain asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I said no!" I snapped. I didn't need the attention; Pony was the one that was really hurt. "One of them just slapped me a couple of times. They didn't rape me or anything if that's what you mean!"  
  
Rain looked kind of relieved but I could still see the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Ugh, I should have never let you go anywhere by yourself at this hour of the night!" she cursed silently.  
  
"I wasn't by myself! I had Pony! And he did the damn best he could to protect me and he can't help it if the damn socs were twice the size of him. We still kicked their asses didn't we?" I said annoyed. I was here, alive, and no harmed. What was the big deal!?  
  
"Calm down. It's ok, I'm here now." Rain said as I broke into tears. I was scared out of my mind; I just didn't wanna show it.  
  
She hugged me tight around her arms, and I felt so loved by her for once. My big sister has never ever shown love to me, until now. It almost felt like she really did worry about me.  
  
"I'm ok." I said. "I need to get cleaned up, where's the bathroom?"  
  
Rain pointed towards a door that was kinda near the kitchen. I walked towards it, and opened the door when I reached it. I splashed some water on my face. It felt cool on my burning cheek. Damn, that soc could slap hard! If I ever got a hold of him again...I knelt down on the ground and just sat there for a while. I didn't do anything. I just sat there and blanked my mind. I don't know how long I was in there. I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Summer? You ok in there?" It was Rain's voice. "Let's go home now, come on"  
  
I got up and opened the door. Pony was lying on the couch, with Sodapop holding an ice pack to his eye. Darry was in the kitchen, talking on the phone. Two-bit and Steve musta left, I thought, when I didn't see them around. Jake was fast asleep on the arm chair. We slowly walked towards the door. I stopped when I got to the couch. I walked around and knelt next to Soda. He got up to give us some privacy.  
  
"You scared me a little there, Pon" I slowly talked to Pony.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Shh, don't talk, just rest." I said as I stroked his long brown hair.  
  
I love Pony's hair. It's so long, and silky. It's different from how other guys wear theirs. His is long and bleached at the ends. It was something different from the usual, ya know? He's different, he's better.  
  
"Will you.." He stopped to cough.  
  
I gently rubbed his forehead where he had a little cut. "Will I what Pon?"  
  
"Will you..stay by my side tonight?"  
  
I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. He was asking me to stay with him. How could I not?  
  
"Of, course" I immediately said. "Hey, Rain, can I stay here tonight with Pon, if Darry and Soda don't mind?"  
  
"No sweetie, we have to get home and you have to get some sleep."  
  
"But Rain-"  
  
"I said no; besides, I don't think Darry and Soda would very much like that either."  
  
"They don't mind. Do you Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm, no I guess, we always have someone over the night anyways. Besides I think Pony would like you to stay." Darry said looking Rain straight in the eye.  
  
It's like they had a special bond, which could get one of them to have the other one do whatever he/she want. I was kinda surprised. I woulda thought Rain would be controlling one. I looked at Rain giving her a pleading look.  
  
"Ok, but get some sleep." She demanded.  
  
I smiled. "Ok, thanx Rain"  
  
"Take care ya'll" Rain said, as she and Jake walked out the door, Jake still fast asleep in Rain's arms.  
  
"Wait" I said almost forgetting to do something I do every night before I go to bed.  
  
I walked over to the door, took Jake from Rain's arms to give him a good- night kiss. Darry took advantage of this to talk to Rain. They stepped out onto the porch.  
  
After couple of minutes they were done talking and Rain and Jake left.  
  
All night I stayed by Pony's sight. It was around 12:30 when Pony woke up from the deep sleep, I thought he was in. I wasn't asleep so I decided to watch tv. It was real quite since I didn't want to wake anyone.  
  
"Hey" Pony said quietly.  
  
"Hey" I turned around to face him. "Did I wake ya?"  
  
"Hmmm, no. I didn't sleep much anyway."  
  
"Oh poor baby" I gave him a kiss. "Scoot over" I said getting up.  
  
"What? We can't both fit here."  
  
"I'm tiny, I'll squeeze in somewhere" I said laughing.  
  
I squiggled in next to Pony and we were both sleep the next second. I didn't even bother to turn the tv off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, that is where I'm going to stop. I'm sorry it was such a crappy chapter, and I know it wasn't very long either but I'm really tired and I still have a ton of homework. So plz, plz, understand!!! I promise I'll make it up with the next chapter. It will be good and long but for now, I really need to get my homework done and get some sleep. Thanx for understanding...and for the reviews...  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: after reading the story over, I kinda decided that the love thing wasn't too soon after all. Um, I think I'll just take this story wherever it goes, so I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be..thanx for the review.  
  
Linda: lol, thanx so much, sorry this chapter wasn't that good.  
  
J.J.: thanx, lol, you didn't think it was soon, but then it was kinda soon? Hmmm, that's kind of a mixed message Jen.lol, o well, thanx  
  
Shannon: thanx, keep on reviewing.  
  
That's all for the reviews. Thank you for those who reviewed and plz plz plz keep on reviewing. Your opinion means a lot to me!!!! Thanx again.oh and I want at least 4 reviews before I write the next chap! 


	15. Back to School Shopping

I have to write this chapter real quick, cuz I have to go shopping with my mom and sister, and so if I make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and stuff and if this chapter isn't so good, plz forgive me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the outsider, whatever.whatever..  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Back to School Shopping"  
  
~Summer's P.O.V.~  
  
When I woke up it was daylight and I heard some male voices. It's like I could hear what they were saying but as if from a great distance. I couldn't remember where I was or who I was laying next to, until I turned my head towards him. It was Pony. He was still sleeping. I remembered I was at the Curtis' because Pony had asked me to stay after the soc... Poor kid, I thought. He had such a rough night yesterday, we both did. I slowly got up from the couch, careful not to wake Pony. He needed major sleep. I yawned as I walked towards the kitchen. Darry and Soda were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast and talking about something. I was too clueless to understand what it was that they were talking about.  
  
"Hey, Summer. Good Morning." Soda said warmly, as I approached them.  
  
"Hey" I smiled at both of them.  
  
"Did you guys sleep well?" Darry asked.  
  
I suddenly realized that we were both asleep on the couch, together. What would Darry think? I was so tired. I decided to get out of there as soon as I can, before he had a chance to question me. I didn't want to leave Pony alone to face Darry about our position last night, but I really didn't wanna be there if he wanted to talk about it or something..  
  
"Um, I better go. I promised Rain I would get home ASAP in the morning."  
  
"You're not even staying for breakfast? We got chocolate cake." Soda held the chocolate cake up to my face.  
  
"No, I really have to go, but hey thanks for letting me stay the night and everything.." I said hoping Darry wouldn't open the subject. I knew he was over protective, not that I was the wild kind or anything. But he barely knew me; I would expect him to expect anything of me.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell Pony you said bye when he wakes up" Soda said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Soda, you too Darry. Bye" I said as I headed out the door.  
  
I stopped when I almost reached for the door knob. I walked over to the couch and gave Pony a kiss on the forehead. I decided to make it my usual thing. To kiss Pony on the forehead before we separate. I walked out the door and towards my house. I reached for the door. It was locked. Damn! That's right! We lock our door, unlike the Curtis'. They don't bother to, but Rain is afraid of burglars and now those damn socs and we don't have a muscular guy like Darry to fight them off. They do live next door, but burglars can show up anytime.  
  
I lifted up the mat in front of our door that said "Welcome" and took the key underneath. I unlocked the door, and put the key back under the mat. I opened the door.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you knock?" Rain asked. She and Jake were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.  
  
"Um, I thought you might be asleep or something"  
  
"You hungry? I made eggs, there's some extra in the kitchen" Rain offered.  
  
"No, I think I'm gonna take a shower first."  
  
I needed to shower badly. I felt so lousy.  
  
I walked towards my room to get some new clothes to change into. I got out a pair of shorts. It was a hot day for late August. I also got out a pink short sleeved plain shirt and clean socks. I went in to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. It felt good to take a cool shower when it was so hot. I got out of the shower and got dressed.  
  
I walked into the kitchen, got the eggs from the counter, sat down at the table, and dug in.  
  
"Whoa, hungry?" Rain asked looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Hmm, yeah" I mumbled in between bites of eggs.  
  
I finished eating my eggs, and decided to watch tv. I was sitting on the couch, just staring blankly at the tv when Rain asked me if I wanted to go back to school shopping today. I jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Really? I'd love to. I need some new clothes anyway. I'll go get my bag." I ran towards my room.  
  
In like half a minute I was back in the living room, jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on let's go!!!" I screamed. "We gotta get there early!"  
  
"Ok, ok, hang on, I'll go get Jake."  
  
I smiled. Shopping! Oh, boy do I love shopping!  
  
Rain was back in like 3 minutes and we were off to the mall. I was suddenly perked up. I love to shop. The nearest mall was half an hour away, and I couldn't wait to get there. We finally arrived. I first got in to my favorite store, Bloomingdales. I stormed through clothes, searching for the perfect outfit. I got a bunch of stuff on my arms and headed towards the dressing rooms. Rain was already there with Jake arguing about some clothes that she wanted Jake try on which he didn't like to do. I got into a room, and tried stuff on. I got rid of half of the stuff I had grabbed. Some were small, some were too big, not to mention too expensive. I went to the check out place and got in line. I took out the money Rain had given me. She told me to spend it responsively. I think I was responsible enough. I had a pink sweater with flowers, two tank tops that were on sale. 2 pairs of jeans, a blue blouse that Rain kinda thought was too grown up for me, but I didn't think so. I really like the pair of black jeans I picked, for picture days and stuff, and a black long sleeved, glittery top to go with it. I also picked out a black mini skirt, but didn't show that to Rain. It's not like I didn't have any mini skirts but Rain wouldn't probably let me get this one. It was kinda shorter than my other skirts and it was kinda expensive. I left one of the blue/green sweaters that Rain told me to buy to buy the mini skirt. I left the green one; I mean it was kinda ugly anyway. I liked the blue one though.  
  
It was finally my turn. I laid down all the clothes on the counter and gave the money to the clerk. I had so many bags; I thought I would fall down from the heaviness. I walked towards Rain and Jake who were waiting for me at the entrance.  
  
"Summer Theriault, I told you to spend your money responsibly." Rain barked.  
  
"But Rain, I did. I bought a lot of stuff with the money that you gave me."  
  
Rain sighed.  
  
"Summer, you were supposed to use some of that money to buy a new pair of boots and a new fall jacket. But you spent it all on clothes.." she sighed again.  
  
I put an ashamed look on, so she would forgive me, and wouldn't make me give some of the stuff back.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. These clothes will have to last you for a while though."  
  
I looked sad now. And this time I didn't have to try.  
  
"Let's go" Rain said, putting an arm around me. This time I sighed as we walked into, OH MY GOD!!!! The most expensive shoe store ever! I got a new pair of leather boots. They were 4 inches high, with zippers on the side. They came up to around my knee. Rain got herself new work shoes. She said she didn't get the job at the diner, even better she got a job at the mall. She would work at Bloomingdales and that meant I, I mean she, would get a lot of discounts. I was happy..for her.. We walked out of the store and headed towards payless. We got new winter shoes for Jake. There was the most awesome jacket store right next to payless so I went in there while Rain paid for Jake's shoes. I found the coolest jacket. I felt like I just had to have it. I was about to go back to payless and beg Rain for it when I heard her voice behind me.  
  
"Like it?" Rain asked.  
  
"Hell, yeah! Oops. Sorry, no swearing in front of Jake, I know." I said as Rain gave me look.  
  
"Hmmm it's kinda expensive."  
  
"But it would keep me warm..and it's so pretty" I pleaded.  
  
"Ok" Rain gave in.  
  
I basically skipped to the check out. We paid for the jacket and left the mall. I had just gotten done with fall shopping in 3 hrs!!! I never shop that fast!  
  
When we got home it was around 5. I went into my room to look over the clothes I had bought and to rip the tags off and put them in my closet and stuff. I quickly hid the mini skirt in my dresser. I put on the black pants, black shirt and my new black boots and went into the living room.  
  
"And now, supermodel Summer Theriault, modeling the seasons new.." I stopped when I noticed Darry at the door. I blushed.  
  
Rain laughed. "We went shopping today, as you can see" she explained Darry.  
  
He laughed and they went back to talking about something. I interrupted.  
  
"Hey Darry, how's Pony?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"He's fine Summer. He calls your name a lot" he said as I blushed.  
  
Rain laughed.  
  
"Say hi for me, will ya?"  
  
"Sure" Darry said.  
  
I went back to my room. I can't believe I just did that. I shrugged that thought away. I decided to think about something else, instead of how big of an idiot I acted like. I decided to think about school. Starting school in less than 2 weeks. Starting school with Pony. Hmmm...that should be nice. My thoughts drifted away as I stared at the picture me and Pony that we took couple days ago, it was a picture of me and him at the dingo, when we went to grab some lunch, sometime. He just looked so handsome and sweet. I could stare at it forever..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's all I'm gonna write because my sister is waiting in the car for me so I really have to go. Oh, and for the reviews..  
  
Karlei Shaynner: lol, thank you for putting me in ur fave. list. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and if you still want to be in the story as Soda's girl, I need to know a little bit about you. Like what color hair, eyes, etc.  
  
J.J.: lol, ok thanx, and I won't tell max.  
  
Shannon: lol, thank you, it's always nice to have more reviewers. Hope you keep on reading.  
  
Lisa: that's really great advice, thank you.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: thanx so much, you're the one that reviews the most and I just have to thank you for that. Sorry I couldn't update soon but I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. Keep on reading.  
  
Naria4: oh, so sorry you're grounded I hate being grounded and not being able to go on the computer. I hope you can review as soon as possible.  
  
That's all for the reviews. I hope I get a lot more before I update!!!! Thanx everyone!! 


	16. Dinner for 4

Hey all, I decided to write a good long chapter today, since the last two were crappy and not so long, and I have been promising people that the next chapter would be good, so here's chapter 16, nice and long..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'm writing this after I've already started the chapter. I realize that I have serious wb. I just cant get this chapter out as easily as I wrote the others. I guess I either don't like where this story is going and might start a whole new one, or else my mind is just mixed up from all the tests that I had this week. It has been so hard. My teachers are the cruelest teachers ever, and they gave out one test after another this week. I just feel so numb from typing all those essays too! Anyways, I don't know what to do, I would really appreciate suggestions. Thanx.on with this chapter...Oh, and sorry that this chapter's going to be kinda short, I promised (up there) that it would be long, but when I started writing this (3 days ago) I didn't know I would have such a bad case of wb. So HELP ME!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts. I musta stared at that picture for a long time. It was starting to get dark. I went into the living room and looked around for Rain or Jake. No one was around. I looked all over the house, but I guess they had gone somewhere, cuz there was no one in sight. I decided to go check up on Pony, see if he was fine. I took my keys and left. I knocked on the Curtis' door. When I heard a 'come in' I opened the door. Pony was lying on the couch, watching tv. I looked around but couldn't see Soda or Darry or even Two-bit or Steve who basically lived here more than Pony, Soda and Darry did.  
  
"Hey Pon" I said, smiling warmly.  
  
He suddenly smiled. It was a huge smile. Aw.he's happy to see me, I thought.  
  
"Hey Summer. Thanks for stopping by. Take a seat" he kindly offered.  
  
I walked towards the couch as Pony sat up. I sat on his lap.  
  
"How ya been, soldier?" Wow, did I just call him soldier? That was kinda stupid but I didn't really care, when you love someone, you don't really care whether you are stupid around them or not.  
  
He just simply laughed. "I'm good. My back just hurts a little bit."  
  
"Oh, poor baby." I said as I slowly rubbed his back.  
  
He smiled but clinched as I reached his neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"Um, nothing." Pony replied quickly.  
  
"No, really." I lifted up his shirt; there was a huge cut from his neck down his back.  
  
"OH MY GOD" I gasped. "I can't believe those bloody socs. They're such idiots." I guess I looked really upset at what they did to Pon, cuz he kissed me lightly on the lips and told me to calm down.  
  
"How can I calm down Pon?" I stopped.  
  
He kissed me once again. I pulled away. I was so worried. I mean, that cut was huge! I decided not to let my worries take over me, and just to enjoy the moment. I mean no one was home...and we were on the couch..you get the idea. He pulled away a couple minutes later. His face had a hurt look to it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. Getting up from the couch, thinking I hurt him.  
  
"Nothing, sit back down. Everything's fine. I just..my back hurt a little bit."  
  
I sat back down on his lap. "You sure?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt him in anyway, even during making out. He nodded. I smiled and went back to kissing him. We musta kissed for a while...maybe a little bit more than that, but what do ya expect, the boy's still hurt. We couldn't have done much. We were interrupted when Darry and Soda walked in. I immediately got up from Pony's lap and fell to the ground while trying to untangle my foot from all the blankets.  
  
"Whatya guys doing?" Soda asked, winking at Pony.  
  
I couldn't believe him. Pony was still hurt. I shrugged it off and stood up.  
  
"Nothing I was just leaving" I said nervously.  
  
"What, but you just got here!" Pony yelled. He actually sounded kinda mad, that I would feel the need to leave, just because Darry and Soda got home.  
  
"I'm sorry Pon, but I really have to go. I kinda left without saying anything, and Rain will get worried." I said quietly.  
  
Pony just looked away. I didn't know why he was so mad. I mean, I had to leave sometime.  
  
"Oh, come on Pon." I said pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, go if you don't want to spend time with me"  
  
I smiled. "Ok, Pon, I'll stay, but I gotta use you're phone."  
  
He smiled. "Alright, go ahead, but hurry."  
  
I laughed and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Dar, can I use the phone?" I asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead, Summer." Wow, he was acting nice today.ok fine he's nice most of all the time. Hmmm..I wonder what's going on between him and Rain.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed out number. I hear a hello coming from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello...Hi Jake..Can I talk to Rain..."  
  
"Hello?" Rain picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Rain.hey, I'm at Pony's, can I stay for a little bit....sure, thanx Rain....ok, bye."  
  
I hung up and walked back to the living room.  
  
Pony smiled at me hopefully.  
  
"I can stay" I said, as I sat next to Pony on the couch.  
  
"I'm glad" Pony said as he kissed me on the lips. It was a very small kiss though. Very, very small. Soda looked at us and laughed.  
  
I felt very awkward right then. I dunno but lately I felt like I didn't want anybody to see me and Pony kiss, or hold hands, or be together. It was the socs fault. They did this to me. They scared me; threaten me so bad that I feel like being with Pony is harming the both of us. I don't really know how to deal this but I gotta talk to Pony soon.  
  
"So you guys getting close, huh?" Soda asked, smirking.  
  
I blushed and quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"Um, yeah, so how about you? Got a new girl in ur life yet? Or should I say girls?" I asked laughing. Pony laughed too but I could see it even hurt him to laugh. If I ever got a hold of those socs, there's no telling what I might do.  
  
"Actually yes I do have a new girl. Well we only went out once, but I really like her, and I think she likes me too."  
  
Darry was suddenly interested in our conversation.  
  
"Who is this girl?" he asked. "Is it the one you went out with the other day?"  
  
"Um, yah" Sodapop answered, while stuffing chocolate cake into his mouth. "Her name is Karlei. She has silky honey blond hair that comes down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. Just my kind."  
  
"They're all you're kind Soda" Pony interrupted. Even Darry laughed. It was true. The little I knew about Sodapop was that he was sweet, good looking, had a killer smile, and was a lady's man.  
  
Sodapop even laughed. "Yeah, true, but I really like this girl." He said it like he really meant it. Maybe it was really true. He just sounded so sincere. "She is just right, ya know." He said cocking one eyebrow. "She is the right size, the right blonde, hell she even smells right!"  
  
"Seems like you're really into this girl Soda" I said in amazement. Knowing all the girls he's gone out with ever since we moved, which wasn't so long ago.  
  
"Yeah, she's just something different you know? She's not all fakey fakey like all those other girls. We're going out again tomorrow. I would like you guys to meet her."  
  
"Even me?" I asked.  
  
"Even you. You're basically family know, so yes you too" Soda said.  
  
I suddenly perked up. I love any of them to refer to me as family. And I had only been here for such little time. But I guess if you really belong somewhere, it doesn't take you long to adapt. I knew it then. I did belong here. I was happy here. So yeah, I do miss Tara and Kevin still, but I don't think about them most of the time. Tara was my best friend and Kevin was my boyfriend, but did they call once since I came here? No! Why should I call them? I am the one that moved they should call. But I wouldn't answer their call anyway; I'm too busy with my new friends, not to mention my boyfriend. I turned to Pony.  
  
"You need anything sweetie?"  
  
He smiled. "Even if I did, I wouldn't want you to get up from my side, so I'm gonna say no, anyway." Gosh, he's a sweet boy.  
  
"Hey guys, what do you want for dinner? Got any suggestions Summer? I think my baked chicken and mash potatoes is getting old"  
  
I smiled, but felt bad for Darry inside. He had to work all day, and then come home to cook and serve people. I wanted to do something about it.  
  
"Hey Dar, why don't I cook you guys dinner tonight?" I had helped my mom cook dinner so much, that I was basically as good a chef as she was, now. Rain and I both mastered in the kitchen.  
  
Darry came into the living room with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"No I couldn't let you do that!" he said in his Oklahoma accent.  
  
"Sure you can!" I said in my New-York accent.  
  
I was just noticing how different we were. I mean, I didn't really notice it before but my way of talking was very different than Darry's, Soda's and Pony's was. I shrugged that thought away. I swear my mind drifts off to the weirdest thoughts.  
  
"I'm a master in the kitchen. And you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything, cooking, serving, and cleaning." I just wanted to do something good for them. They have had me over almost everyday, and Darry was the one always stuck in the kitchen or in his shop in the garage, always cooking or fixing something. He never had time to relax. I wanted to give him that and since I am horrible at fixing stuff, I can give Darry a day off from the kitchen.  
  
Darry had a puzzled look on his face; I guess he couldn't figure out why I was being so kind.  
  
"Oh, come on Darry, you're always stuck in the kitchen or somewhere, always working, working and working, I just wanted to give you some change to relax, and have time to chat with you're brothers." I put my puppy eyes on.  
  
"Ok, but I don't want to make it seem like, we're working you."  
  
I sighed. "Don't worry about it." I took the oven mitts from him, and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help" Pony offered, but I told him to just sit down and relax. He didn't resist.  
  
I cooked my mom's famous lasagna, green beans, and my favorite desert, lemon pie. This didn't take me long, since Darry had already start cooking the beans, so all I had to do was the lasagna and the pie. The filling for the pie, they already had, and thank god, they had the stuff that matched the ingredients for the lasagna, which I knew by hearth. Darry constantly came into the kitchen asking to help, but every time, I would tell him to cuz RELAX! I was done cooking everything in about two hours and we could finally eat. Sodapop was happy about that.  
  
I served everything. They all ate 3 pieces of lasagna because I made them wait so much, and a lot of peas, and 2 pieces of pie each. I only had half a piece of lasagna, a little bit of pie, and no peas. I didn't really feel like eating. I hope the boys didn't notice.then Darry would bug me about being anorexic and stuff. Besides they were too busy burying their faces into the food. I laughed a little bit at this.  
  
Hey all looked up at me. I sighed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Soda asked with a piece of lasagna dangling from his chin. I laughed even harder. I couldn't even tell him that he had a huge piece of lasagna on his face.  
  
"Soda, lasagna, chin..." Pony explained.  
  
I breathed deeply and stopped laughing. They all just shrugged and went back to eating except Darry. He stared at me for a while. I stared back.  
  
"You haven't been eating much, Summer." He said slowly. "Come to think of it you haven't been eating at all when you're over."  
  
I froze. I gave him such a cold look that he decided to drop the subject, but I knew this wasn't the end of it.  
  
When we...they were all done eating, I cleaned up and washed the dishes. I stepped into the living room. All three brothers were spread around the living room just sitting there watching tv, laughing occasionally at Soda's comments. They all looked like such a family! I miss that. Being with family, you know. Rain started her job, so it's mostly me and Jake now. Thinking about that made me sad; I had been abandoning Jake a lot, to be with Pony and Soda and Darry, I thought it was time I went back to my own family.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm gonna leave. Rain took a second job at some café, and Jake's with a baby-sitter, and it just doesn't fell right, leaving my own brother with a baby-sitter and all." I said as I grabbed my coat.  
  
"Rain got a second job? How come?" Soda asked.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, I guess she wants to have some extra money to save so I can go to collage." I guessed. I really didn't know. She didn't need a second job. Bloomingdale's was paying enough....  
  
"Is she starting collage, this fall?" Darry asked. I could see the pain in his eyes, just for mentioning collage. It was too sad....  
  
"Um, yah." I said putting on my scarf and hat.  
  
Pony smiled at me.  
  
"What?" I asked as I put on my mittens.  
  
"Nothing, you look cute." I blushed. Darry and Soda gave each other a look.  
  
I smiled. "Thanx Pon, hey walk me home?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, Darry can I?" Pony asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, but put a coat on, it's cold." I know it was still summer, well fall I guess, and I was wearing mittens and a hat and a scarf, but it's like I'm always cold, and I have no idea why.  
  
I said bye to Soda and Darry. They thanked me a millions times for dinner. I was glad they liked it. It always made me feel good to know that I made people happy. We walked to my house, and before I opened the door, Pony gave me a quick kiss, and he went back home. I opened the door. I was shocked at what I was faced with....... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dun dun dun... TBC...  
  
That's all for chapter 16, I hoped you guys liked it. As for the reviews....  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: lol, that's a great suggestion. Sorry I didn't update for a while, but you know why.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: thank you so much! I hope I described you(her, w/e ugh!) well enough.  
  
Jen: lol, YOU'RE NOT GUNNO DIE, lmao, it was so funny... And yeah, thanx.  
  
Shannon: thanx for the review. I don't think I'll have pony get hurt by socs anymore, I just can't write it, it's too sad! OMG! I love shopping. Lol, keep on reading.  
  
Naria4: I'm glad ur not grounded anymore, so now you can read and review faster, lol, thanx.  
  
Laura: lol thank, when I said that Summer's cold all the time, it reminded me of you, lol. Thanx so much for reading it, I appreciate it.  
  
Dollwithouteyes: yeah I was thinking about having people think she's a soc. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Lisa: I love shopping! And besides it was the only that I could think of which would state that summer was almost over and that school was going to start soon. Keep on reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, well that's all for the reviews. I got a lot for the last chapter, and I hope I get just as much for this chapter. Just knowing that you people review, it keeps me writing. Plz keep on reviewing!!! And also, in the next chapter, plz don't hate Rain for what she will do. I will explain about that more, later. Thanx again.and yeah, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'm a fast typer, so I'm usually not aware of my mistakes. 


	17. Rain and Darry, Pony and Me

Hey everybody. I was going to wait a while to update but I am in an extremely good mood so I'm updating now. Enjoy....  
  
Oh right,  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the outsiders. S.E. Hinton can have them, I only own Summer, Rain....da da da...  
  
Warning: mild language in this chapter, not that there wasn't any in the other chapters, but there might be more swearing in this one. Just wanted to warn you....  
  
Rain was making out with some guy that I didn't know on our couch. Jeez, first Darry now this guy? Will I never be able to sit on that couch ever again?  
  
"Oh sorry" I said as I quickly walked to my room. I shut the door behind me.  
  
I sat there on my bed for a while, thinking about what I was just witnessed to. Does this mean that Darry and Rain aren't a thing? I seriously don't know. I was about to step out to the living room to see if the unknown guy was gone, when Rain came into my room and shut the door.  
  
"You cannot tell Darry about this, understood?" she said in an angry voice.  
  
I don't know what she was angry about. I mean I didn't mean to run into her and guy together on our couch...She makes it sound like it was my fault that she was fooling around with a different guy when she was with Darry. It wasn't my fault that she's a whore!  
  
"What the fuck are you yelling at me for? I'm not the one that's making out with another guy when she's already with someone!" I snapped. It really wasn't my fault. And I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell Darry about this. He's just such a sweet guy and this will screw up everything.  
  
"You're not considering the consequences of you're actions, Rain! I mean, do you know how much this will affect me? If I go to see Pony or something, it'll be so awkward to be around Darry! Did you ever think about that before whoring around?" I really was mad. God knows, Darry would even forbid Pony from seeing me.  
  
"Watch the language. And don't get so mouthy. It was wrong.."  
  
"Damn right it was wrong!" I cut her off.  
  
"I know..." Rain said.  
  
"Is the guy still here?" I asked, calming down a little.  
  
"No, he left." She really sounded ashamed. But I dunno....she still did it!  
  
"Is he from work?" I asked lighting up a bit.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You gotta tell Darry you know".  
  
"I know..hey look after Jake for a while k?"  
  
Oh, Jake was there when she was making out with the guy too? Damn, she's just making it too hard to understand!  
  
"Sure"  
  
I heard Rain leave couple minutes later. I was still in shock. God! How could she do something like that?  
  
I decided to check up on Jake. I walked towards his room and slowly opened the door. He was sound asleep on his bed with his favorite teddy bear, tucked under his arm. I pulled one of the blankets over him and left. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Hmmm...I was hungry. I didn't eat much of what I cooked at the Curtis'.  
  
See, I was also scared that if I eat too much that I might puke it out. So I try to stop myself from eating....so I usually end up eating nothing. I used to be anorexic. Well it all started when Rain binge and purged, because she thought she was so fat! When she basically looked like a supermodel. So, influenced by Rain, I thought I was fat too, so I started to binge and purge. The only reason I did though, besides thinking I was fat, was because I was in Irish Dance. And our coach would weigh us every week. One week he told me that I was about over a pound heavy than I should be, so I freaked. Every once in a while, I would totally pig out, but then puke it out afterwards. Besides all my friends did it. Well except Tara. She warned me that I would become anorexic and that I would have an eating disorder and stuff like that but I didn't listen. Soon I was doing it almost after every meal. My parents wouldn't notice because I would eat dinner, breakfast, or whatever it was; only I puked it out afterwards. I just lost a couple of pounds and maintained that weight for a while, but when I started to lose a lot, I stopped. At least I tried to. But I just couldn't. Either I wouldn't be able to hold anything down, or else I just couldn't eat. Because after getting where I wanted, I held myself back from eating. So then, I couldn't eat, or like I said, sometimes I would just automatically puke it out. And, so I told my parents about what I did, they took me to a lot of doctors and physiatrists (even though I didn't need to see one of those). They gave me a bunch of medicine and stuff and I got through it. Rain confessed too, and she also got through. But now I still can't eat a lot at a time. I still look anorexic and people constantly ask me if I am. But I think I'll just keep a secret from Pony for now. He already has enough stuff to worry about.  
  
I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch. I turned on the tv but as usual there was nothing good on, except the news and cartoons. I watched the news for a while, a girl was kidnapped from her own house and found raped and shot in a lot just out of Oklahoma. My hearth ached for her as I listened to her story. The poor girl forgot to lock her house door when she came home from school, and they just shot her, raped her, took valuables from the house, and took the body outside of Oklahoma, and just left her there. I felt sorry for her and suddenly scared. I got up immediately and locked the door which I guess Rain forgot to lock after she left. I went to check up on Jake. Sure enough, he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. I felt real sorry for him; I haven't really spent time with him for a while. But tomorrow will be our day. When Rain's working, I will take Jake wherever he wants to go...just not alone....I'm kinda scared now. Maybe Pony will come.  
  
Just as I walked back to the living room, I noticed that somebody was trying to open our front door. I grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and slowly unlocked the door. The person turned the knob and opened the door. Just as I was about to speak I heard,  
  
"Summer, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, it's just you" I sighed. It was just Rain. "You scared me out of my mind"  
  
"Why?" Rain asked as she hung her coat in the closet.  
  
"Um, I just watched this thing in the news about a girl that got kidnapped and shot and stuff...I just got a little scared." I walked towards the closet and threw the bat somewhere in there.  
  
Rain chuckled. It wasn't that funny. I mean, somebody could really kidnap me! I shrugged it off.  
  
"How'd it go with Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmm..fine I guess. He actually took it pretty well. We're still together."  
  
"What?" I yelled.  
  
"Shhh....I think Jake's sleeping. And yes, we are still together. And I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No"  
  
"But.."  
  
"I said no!" with that Rain walked to the living room with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and turned on the tv.  
  
I sat down on the couch next to her and stared blankly at the tv, something I always do. I look at the tv, but I don't really watch it, I just stare at it, and think about other stuff. This time I thought about Rain and Darry.  
  
It was around 11 when I went to bed last night. I got up from my bed and walked towards my desk. Above my desk was a calendar hung on the wall. I looked at the date. In two days, school would be starting. I'm really dreading it. Despite all the effort I gave into trying to make myself believe that it'll be fun, new, and different, I still don't believe myself, it's going to be horrible. At least Pony will be there even though he'll be one grade higher than me. We'll probably eat lunch together; I'm definitely looking forward to that. I took a shower and went into the living room. Rain was already gone, to work, and Jake was sitting on the couch watching cartoons on tv. I sat down next to him.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the tv.  
  
"Hmm?" I tried to get him to say something but he was like addicted to the tv or something. "Jake?" I asked again.  
  
Finally during commercials he started talking to me.  
  
"Can we go out for ice cream?" I thought about it for a while. Where would I take him? I didn't really know any places here. I could ask Pony to come...there's an idea. I got up and walked over to the phone. I called Pony's house, and Soda answered.  
  
"Hey Soda. This is Summer."  
  
"Hey Summer!" he sounded mighty jolly.  
  
"Why so happy? Date go well?" I asked remembering his date with Karlei.  
  
"Yup, very well."  
  
"That's good." I said. I was happy for him. After hearing what happened with him and Sandy, I think it was, I was very sad for him. But now he seemed so happy.  
  
"Did you want to talk to Pony?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Hello" God, I love hearing his voice.  
  
"Hey Pon. It's Summer."  
  
"I know no one else has a voice as beautiful as yours."  
  
I was literally speechless. He was always so sweet like that. I giggled.  
  
"Thanks Pon. Hey, I promised Jake that I would do whatever he wants to do today, and well he wants ice cream...and I don't really know any ice cream places around here.."  
  
"I'll take you guys, no problem." He offered.  
  
"Thanks a lot that would be great. So, come over around 2?"  
  
"Sure, see you then." He said, and we hung up.  
  
I couldn't wait till 2. It would be so much fun. I sat down with Jake on the couch for a while and watched Mickey Mouse. When the 5th Mickey Mouse episode that Jake watched with an undivided attention was over, I got up and walked to the kitchen. It was around 12. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I bet Jake is too.  
  
"Want some breakfast Jake?" I hollered.  
  
"Yes please" he said back.  
  
I took eggs and milk out of the refrigerator. Jake likes his eggs hard and I like mine in an omelet. Rain likes them in an egg sandwich. I cooked the eggs and placed 2 plates and 2 forks on the bar.  
  
"Food's ready Jake" I called out.  
  
He was sitting at the bar, shoving the food in his mouth in a second.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there sport. We got all the time in the world."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"No sport, it's just a figure of speech." I laughed.  
  
He shrugged and went back to shoving the food in his mouth. Why don't they ever listen? I laughed again.  
  
When we were done eating, I cleaned up and went into my room to change into something, sexy but not too hot. After all Jake would be there. I was storming through my closet when Jake came into my room and told me that Pony was on the phone. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Pony said that there was an end of the summer carnival and asked if we wanted to go that. Of course Jake got hyped up and started jumping up and down around the house, out of excitement. I told Pony to get here as soon as possible or else I just might lose my mind. He laughed and said that he couldn't wait to see me anyway. I laughed too and said that I felt the same way. We hung up and I ran to my room because I told Pony to come sooner and I already didn't have time to get ready as it is. I picked out the perfect outfit. A red leather mini skirt, that wasn't too short...I guess. A black glittery tank top and a sweater over it. I also wore my old boots. I mean they aren't old, but not as new as the ones I just got. I think I looked pretty damn cute. I went into the living room to see that Pony was already sitting on the couch watching Mickey with Jake. Jesus, how many times is that thing on a day?  
  
"Hey" Pony said looking up. He studied me up and down. I think he was pleased with what he saw cuz he broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Hi" I said, with a smile on my face. "Ready?"  
  
"Yup. Let's go." Pony said as he lifted up Jake on his back. Gosh he was so sweet. I think that a lot. I think I mighta found my perfect guy. He's still hurt too....I suddenly remembered his back.  
  
"Pony, you don't have to" I said quickly.  
  
"No it's fine, it don't hurt no more." I laughed unsurely.  
  
I locked the door behind us, and we left for the end-of-the-summer carnival.  
  
*_ * *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_*  
  
Alright, that's enough. I had 4 tests in a row this week, and tennis and b- ball practice every night, and I haven't gotten any sleep at all. I'm really cranky, and if I don't stop writing, this story might take an awkward turn, so I'm going to bed. But before I ago, here's my thank-you's for the ones who reviewed and always do. I luv you guys, ur great. Plz keep on reviewing.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: Ok, well there's a lot to thank you for, so I'm just going to over all say THANK YOU. You're the most constant reviewer. Lol, you review every chapter, (aside with some other people) and you always say such great stuff, so thank you so much. You're great. I will try to update sooner, but you know about my evil teachers. But this week was the final test week, so there will be no more tests this fallowing week, which should be good, cuz then I can update fast. I hope you update urs too; it is really good, much better than mine ;)  
  
Dally's my hero: thank you, it makes me feel special to know that. You're great too, keep on reading.  
  
Tensleep: lol, thank you. It's always better to have more readers. I did have a lot of ideas from my friends and such that read my story but most of them were mine, so thanx. Keep on reading. Typing this chapter was so hard, probably cuz of all the written tests I had to do. My hands are so numb.  
  
Amanz: I don't know why it's so addictive it just is, but I don't think my story has any impact on the website being good, thanx a lot though.  
  
Laura: you are so mean! And dead, ha ha ha! Triple ha's, lol, good times, thanx for reading.  
  
JJ: fine, fine, fine.because of all the good reviews that I got I won't give up, Jenito, lol, thanx.  
  
Naria4: Don't worry; I decided not to give up. Lol, I got some great ideas from friends and some my own, so I think I'll keep on writing, and I will do my best to update sooner. It just took long this last couple of weeks, cuz I had a lot of end of the semester tests. That sucked, but I got through it, and now with the winter break coming up, I will be able to update twice as fast. Thanx, and keep on reviewing.  
  
Shannon: Rain's not going to hit Summer, well not like hard, but you know sister fights. Because Rain is based on my older sister, and my older sister and I get into fights sometimes (sometimes, yeah right, more like all the time), they will/might get into fights but not where Rain would ever hit Summer. Lol, it's a thought though, it's ok to think she might, I do kinda make her sound really mean.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYBODY! 


	18. First day at Tulsa high

Hey everybody! I have some good news. I just saved 15% on my insurance by switching to GEICO. LMAO, I LOVE THAT! Lol, ok on to the REAL good news. This chapter will be long, and Pony and Summer will finally start school! YAY! I finally got there by the 18th chapter. But I promise that the further chapters will go by quickly. Meaning, I will at least write about 2 or 3 days in one chapter, Savvy? lol, I love that, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! sry, we were watching it in my American history class, so I'm really happy today, and tomorrow all 9th and 10th well everybody I guess get to go to the Lord of the Rings/Return of the King!!! I'm really psyched!!! But the bad news is that I injured my arm, so I am banned from my tennis, b-ball, and volleyball games for the next two weeks, and that sucks. I will be missing most of my games and matches that I was desperately looking forward to. But anyways, I'm just saying that it's really really hard to type since I can barely use my left hand. I can use it a little bit, it's not in a cast or anything, but in little cast that you can remove? I don't know what it's called but anyways, I will try to update soon, but my hand really hurts. I am just updating cuz I've been making you guys wait too long, and you guys are just so wonderful! So here's chapter 18!  
  
And oh, yeah, damn I always forget this....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders; you know who I own.  
  
The place was beautiful. We had to walk around 2 miles or so, which was very hard to do with high heels, and with Jake constantly asking if we were there or not. It got so annoying after a while, but I held myself from blowing up, I didn't want Pony to think I was a bad sister. I just clinched my teeth and once again answered "no". Finally we were there. FINALLY! Pony paid for both me and Jake's not to forget his ticket. 'Such a gentleman' I said to myself. Jake started firing suggestions on what to go on first. My head hurt already and we still had the whole day to go. Pony finally made a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we go on the pirate ride?"  
  
"OHH, I LOVE THAT ONE!" Jake yelled as he ran towards the long ride that formed outside it.  
  
Oh, god, I thought, waiting in a line for an hour or even two will not help my headache. Pony musta noticed this.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a headache." I said, trying to smile the best I could.  
  
"Ok, but if you don't feel good, we can always go back.."  
  
"No, let Jake have his fun" I cut him off.  
  
He shrugged and went back to the line. I fallowed him. Jake was already in the line, jumping up and down excitedly. We waited for about half an hour at the line, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be but it still seemed like and hour to me. I know it's just a ride and all, but I was still pretty scared. It was dark, and I didn't feel so good anyway, and when that pirate jumped up and went "'ello puppet" I almost jumped outta my skin. I grabbed Pony's arm, and leaned closer to him. Jake was on my other side, and he didn't seem scared at all. Pony just causally put his arm around me, and I think somewhat winked at Jake (which I didn't get, since he's a 4 year old kid) and cuddled with me. I liked this. I was all warm, and felt loved, but I could not forget Jake, after all this is why I was here for. I put an arm on his shoulder, even though he escaped from it. The rest of the ride was dark, creepy and noisy, which didn't help my headache much. After that we went on a fun house, a boat ride (where we all got soaked), and a mirror house (where me and Pony made out in the back, while Jake played with the mirrors.) For a while it was pretty scary though. For once, we weren't supposed to be where we were and we had left Jake all alone. I felt so bad, so after about ten minutes, I told Pony that I didn't feel right about leaving Jake alone. He understood so we went back to where the mirrors were. At first when I didn't see Jake, I was pretty worried, because the place was huge, and I had made him swear not to go anywhere other than the mirror house, and he knew better than to wonder off. I would kill him if he got lost. Well, I don't mean that literally but I would get really mad!  
  
I looked around, everywhere! He was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh, shit!" I said out loud.  
  
I guess the manager person there musta hear me.  
  
"Is something wrong ma'am?" he asked, he sounded kinda angry since there were a lot of little kids there, and I had sworn, really loud, not to mention.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think I lost my little brother."  
  
The guy had suspicion in his eyes, as if he doubted what I was saying.  
  
"Sir, I said I lost my brother, will you please help me find him?" I asked firmly.  
  
"Um, yes, hang on." He went over to the little office where all the ride people rested.  
  
In a minute he returned with a pen and a notepad.  
  
"Describe what he looks like." He ordered.  
  
"Um, he has brown hair, blue eyes.." I stopped when I spotted Jake near the cotton candy stand. Poor baby, he was crying his eyes out.  
  
"Um, I think I just found him, but thanx" I shouted to the (I'm guessing) police officer and ran towards Jake.  
  
I picked him up and had him in a bear hug so tight that he merely started crying harder. I laughed a little.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked frustrated.  
  
"I'm just so glad that you're ok!"  
  
"I was scared Summer." I rubbed his back.  
  
"Shh, I know baby, I know. But it's ok now. I'm here." I shushed him.  
  
We walked towards Pony and I gave him a hug too.  
  
"So he is found." Pony joked. "Ready to go Jake?"  
  
"Yes" Jake answered, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me. "I want to go home." He said, reaching up with his arms, so I would lift him up.  
  
I lifted him up and signaled Pony that we were leaving. It was a long walk home, and Jake was pretty heavy. I mean he is normal for his age, hell he's even too thin, but he's just too heavy for me to carry. Pony noticed this cuz he picked Jake from my hands and carried him on his back for the rest of the walk home. I looked at my watch; it was around 6:30. By the time we got home, it would be 7:00. Tomorrow, school starts, and tonight I have to pick my first day clothes and get to bed early. Pony came with us to our house. He gave me a quick good-night kiss and left. I talked to Jake about what happened.  
  
"Jake, I would really appreciate it if we kept this between us." I said, looking really serious. Rain would really kill me if she found out me and Pony were making out, especially because we left Jake all alone.  
  
"Ok." He said slowly. Poor baby musta been really scared.  
  
I sat next to him on the couch, took him in my arms, and rocked him back and forth. "Ok" I said.  
  
He fell asleep in arms shortly. I took him to his bed, and covered him with blankets.  
  
I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I checked on Jake again, he was sound a sleep. I let out a sigh of relief. I heard some noises coming from the kitchen, Rain's home, I thought. I got dressed, dried my hair, set out my clothes for the next day, and went to bed. It was around 11:30, pretty early for me!  
  
The next day I got up with such excitement. It was 7:30, and Pony would come to get me in about an hour. We decided to walk together. It would be fun, as long as we didn't run into any of those damn socs. I got up, and got dressed in my new black skirt, and a black short sleeved black shirt, with a transparent, long sleeved sweater over it. I gotta admit, I was pretty over dressed, but I didn't care. It was my first day, and I think it's important to dress good on a first day. I put my black high heel shoes on, and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I had some cereal, but I thought I wouldn't be able hold it down, so I dumped the rest. Rain looked at me from the living room, where she was sitting on the couch, reading the morning paper.  
  
"Whatya doin Summer?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, nothing, just washing my bowl" I quickly put the bowl in the sink and turned on the water.  
  
"Well, I hope so, I don't want you to throw away you're food again. If you can't eat it just tell me. Maybe you need to go to the doctor or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Look Summer, this is really important, you have to tell me this stuff."  
  
I nodded my head blankly. I wasn't going to tell her anything. She wouldn't care. She would just take me to the doctors and leave me there. I shrugged.  
  
Jake was starting kindergarten today. They said he was too small, but Rain signed him up anyway. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, shortly fallowed by Jake and Rain. Jake was grabbing a hold of Rain's arm, refusing to step out of the house. I went over to help Rain. I had to half drag Jake to the car. I know starting kindergarten was hard for him but I didn't want to be late to school, and I don't think Rain did either. It was going to be her first day starting The University of Tulsa. She majored in interior decorating. That was mom's job. She paint, and decorate the houses. It seemed like a fun job. No wonder Rain was fallowing mom's footsteps. If one of us got the artistic gene from mom, it had to be Rain. I had no sense of art. Seriously, I can't paint or draw for shit. It really bugs me, cuz I would really like to do something with my hands.  
  
I noticed Pony walking towards us. I quickly said 'bye' to Rain and Jake and went over to Pony. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed slightly.  
  
"Hey" he said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Hey" I said back. The rest of the walk to school was pretty quite. We mostly held hands and talked about the first day of school, and yada yada yada.  
  
When we finally got there, I looked around, studying the people surrounding me. I suddenly got a chill. There were these kids that looked like Pony. I don't mean like face wise, but they looked tuff, and cool, and had cigarettes in their mouths. Then I looked towards the other side, there were these kids, leaning on mustangs (which I assumed were theirs) and wearing madras ski jackets. There were all these girls crowded around the football players. What whores, I thought. They would do anything to get a football player boyfriend. Well I'm happy with the boyfriend I got. The future track star was my boyfriend. Pony almost hurt me when he pulled me away from my thoughts, to the corner where the greasers hung out.  
  
"Hey." One of them said. He looked around Pony's age. He had red curly hair that was greased heavily to the side in weird swirls in the back. "Who's the broad?"  
  
I looked at him in a disgusted way which I kinda felt bad about later on. I mean, in a way, he was a greaser, same as Pony. But I only felt disgusted against him, the way he referred to me, I would never be disgusted by Pony!  
  
"She's no broad!" Pony snapped. "You watch you're mouth Curly Shephard." I assumed that was his name. Curly, no wonder why they call him that, he was curly hair!  
  
"Sorry Pony, you know my vocabulary isn't that kind, just sayin what I'm seein." He replied coolly. "Anyway, so what's the girl's name?" he asked, as politely as he could.  
  
I pitied him. Maybe Pony was his kind, but he was never rude like that. Hell Pony is the nicest gentleman I've ever known. But that Curly, he was rude, heartless (from what I have seen of him), and hell he looked dangerous.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Summer. She, her sister, and brother just moved here, this summer." Pony explained.  
  
It felt good to know that Pony didn't feel the need to hide our relationship. I felt more close to him than ever. I squeezed his hand a little bit more, I don't know why. Maybe because I was little scared of Curly and his friends, or I just simply felt so close to Pony. I think it was a mix of both.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Curly, and this is what you might call my gang." Curly said after taking a deep breath from his cigarette.  
  
He put his hand out. I hesitated but shook it anyway. He smiled and turned to Pony.  
  
"Man, that is some nice lookin broad ya got there Pony" Curly said, then smacking his forehead. "Sorry Pony. It's just how I talk, I'll be more careful around you're lady, alright?" he said.  
  
Pony looked mad, but somehow I knew that these two have been friends for sometime. Pony smiled. "You bastard, you better be." He said laughing.  
  
Curly laughed too, fallowed by his "gang". I don't get it. What's with the people of Tulsa and gangs around here. I mean, what the fuck is the deal with this soc/grease thing? Jesus Christ, why do people care so much if people put grease in their hair or not?? It sure ain't a big deal to me. But then again, as Soda likes to say "I'm from New York, I wouldn't understand." I always laugh at this comment. If anybody can understand gangs, it would be me. I knew what went on in the wild side of New York. I had friends who lived there and got beat up everyday, if they didn't have enough money to even get mugged. Once one of my friends was carrying only 10 bucks in her pocket. She was just going for a walk; I mean why the hell should she take more than 20 bucks with her? So when she stopped at a back street, some hood came out of nowhere and told her to give him the money, whatever she had on her. So, as serious as she ever could be, she took out the ten bucks and offered it to the guy. The guy looked at her in the face, and laughed at the amount she took out. He said "lady I would make more than that if I robbed kids. If ur gonna walk around here, you best start carrying 50 bucks or more. You ain't worth robbing." with that he took off without even taking the 10 bucks.  
  
When I was done telling the guys the story, it was about time the bell rang, so we decided to head in. Me and Pony, hand to hand. The socs stared at us, and gave me looks meaning, "What the hell are you doing with him?" One of them even gave me such a dirty look that I almost back away. Is this what Pony and the rest of the greasers had to face with everyday? If so, then man, they are some tough hoods. I mean, how can they take that? I sure can't..not everyday. My fist class is English so I headed down the hall with Pony. Our paths split when we came to the stair, and he went upstairs to his class. I walked into the classroom. Some of the greasers, and socs, that I had seen before were there.  
  
I quietly took a seat in the back. I tried to stay clear of the soc, but they came to me. A blond haired guy, that seemed uncomfortably familiar, slowly approached me.  
  
"Hey" he said in a friendly voice. Somehow it sounded kind of over friendly.  
  
"Hi" I said coldly.  
  
"Remember me?" he asked. Then I knew, he was the guy that had jumped me and Pony. I gave him a nasty look. "I thought I told that greaser to stay away from you. I see he hasn't listened. Well, lookie here baby, if he ever bothers you again, we'll know what to do with him."  
  
They were getting me mad. If they don't know by now that Pony is my boyfriend, then they will learn.  
  
"He's my boyfriend, you asshole. Of course he's going to be with me. And if you ever touch him again, he and his brothers will know what to do with you." I gave him the dirtiest look ever that made him stand up and walk away without saying anything else. The class was boring as hell. All I wanted to do was to beat it out of there, and just go somewhere else. Anywhere else, anywhere else but here. When he torture was finally over, I got up from my seat, and stormed out of the class. I didn't care if the teacher was done speaking or not, the bell had rung, so that'd be it. I quickly walked to my locker, avoiding any eye contact with the socs, or with anyone for that matter. I was pissed. Pissed at that blond soc and his friends. I didn't care what their names were; I just knew something had to be done. I was walking to my next class, science, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was about to elbow the person, when the voice said,  
  
"May I have a moment?" it was a girl's voice. I dropped my guard, and turned around.  
  
It was a beautiful girl, with long, silky black hair and glowing dark brownish blue eyes. She was dressed like a soc. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, a light blue tank tope and a purple sweater. Her shiny pearl earrings caught my eye.  
  
"What for?" I sounded angrier than I had planned.  
  
The girl was taken back by my tone.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just a little upset right now." I said quickly.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. Hi, I'm Charlotte. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my boyfriend. I know he can be mean when he doesn't mean to sometimes."  
  
"I'm Summer. Oh, it's ok. I know how they can such asses sometimes." I said (not referring to Pony of course. Kevin could really be an ass at times.)  
  
"Sorry if he was bothering you, I'll tell him to leave you alone. What's you're next class?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
I was taken back by how nice she was. But I guess there is nice socs after all.  
  
"Um, I think its science." I said looking at my schedule.  
  
"Really? Mine too" Charlotte said. Well more like squeaked. But it's not like I don't do it either.  
  
We compared our schedules, and found out that we had all of our classes together. I was happy about that. Know I have someone to sit with. We walked in to classroom 245 and the first thing I noticed was the mean-ass looking teacher. I musta stared at him in a weird way cuz he noticed and said,  
  
"Take a seat Ms. Theriault. I won't bite, I promise."  
  
Now that was weird, how'd he know my name? I looked over at Charlotte. She just smiled and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch Charlotte asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with her and her friends at the cafeteria, but I had already made plans to go to the DX with Pony, Two-bit, and Steve, to see Soda. I said bye to Charlotte and walked over to Pony, who was already waiting for me outside of school.  
  
I covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked in my sexiest voice.  
  
"Um, Cherry?" he asked.  
  
I uncovered his eyes. "Cherry? Who the hell is this Cherry?" I asked angrily.  
  
Pony laughed. "No one, I was just trying to make you mad. You're my only girlfriend, Summer Theriault." He said kissing me. I laughed too but didn't really buy this Cherry being no one.  
  
We met up with Steve and Two bit and walked to the DX.  
  
"So, how was you're first day?" Steve asked.  
  
"Um, pretty good actually. I was having trouble at first, but then I made a new friend, that I have all my classes with." I smiled, Charlotte was so nice. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them about her being a soc or not.  
  
"Who is this boy?" Two bit asked, teasingly.  
  
"Actually it's a girl. Her name's Charlotte."  
  
Pony stopped walking.  
  
"Charlotte? Charlotte the soc?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" I said shrugging. I didn't mind her being a soc. Maybe she could actually convince her guy friends to leave us alone. I highly doubted it but I really tried to bring the good out of this.  
  
"I was afraid something like this might happen." Pony mumbled as we continued walking.  
  
Now what did that mean? So now I can't choose my own friends. I wasn't gonna let this go.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was long, eh? lol, I thought it was pretty long. It seemed long having to type it with one and a half hand. It took a while too. But anything for my readers. As long as you keep on reading, I will update twice as fast! Anyways, here are the reviews. WOW, I've never gotten 13 for one chapter before. THANX EVERYBODY, I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: Thank you for the great suggestion. I used it! YAY. I loved it. Please give more ideas, ur the best! Thanx, lol.  
  
Naria4: It was hard to update with my exams, but now it's BREAK, and I can update faster. It's only my stupid hand now.anyway, thanx so much, I will keep on writing.  
  
Anigrl20: lol, you can have Soda. EVERYONE SODA IS ANIGRL20'S SO PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HE'S YOURS! that better? lol I hope so. Thank you and keep on reviewing.  
  
Dally's Chick: ohh, I like the idea of the socs liking her (wink, lol) and wanting her, and then Pony getting jealous. But I don't know about her dying like the girl in the news died. I mean it would kinda kill the whole story, but maybe her getting kidnapped would spice things up a little. Hmmm, I will have to think about that, thanx for the suggestion.  
  
Dally's my hero: Thank you for the carnival suggestion, but I'm kinda bored of soc trouble. I will have to do something serious this time and not just getting jumped. I will take Dally's Chick into high consideration. And oh yeah, don't worry no one will die anytime soon.  
  
Jackasslaura: Today I saw you too. You have to tell me soon about ur suggestions. I really need opinions. And ur great at that, so plz don't keep me waiting. nite nite.  
  
Mona: oh, no, please don't hate Rain. lol, she's just being herself (my sister: example). You will find out soon if she really told Darry or not. But plz don't hate her!!!  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Thank you, you rock too. And I need to know more about you. What are you're hobbies? And maybe a name of a best friend, or do you care if I make one up? I have some really good ideas about including you in the story, I just need to know something, thanx.  
  
Amanda: I got that suggestion a lot. Sorry that I didn't do it, but it just seemed so boring. YEAH, DI ROCKS!  
  
Tensleep: My fingers still hurt, especially the ones I broke ;), but I'm doing fine, and the doc says that they might take it off sooner then they thought. YAY I CAN PLAY AGAIN! Lol, sorry about urs, tests are hard, and teachers are mean old, hard-ass witches. I thought the carnival was a pretty good idea too; I just wanted to make it more interesting. Got any good ideas?  
  
JJ: socs trouble, no, maybe soon, big big trouble. hee hee, see you at max's.  
  
Shannon: you will find out soon if Rain told Darry or not, but for now I'm not saying anything. ;) Sorry Soda's taken by another reader, but I can make you Steve or Two-bit's girl. Or maybe Darry's. But I'm only saying maybe. Think about it.  
  
That's all for the reviews. THANK YOU EVERYBODY. PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE. HEE HEE, TALK TO YOU ALL LATER! NOW I WILL BE GOING TO A FUN DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT FOR MY HAND SO WISH ME LUCK! Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 


	19. The other side of Curly

Hey, Kate here. I'm kinda excited about this chapter because I've been trying to write it for a while, and I finally got it out. I don't have anything much else to say so on with the chapter..  
  
Warning: There's some swearing in this chapter, but nothing you haven't heard before.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just saying she's a heartless soc and well you're not."  
  
"So? What about you and Cherry?"  
  
He looked at me with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know about her." I crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
"That's different." He argued.  
  
"How is that different? She's a "heartless" soc, and you're a greaser, aren't you?" I realized how mad I sounded.  
  
"Well yeah, but Cherry..."  
  
"Cherry what Pony? Ugh, just screw it, never mind, I won't be friends with Charlotte alright? Whatever Mr. Ponyboy Curtis wants" I know I was acting crabby but can I help it, it kinda makes me mad when I can't make my own friends.  
  
I started to walk back to the school; Pony grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Listen Summer, I just don't want you to get hurt by them. It's easy to be fooled. Once you're friends with them, you're enemies with us."  
  
His last words hit me hard. Tears were running down my cheeks onto my shoulders, wetting my shirt.  
  
"Let me go" I ordered. "Let me go!"  
  
He let go. I just walked. Walked back to the school. It didn't matter if he fallowed me or not. I just wanted to get out of there. And guess who I ran into. The one and only Curly Shephard.  
  
I tried to walk by before being noticed by him but he caught my eye.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here?" he said.  
  
I kept on walking.  
  
"Whoa, what's up?" he grabbed my arm.  
  
"None of your goddamn business!" I snapped.  
  
"Jesus, alright, just being kind, not often you see me being nice ya know, better learn to spill when you got the chance." He let go of my arm, but I stopped.  
  
"Pony and I got into a fight. Happy?"  
  
"Oh, sorry" I couldn't tell whether he really seemed sorry or not, it was kinda hard to tell with a hood like Curly.  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled, as I started walking again.  
  
He flicked his cigarette away, and caught up with me. I stopped.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone!?" I snapped.  
  
"Jesus, fine, just thought you shouldn't walk alone, what with the socs and shit."  
  
I merely walked faster leaving Curly behind, even though he wanted to protect me from the socs.  
  
I arrived at the cafeteria, and looked around for Charlotte for a while. Finally I spotted her sitting with her socy friends. I walked over; she saw me and stood up. I had tears in my eyes, and I could tell my eye makeup was all over my face by now.  
  
"Summer what's wrong?" she asked grabbing my arm.  
  
"Um, Pony and I got into a fight; can I sit with you guys?" I didn't exactly know what I was doing. All this time of hating the socs for the stuff that they did to me and Pony; now I was asking to sit with them.  
  
"Yeah, of course." she ordered one of the soc to get up so I could sit.  
  
"What happened?" she sounded really worried, which made me madder at Pony for ever saying Charlotte was a heartless soc.  
  
"He said some means thing about you that weren't true." I said later regretting my own words. If Charlotte got mad at him for saying that stuff, it would be like I'm trying to turn them against each other.  
  
Charlotte was quite for a while, and then she smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well it's no big, you probably know about us by now. I mean about the socs, and the greasers thing. We say stuff about each other. It's just that Pony doesn't know me, he judges me similar to how he judges the socs who hurt him. But just because some of us are mean, doesn't mean all the rest are too."  
  
"I know, see that's what I got mad about. He doesn't know you! Maybe I don't either, but from what I saw so far, you've been the only single nice person to me all day!" I really didn't know the exact reason why I was mad at Pony. Ok, so I will admit that I was a little jealous of Cherry, the way Charlotte described what went on between them and stuff.  
  
Just then the bell rang, indicating that it was time to go back to class.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it so much; going to Tulsa High, you will eventually understand the stuff that goes on between the socs, and the greasers. Pony's just worried about you. But don't worry, I won't get you in trouble with the guys, more or less you can count on me to keep you out of trouble." Charlotte said winking. Gosh, she was really nice. She was even defending Pony, when he had said bad things about her. We walked to our next class.  
  
After school, I didn't walk home with Pony. Instead I ended up walking with Curly, who just happened to be walking my way. I actually found out how nice he can be when you got to know him. He wanted to know about New York and the wild side of it, but to tell the truth, I didn't really live on the wild side, just had some connections there. He seemed really interested in me, kept on asking questions about my family and stuff, I didn't really think a hood like him would care much, but he seemed different when nobody else was around, when it was just me and him.  
  
Our ways split when we got to the corner of Matilda and Thomas. I said bye, and walked my way. I could tell he watched me until I disappeared down the road. Something about that kid made me feel all tingly inside. Maybe it was his kindness around me, that he didn't show around anybody else, that made me feel special, or maybe his charmingly good looks. Yeah right! It had to be the first one. I mean, he was.ok looking.but not as good as..Pony... My mind slipped from Curly to Pony as I entered my house.  
  
***Later that evening***  
  
"Whatja thinking about?" Rain asked me, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy comparing Pony and Curly in my mind. Suddenly it occurred to me which one my boyfriend was. I immediately pushed Curly out of my mind and focused on Pony.  
  
"Uh, nothing." I answered robotically.  
  
"Alright." Rain sipped her hot cocoa, as she sat down next to me on the couch. "But you're doing that thing again, where you stare at the tv and pretend you're watching, but really you're thinking about much more important stuff that is too personal to discuss with you're older sister." It didn't come to my attention to what she was saying until the last part.  
  
"What do mean?" I asked suddenly snapping out of my thoughts.  
  
"I'm just saying that we never talk anymore, you know? You see me more as a guardian now than as an older sister."  
  
I understood what she was saying but I mean before, we weren't much of sisters anyway. She never really cared about my life.  
  
"What do you mean, we never talked before either."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess being like a guardian makes you more interested in stuff."  
  
"Well, if you wanna know the truth, I didn't think you would be interested." I meant it. I really didn't think she would care. I mean she would care enough to ask, but when I kept my mouth shut, she would let it go. That's how it's always been.  
  
"Well I do, so spill." She wouldn't even face me. That's what I mean, she cares enough to ask, but never really means it. I decided to tell her anyway. There was no Tara anymore. I had to spill to someone.  
  
"Alright, I was thinking about Pony. Cuz.." I kinda hesitated what I was about to say, but when she looked like she was truly interested, I went on "...cuz we got into a fight earlier." I paused and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Oh" was all she said.  
  
"Yeah" I let out a huge sigh. "and then there's this guy Curly." I decided since I already started I might as well tell it all. "He's nice to me, and I think I like him, you know more than a friend, but I just met him, and I'm with Pony, but Curly was so understanding after me and Pony had that fight." I don't know where I was getting at; I guess I was just letting my feelings out.  
  
"Look Summer, one point in ur relationship with Pony, you were bound to have a fight. Of course you guys will have misunderstandings, but that doesn't mean you just go off and find a new boyfriend. Eventually you learn to work out your differences. If you love him enough, you will try to look at stuff in his point of view too."  
  
Her last words snapped me out of my selfishness and made me realize that I really do love him, and that I would do anything for him. One stupid fight wasn't going to stand in our way to love.  
  
"Thanx" I said as I got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Pony's" I shouted as I left the house.  
  
Nervousness came over me, as I impatiently knocked on their door. Pony answered.  
  
"Hey Pon, got a minute?" it was obvious how mad he still was.  
  
"Sure" he led me to the swing on the porch. We sat down.  
  
"Look Pony, I know how strong your feelings are against the socs." I gulped. The knot in my throat made it difficult to talk. "B-But, I want to still be friends with Charlotte. I mean, you don't know her. She's nice, nicer then them." I said referring to the rest of the socs. "And I need friends! I need girlfriends to discuss stuff about. Stuff like what I'm going through and that shit."  
  
"Fuck Summer, ain't I enough. I mean, you can talk to me about stuff." He had real worry in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"It's different Pony! You're my boyfriend. I need girlfriends, who go through the stuff that I go through, that you wouldn't understand. And Charlotte is so nice, she couldn't harm me, she would never harm me. And don't worry; I can take care of myself." I was shivering. God, for a place that's suppose to be warm, it was freezing.  
  
"Alright..." he gave in. "But watch out for her."  
  
I nodded. He gave me light kiss on the lips and invited me inside, but I wanted to go home.  
  
"You sure? Soda's bragging about Karlei and Darry's got a new girl too, her name is Shannon. She's real interesting, you would like her."  
  
My face froze. "What did you say? But-but Rain.." I couldn't get anything else out of my mouth. So she hadn't told him. Or maybe she did, and they broke up, and she just lied about it to me.  
  
"Um, I gotta go Pony." I gave him a quick kiss and ran home.  
  
I slammed the door behind me. Rain was sitting on the couch, eating a bagel.  
  
"How can you live with your self?" I practically shouted.  
  
She turned around. "What?"  
  
"You told me, that you told Darry! And that you guys were fine, and that he understood! But you didn't tell him, did you?" I demanded.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you cheated on him!" I can't believe she was acting so innocent. "You lied to me!"  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't lie."  
  
"There ya go, lying again" I spit out my last words, and went to my room.  
  
The next morning I tried to avoid Rain as much as I could. I got dressed, and left without even eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry anyway.  
  
I walked with Pony to school but neither of us said anything. I think he was taken back by my cold answers, so he didn't bother to say anything else.  
  
"See ya at lunch" Pony said as our ways split.  
  
I went to my locker where Charlotte was already waiting for me, ready to go to first hour. I grabbed my stuff and we walked to class. I had a million things in my mind. Even though Charlotte spoke to me, I didn't speak back.  
  
***After school***  
  
Pony had track practice again, so I had to walk home alone. I spotted Curly, leaning against the school wall, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"That's a bad habit you know." I pointed out.  
  
He looked up. "Yeah, well, gotta die someday."  
  
I laughed. "Do you always ditch class or something and hang out here?"  
  
"Most of the time" he looked uncomfortable. I didn't see any one of his gang around, or any one else for that matter. There was something else that was making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Why bother coming then?" I asked.  
  
"My mom makes me" I could see his cheeks slightly blushing.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Why so uncomfortable?" I finally blurted out.  
  
He put out his cigarette. "Don't want nobody to see me around with Pony's broad. It would be bad for my rep."  
  
"Oh." I said slowly. "I was leaving anyway, gotta get home. See ya around." I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm to stop me.  
  
"Hey, nobody said you had to leave."  
  
"But you said.."  
  
"You wanna hang out at my house?" he cut me off.  
  
I was kinda suspicious of his intentions but decided what the heck; I got nothing better to do.  
  
"Sure" I shrugged. And we headed towards Curly's house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok, I know that was very stupid. But I wrote a very long chapter, even though I had nothing to write basically. I had very serious wb, but I just got over it, and wrote down whatever came to my mind. It was my first intention of this story anyway, just to write whatever came to my mind, to let my mind lead the story in any crazy direction possible. I wasn't very pleased with where I ended up, but hey, every once in a while I have to take a crazy turn to make this story interesting. I didn't want it to be a love story with occasional soc troubles, so I let my imagination run wild.  
  
I have to tell you guys that I won't be able to update until Jan. 5th, because I will be taking a trip to Canada, to see my cousins. I will be able to read your wonderful reviews though (hee hee) so please review even though you didn't like this chapter very much.(Flames are accepted, as long as they're not very harsh) I am trying my best not to abandon this story, but it just keeps getting more complicated. When you guys review though, it always makes me change my mind, so here's my thank you's to the ones who always review.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but you know about the serious writer's block I had. Thank you so much for constantly giving me ideas and trying to get me through it. You're the best!  
  
Naria4: My hand is getting a lot better, but I'm sorry I'll be gone next week. I will try to update before I go but I can't guarantee it. I am already stuck, and it took me almost a week to get this chapter out. I hope I can get the next one out before I go, or as soon as I get back. Thank you for always reviewing!  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Thanx for saying I have talent, I wish I wouldn't get stuck sometime though. And thanx for the info, I'll probably use it in the next chapter or the one after that. I'll write it in Soda's P.O.V. It might not be much, but forgive me; everything has taken a different turn. Keep on reading.  
  
Tensleep: oh my gosh, now I'm being compared to famous authors! Lol, thank you so much! It is so creepy about ur brother! How can you not sleep in 38 hrs?? All MY teachers can burn in hell. Ok, well maybe not my art teacher, she's nice. Charlotte and Pony will meet, and it'll be hell, don't worry, lol. I decided not to have Summer meet Cherry, cuz I don't really like Cherry, and with the mood I was in, it would have been a very naughty chapter (a lot of swearing!) so yeah. Good luck on ur paper, and Merry Christmas to you too.  
  
Laura: OMG, I WAS THINKING THE SAMETHING. They won't break up, but maybe Summer could be a bad girl for a while, and fool around with Curly, I dunno yet. Give me more ideas!  
  
Jen: Um, summer is already going out with Pony. I think you meant Curly. lol o well. You will eventually come in the story, I just don't know when. lol, it's soon..  
  
Shannon: I will introduce you more in the next chapter, but what do you think so far? So it's out that Darry is single, and now ur his girl. lol, anyway, plz don't hate Rain. Hate my sister.  
  
Amz: I will keep on writing, don't you worry.  
  
Dally's my hero: it will not end when she gets kidnapped! She will come back. I'll just be writing from someone else's p.o.v. when she's gone but she will never abandon her greaser life, she'll just hang out with both socs and greasers. I don't know! I'm kinda confused right now. Sorry, everything will be explained soon, if I can explain it to myself.  
  
Ok, just to clarify, Rain did tell Darry about her little affair, but he was not ok with it. They broke up, and she just lied to Summer about it. Sorry if that wasn't clear.  
  
Thank you everybody for reviewing. I'll try to update before I leave, but I can't promise anything. So if I don't before that MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
*I promise that one of my resolutions for the new year will be to update sooner. ;) Happy New Year to you all! 


	20. I'm with Pony

Hi everyone! I am finally over my very serious case of writer's block and back in the game. Ok that was exaggerating a little, but can you blame me? I will finally be able to write chapters without having to sit around for 4 days and write stuff then erase them. This chapter will kinda be a boring chapter, ya know, I won't get into the serious stuff (well, not too serious), cuz I really wanted to update again before I left, and this chapter will be a short and not-too-serious one since I have to help my mom cook for this huge party we're having tonight. Anyways, here we go..  
  
*One more thing, OMG!!! I MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20! Thank you for those who just told me to keep on going. I owe you guys.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I won't give up, don't worry. And I don't think I see them breaking up in the near future. They love each other too much for that! Anyway, enjoy ur Christmas gift, lol!  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Oh my god, you live in Canada? Where? Maybe we'll be close, I'm going to Toronto. So I update before I leave! YAY! Lol, keep on reading.  
  
Stephanie: lol, I think so too, she's kinda like me so in a way that's a compliment for me, lol! Thanks, please keep on reading!  
  
Dally's my hero: Hah, I'm simple minded too, I just decided that it was too boring, so I tried to switch off stuff, but I think Summer's going to stay with Pony.  
  
Laura: lmao, I didn't know you wanted Summer to go out with Curly!  
  
Jen: For god's sake! They're not together. Summer's still with Pony!  
  
Shannon: Fine, be mad at her, I'm mad at her too. But not Rain, the real one, my sister. *sigh* I'm glad ur happy.  
  
Amanda: I'll try.  
  
Dally's Chick: Thank you so much, e-mail me.  
  
His house was actually really close to mine. We walked down the street, opposite from my street, and it was the third house on the left. It was a small, petite house with a red door and a broken swing on the porch. There were toys everywhere, I wondered if Curly had a younger sister or a brother. If he did, maybe Jake can play with them. I didn't ask, since I would see for myself soon enough.  
  
Curly opened the door which I noticed wasn't locked. We always kept our door locked, incase of any burglars or drunken socs.  
  
"Ma! You home?" Curly shouted as we stepped into the house.  
  
He shrugged. "Guess not. Yo Tim!" he yelled again. "I guess he's not home either." He said shrugging again.  
  
"Who's Tim?" I asked.  
  
"My asshole brother" Curly murmured.  
  
"Oh." I said softly.  
  
"He's probably passed out somewhere. Make yourself comfortable." he led me to the living room. "I'll go find him."  
  
I sat down on the couch. For a second I thought it was going to break down, being the old thing that it was. But giving the circumstances that I'm tinier than my little brother, it wouldn't break. I looked around. It was surprisingly clean, for a hood's house. But surely, his mom cleaned the place. I assumed she was at work, since she wasn't home. I heard someone walk into the living room, and burst into laughter. I turned around.  
  
"Oh, my fucking god." I said to myself. It was like Curly, at the age 20. They looked almost identical, except his older brother (I assumed) was taller, and had a better build. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He had a cigarette in his mouth but he dropped it when he saw me. I gave him a confused look. What's there to laugh about?  
  
"Um." it was kinda getting uncomfortable. "You must be Tim?" I said unsure.  
  
He stopped laughing. "Yeah who are you?"  
  
"I'm, uh, Curly's friend." What was I suppose to say? I'm Curly's friend's girlfriend? Then what the fuck am I doing here? That thought suddenly came over me, and I got up. "Uh, I gotta go, tell Curly I said bye."  
  
As I was about to walk out the door, Curly stopped me.  
  
"Hey, sorry if my brother's being a dumbass."  
  
I laughed. "That's ok."  
  
"Where're you going?" I pulled my hand off the door knob.  
  
"Well, ur brother was being an ass." Although he didn't say anything, it just pissed me off, the way he laughed, when there was nothing to laugh at.  
  
"No, stay, don't mind him."  
  
I wanted to stay. Curly was so nice, but his brother made me sick, and maybe I wasn't sure about what we would end up doing if I stayed for too long.  
  
"Let's go upstairs where he won't bother us."  
  
That thought gave me a headache, but I fallowed. I kinda wanted to see his room.  
  
On the way, I tripped over something, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. There were a lot of toys around; I meant to ask Curly about that but just forgot.  
  
"Oh, be careful, my baby sister leaves a lot of her toys around." And there's my answer.  
  
"O..whoa" and I tripped over another one. It was dark! I couldn't see!  
  
"Here" Curly took my hand and led the way. I was about to yank my hand back, but I didn't want to break anything, so I let him hold on to it.  
  
Going up the stairs, my hand in Curly's, I seriously felt like a goddamn whore. We weren't going to do anything, but his soft hand, holding mine so gently, just gave me that feeling. I must be losing my mind to ever think that.  
  
His room was quite interesting. There were a lot of naked lady pictures, which were very hard to avoid, and very annoying. But other than that, it was clean; I NEVER thought it would be clean. There were a couple beer cans under the bed, and some clothes piled up near the closet, but that's all. We mostly sat around and talked. He didn't push it about the fight I had with Pony. And I never told him about how we made up at the porch, maybe I should have.  
  
An hour or so past by, we were sitting on his bed, which was incredibly comfortable, and looking at his baby pictures. There was a really cute one when he was playing in the rain, and he was totally covered in mud, I burst into laughter, not mean laughter, but like oh, he is so adorable-laughter. I noticed Curly was just looking at me.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" I panicked, is there something on my face?  
  
"Nothing, you're so..beautiful."  
  
Oh, damn, everything was so perfect, so perfect, until he said those 3 dreadful words. Ugh, why do I always end up here with guys? Before I knew it, my lips were locked to his, and he was stroking my hair, just the way.Pony does when we're kissing.  
  
I quickly pulled away.  
  
"Um, I-I can't." was all I said before storming out of the room, running down the stairs, this time not tripping over anything, and running out of the house.  
  
I walked, no ran down the street and once again I could hear Tim breaking into laughter. Wow, he must be high!  
  
As I came closer and closer to my house I slowed down, I noticed Pony, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were out on the lawn, smoking cigarettes and joking around.  
  
"Hey Summer, how are ya?" Soda asked. Two-bit was nudging Pony in the ribs, telling him to come and give me a kiss. I guess Pony was still upset because he just turned his face towards the other way, and continued to smoke his cigarette. A pain went through my heart, as if somebody just stabbed me in the heart, right there, right now. Why won't you look at me, say hi, or do something. I was about go over and apologize for our fight earlier, when I decided to let him come to me.  
  
"Hi Soda, Steve, Two-bit.." pause "Pony." I started walking again. "See you guys later."  
  
I guess Pony isn't as stubborn as me, cuz he ran out of the lawn, and caught up with me.  
  
"How come I didn't see you after school?" he questioned. So that's what he was mad about.  
  
I couldn't bear look at him. "I thought you had track practice, so I walked home with..." I paused, not sure if I wanted to tell Pony that I was over at Curly's. "Curly."  
  
"Oh, alright. I trust him to keep you safe. I was worried."  
  
I sighed. He didn't think much of Curly and me, more than friends. I mean, of course we weren't more than friends, what happened was, in the spur of the moment, and know it's over, forgotten, never to be mentioned again. Besides I'm with Pony.  
  
"Uh, I better go, I'll see you later Pon." I kinda wanted to get out of there, for the first time in 2 months, I felt uncomfortable around Pony.  
  
"Wait." He pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss. And this time, I felt nothing, just zero.  
  
"Bye" I said as I entered my house.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
I got up early the next day. I had to walk to school alone, since Pony had early track practice, and Darry had to drive him. I got dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt that says "Too Cute" in glitter letters, and my jean jacket. I stepped out of the house, and immediately noticed Curly coming from the opposite direction. I started walking faster without trying to make it obvious that I was running away from him, but it was kinda hard, so I slowed down. He caught up.  
  
"Boy you walk fast" he said trying to catch his breath.  
  
No, go away. I silently thought. We can't do this, I'm Pony's girl.  
  
"So, um, hey sorry about yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking, but since you and Pony had a fight I thought I could cheer you up or something, I never planned.what happened, when I invited you over." His old, tough hood voice was back. Once appeared, his other side was gone.  
  
I drew in a deep breath. How would I say this, obviously Curly thought that I was interested in him, maybe I was, but NO, I was never interested in him. I was lying to myself again, I know it was true that I was interested in him. But was, I'm not still. I was lying again.  
  
"Look, Curly, I-I..was.never really" I stopped, I made myself stop, or else, I would be lying. I didn't want to lie.  
  
"Look, I was interested in you. I still am." For a second, I doubted my words. "I.like you, the way you want to protect me, how much sweet you are around me.but, I can't, we can't, I'm Pony's girl."  
  
"I know, but I like you, I liked you the day we met.I."  
  
"I'm with Pony." I cut him off. My voice was harsh and cold. "Sorry." I murmured as I picked up my speed, and disappeared into the distance.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know that sucked, and was very stupid, but after all, Summer is still with Pony, and the whole Curly phase is over. But I can't promise that he won't be back..dun dun dun.. And also, I know I said this chapter wouldn't be so serious, but I lied, lol no, I didn't know what was going to come out before I wrote that note, so please forgive me. Besides it was all that serious! (right?)  
  
Anyway, Christmas is over, and I had the best time, I hope yall had fun too. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! 


	21. Trouble

A/N: YES, I'M BACK! Well actually I never went anywhere, I just didn't know where to take this story, but I do now. I do intend to finish this story, but I have to tell you guys that it won't be a happy ending. I'm just kinda sick of happy endings, so I'm gonna try something different. But I dunno if that would be good or not. I would like to know what you guys think about that.  
  
Ok, on with chapter 21!  
  
~Still Summer's POV~  
  
I saw Charlotte smoking a cigarette in front of the school. I didn't know she smoked, but then I really didn't know her. I went up to her to see what was wrong. She looked really pissed off.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
She lifted her head. Her eyes were really red and puffy. She musta been crying a lot.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong?" I studied her face. I couldn't find any meaning to it. She looked like she was going through so much.  
  
"Jackass Brian broke up with me!"  
  
"Brian?" I was a little confused. I didn't know about any Brian. "Who's Brian?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend."  
  
"What happened?" she looked terrible! Mascara was smeared all over her face, and her cheeks were really red, they matched her eyes.  
  
"He-he, he said he didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Oh" I found myself giving her a hug. She cried on my shoulder. "What a jackass!" he really sounded quite like one.  
  
The bell. Thank god. I was getting kind of uncomfortable. I like Charlotte, she's so nice, but she's no best friend, well not just yet, and hugging her and comforting her the way I was reminded me of Tara, home, I almost cried. I wonder what she's doing now. If only winter break would come sooner. She promised that she would come to visit for a week or two. I cannot wait to tell her about everything!  
  
I helped Charlotte clean up in the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you so much Summer. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. My friends..if I would call them that, they only let me hang out with them because of my brother. He's a football player, he's popular, and he makes them be nice to me. See, I never really fit in with the soc group. I always thought how they treated the greasers was so unfair. But my brother made me shut up and made all his friends be nice to me. But really, they treat me like crap when my brother's not around. It will finally be so nice to actually have someone that will be my true friend, you know not by force." She gave me a half smile.  
  
"Yeah" I said. "Let's go, we're already really late as it is."  
  
I decided that Charlotte was going to be my new best friend. I mean she is nice, and who cares if she's a soc. She just admitted that she's one by force anyway.  
  
School was boring as hell. We got shit loads of homework too! I'm just not going to do it. My grades are good enough. I can afford to slack off a bit. I walked home by myself. Pony had track, Charlotte rode home with her brother, and Curly.well I dunno where he was, and I don't care anyway. *Sigh* not true.  
  
I got home, Rain was still at school, I rarely got to see her anymore, from morning to afternoon, and she goes to school, and then races from one side of town to other driving Jake home from kindergarten. From 6 to midnight she works. I feel bad for her. I feel bad for myself. I'm always stuck taking care of Jake in the evenings. Cooking for him, cleaning for him, giving him baths, putting him to bed. I love my brother, and I love doing those things for him, but I deserve some time off, I got homework, and I want to see Pony, and have time for myself.  
  
When I got home, Rain and Jake were not home yet, so I decided to take a long hot bath. It would give me some time to read that book I never got to start. I heard it was really good. "Gone with the wind" I had gotten it from the library a while ago but never had time to read it. I would finally get a chance to start.  
  
I ran the bath. I was storming through my room, trying to find the book when Charlotte phoned. She asked me if I wanted to hang out with her and her brother's friends. She begged me to come. Brian would be there and she really didn't want to be alone with him, well she wouldn't be alone, but her so called friends don't really count as friends so I felt bad for her. Told her I would come. I still had a good hour or two before Jake and Rain got home anyway.  
  
I took a quick shower and got dressed in a mini skirt, and a shirt that says "if you can read this you are too close" in silver letters. I had gotten it from New York. I loved shirts that said stuff like that. I have one that says "If stupidity hurt, you'd be crying all day" Man, I love that shirt!  
  
I grabbed a jacket and walked outside. A mustang pulled up. Charlotte got out, and called me over. I waved and walked over to the car. I was about to get in the car when I saw Two-bit walking down the street. He spotted me and waved, before noticing that I was about to get into a soc car. I quickly waved back and got in the car. Oh, shit, I hope he doesn't tell Pony about this.  
  
***After the socs drop Summer off***  
  
You know what? I had a ton of fun. I don't know what Charlotte complains about. These people are so much fun! They took us to the river bottom and it was so much fun. There was beer and more beer, and more beer! I think I had a cup or two.or three. I stuck with Charlotte for the first half hour, but then her brother, (he's so handsome by the way!!!) challenged me to a beer contest, of course I said no at first, but his big friends dragged me to the keg and stuck the pipe down my throat before I could even say anything. By the time they were done, I was so drunk; I couldn't even see where I was going. I looked around for Charlotte but I couldn't see her anywhere, actually I couldn't see anything. I felt so dizzy! I think I passed out at some point. The next thing I know, I'm in my house, on the couch, lying with an ice pack on my head.  
  
"How are you feeling?" oh shit, I knew that voice. It belonged to no one other than my one and only sister Rain.  
  
"uhhhhh" is all I could get out.  
  
"You how much alcohol you consumed?"  
  
"uhhhhh"  
  
"Summer, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
My head hurt too much for this conversation.  
  
"Can we talk later, my head hurts."  
  
"Damn right it's gonna hurt and no because some us, being responsible unlike you, have to go to work."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"What were you thinking, seriously? Getting drunk? Summer, come on, I think you know a little bit more than that."  
  
"I'm sorry" I mumbled.  
  
"You better be. I don't know how to deal with this. I never thought you would do something like this."  
  
"I said I was sorry!" I snapped.  
  
"Oh, you might not want to raise your voice at me! You're already in a lot of trouble as it is. Here's what we're going to do. You are grounded for a month.." GROAN "you will come home straight from school, you will not see any friends, you will not see Pony." GROAN "you will look after Jake, cook for him, clean the house, and I better not see you hang around those so called friends of yours." SHIT SHIT SHIT! "I want your homework done, right now." Another groan.  
  
"But Raaaain..how can I do any homework, with this headache?" I whined.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you got drunk. Now chop chop, move it. Come on."  
  
I groaned as I walked to my room. I sat on my bed, and lifted my back pack on to my lap. I had sooo much homework.  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
"You better have your homework done Summer!"  
  
I forced my self up from the bed. I must have dozed off at some point. I felt so nauseous and dizzy at the same time. I felt like a truck had run over me. I am never getting drunk, ever again!  
  
I did my homework, carefully, even though every second, it was killing me a bit more, because Rain said that she was going to check it, to make sure I didn't slack off.  
  
I didn't eat much that night. What little I ate, I wasn't able to hold down. I felt awful. I ended up going to bed around 7:30.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
~Rain's POV~  
  
"Rise and shine Summer! Come on, up and at it."  
  
I heard a groan from under the sheets.  
  
"Come on Summer, don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
"Rain! It's 7 am on Saturday! Why are you waking me up this early?" she screamed at me.  
  
"I have to leave for work soon." I said.  
  
"Ok..?"  
  
I pulled the sheets down, and opened the curtains. Summer squinted at the light. I was satisfied.  
  
"And I like my eggs hard boiled."  
  
I heard Summer groan again as I left her room, and I was even more satisfied.  
  
~Summer's POV~  
  
I can't believe this. She grounds me, she makes me do my homework on a Friday night, she wakes me up at 7 am on a Saturday morning and she expects me to make her breakfast!  
  
This isn't fair. I remember her getting drunk at a high school party, that Kevin's brother got us into, and making me promise never to tell mom and dad. She was allowed to experiment, why don't I get to? Besides, I didn't want to get drunk, I was forced to. It's really not fair.  
  
I got up and took a hot shower.  
  
"Come on Summer, I have to leave soon, and I'm really hungry."  
  
I quickly got dressed and cooked her breakfast. I really wanted to spit in her coffee, but I couldn't bring myself to. Instead, I made her eggs really really salty. She nearly choked on them. Boy that felt good!  
  
***A week later***  
  
~Pony's POV~  
  
I wonder what happened to Summer. I'm really worried about her. I called her house couple days ago.  
  
"Hi, is Summer home?"  
  
"Pony?"  
  
"Summer? What happened? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh, Pony. I'm in so much trouble. I can't really explain right now. Rain's in the other room, and I'm not really allowed to speak on the phone."  
  
"Can I come over, and say that I have to help you with homework?"  
  
"No, Ponyboy. Rain wouldn't fall for that. But Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just remember that I love you. And Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
"For what? I'm really confused. Look, I'm coming over."  
  
"No, not right now. I'm already in a lot of trouble. Look I have to go. I love you Pony."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that she hung up. I stood there for a while, holding the phone, until Soda came in and knocked on my head and told me to hang up the phone.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I was hot under all the covers, and with Soda's arm swung around my throat. I had to see Summer. I knew that Rain worked until midnight, so I snuck out and went over to Summer's house.  
  
I knocked on her window. She wasn't sleeping. She got up and let me in.  
  
"Pony! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I had to see you."  
  
I pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I missed that." she said.  
  
"I missed you." I said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Uh...I-I went with...um...to a...uh"  
  
"What?" I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
  
"Look Pony, I can't quite tell you what happened yet. Please you have to understand. You have to trust me. I will tell you when I'm ready."  
  
I was so confused. "Okay."  
  
"You have to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Pony."  
  
"I love you" I said as I climbed out the window.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Okay well that's it. What do you guys think? I know it was a very confusing chapter. But in order to get where I want to get, I had to write this chapter. I know I haven't updated in so long. I am so sorry for making all my readers wait for so long. Thank you so much for sticking with me.  
  
Ponys_girl: Don't worry, the whole Curly thing is over, for now. Lol, Summer loves Pony too much to leave him for Curly. She could never do that.  
  
Tensleep: wow, your brother sounds creepy. I've never gone more than 16 hours without sleep. 40 hours! Holly Shit! Tell him that he's a freak for me. Sounds like you had fun during Christmas. Mine was miserable. See, cuz my cousins' dad has a brain tumor, and he looked really bad and he had a huge scar on his head and stuff, and it was really sad. Anywho, thanx for reviewing, and sorry for making you wait for so long. Yeah, Curly's baby pictures just kinda came to me. I thought it would be funny.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: EXCELLENT review.  
  
Justxme: you know I thought I would just forget Curly for a while. I have a plan! I'm working on it. He will be back.  
  
Ponyboysgirl1: I know you don't update anymore, or review. But I will still write a feedback thingy for your review. You know I still haven't received my Christmas present from you. Lol, jay kay. To tell you the truth, I like being an author, and even tho I might have lost interest in the outsiders, I still like writing, so I might still continue, at least until I finish this story.  
  
Dally's chick: I appreciate the ideas, but after thinking about it for a long long time, I decided where I'm going with this story. I hope you keep on reading though.  
  
Laura: Hey I said Curly would be back. But.I'm not promising anything. Keep on reviewing.  
  
Dally's my hero: lol, I got to 100 reviews? Wow, that's great. I never thought I would get that much. Keep on reading.  
  
Shelby: oh my god, thank you so much. Please keep on reading.  
  
becc-gallanter: wow, recommended, me? That cheers me up. Thanks, and don't worry Pony and Summer are still together.  
  
Naria4: you live in Canada? Where do you live? I was in Toronto. So sorry for not updating for a while. I had to figure out what to do first, but now that I know, I'll be able to update sooner.  
  
teri-mary-curtis: oh, I guess you reviewed from the first chapter, see, I kinda didn't have it figured out at the moment. I fixed it in the fallowing chapters tho. Keep on reading!  
  
Ok, well that's all for the reviews. Please bear with me a while longer. I promise to update sooner. I kinda have been trying to update my other story too, so I'm busy. And I have been sick with the flu for the last 4 days, and I'm really pissed off, because I had to lye in bed 24/7 and I was really really bored. I'm well again so I immediately typed up a new chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.  
  
As always, Tara (my middle name, I decided to go with it for a while. I like it much better than Kate!) PS. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I still feel a little tired, and it's been hard to type. 


	22. Sneaking out

A/N: I've been thinking about how to write this chapter for days and days. And I've finally come up with something. Here goes:  
  
Chapter 22  
  
~Summer's POV~  
  
I hate to say it but the last couple of days that I have spent with Jake have been the most boring days ever. I had to cook for him and look after him after school until Rain got home which was for about half an hour tops, then she had to go to work. I actually got away having some of his friends over and keeping him occupied with that. I have to see Pony soon. I sometimes see him at school, but I barely have any classes with him, it's really hard to catch him during lunch too, because he usually walks over to the DX with Steve and Two-bit, and I usually sit with Charlotte in the lunch room. I've been sitting with her the whole week. Ever since we got drunk at the party (A/N: Sorry I forgot to tell you, Charlotte got ripping drunk at the party too.) her brother's been being mean to her. And I sit with her so they don't actually kick her out of the table or something.  
  
Ugh, I'm going to kill myself. It is so boring just to sit home everyday after school. I so want to go places with Charlotte and her brother's friends.  
  
After moping around the house, waiting for Jake and Rain to come home I finally decided to take a bath. I filled the tub and soaked in it for about 15 minutes. I looked at my thin, long legs. I hadn't shaved in a long time. I looked over at the blade on the side of the tub. I felt so depressed and that blade looked so friendly. I took it in my hands, feeling the cold metal handle. I held it for a while. Then I held it against it my skin, without putting showing cream or anything on. The cold blade felt so comforting held against my bare skin. I dragged the blade from my ankle up to my knee. I relaxed after doing the same thing couple more times. This felt so good.  
  
I opened my eyes, and dropped the blade in the water. I suddenly froze, what have I done? I looked at my cut up leg. I gasped at the sight of how much blood was coming out of the cuts. I quickly grabbed the blade, and washed the blood off, next I washed the blood off my legs. The water turned pinkish by the time my legs stopped bleeding. But you know what? I actually felt good after doing it. Maybe I'll do it when I feel really depressed. Not often, just sometimes. How hard can it be to control it?  
  
I got of the bath tub and let the red water run down the drain. I winced as I pulled my underwear up my thighs, which went over the cuts. It felt good at first, yeah, but afterwards, it hurt like a bitch.  
  
I got dressed in long sweat pants and went into my room.  
  
Rain and Jake got home around 5:30; I was watching TV at the moment.  
  
"Hi Summer!" Jake yelled, as he jumped on the couch.  
  
"Hey Squirt." I said tiredly.  
  
I felt weak, and I just wanted to sleep. After playing with Jake for a while, I decided to go to bed.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed you guys, good night." Good thing Rain wasn't working that afternoon, or else I would have to stay up and watch Jake.  
  
"You haven't even eaten." Rain said.  
  
"I'm not hungry." With that, I went to my room, and climbed into bed. I laid there for a while. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how tired I was. Tomorrow would be Saturday, I thought. I gotta get out of here. Rain works, and Jake's over at his friend's house. I'll call Charlotte and sneak out. It's a plan. I closed my eyes and instant sleep took over me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up around 12:30 and got up to call Charlotte. She answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Charlotte?"  
  
"Yeah, Summer?"  
  
"Yup. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how bout you?"  
  
"I'm okay, um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."  
  
"Uh, sure. Me and my brother's friends are all going to the dingo for lunch, you wanna come along?"  
  
"Yes! Anything to get out of here."  
  
"Good, we'll pick you up around 2."  
  
"Great, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I was so glad to finally get out of the house. I was glad to finally do something out of school.  
  
I went to my room to look for something to wear. I searched through my closet, but there was nothing pretty, that was long enough to cover my cuts.  
  
I finally decided to go through Rain's closet. Her room was so damn tidy. Jesus how can she do it. I'm home all day after school, and my room still looks like crap. I mean it's pretty and all, just not clean. I pulled out a long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of jeans. Now all I needed was makeup and I would be ready to go.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know it's a cheesy place to end, but I need to get ready for my drum lesson and I still have some homework to finish. So I just wrote a chapter as quick as possible since I've been making you guys wait for so long. I hope you liked it. I want a good amount of reviews for this chapter. I don't know if it's because I haven't updated in so long, so because I just want a lot of feedback. Just do the only kind thing, and review. Thanks a lot ;)  
  
Tara 


End file.
